Himegoes of the 78th Tame Witches
by Bucue
Summary: During the Second Neuroi War many witches answered the call to arms to defend humanity against a dire enemy threat; the enigmatic Neuroi. The Following is a series of Himegoe styled interviews of the 78th Tame Witches Combined Reserve Squadron; a new, experimental unit of both land battle witches and air infantry witches charged with defending Western Europe and Romagna.
1. Chapter 1: Clotilda Marwick

Track 01 - Introduction

Hello, I'm Clotilda Marwick. I'm the commanding officer of the 78th Tame Witches Combined Reserve Squadron , stationed in Romagna to aid the 501st and 504th Joint Fighter Wings in case of emergency combat situations or for reinforcement during sorties when requested for activation. Even had a chance to work with the Iron Witches on occasion. I'm five foot six and I weigh at around 127 pounds. Hrm? Breast size? I'm a C cup. Sure, I'm 2nd Generation Liberion: but I have roots back in Gallia; I even speak Galliese. On my mother's side of the family I have ties to ancient Gallian nobility, but about 925 years ago, back then, the noble line of the house fell into a bit of misfortune and hard times and as the years went on that side of the family lost more and more of their wealth, influence and... well nowadays to be honest my grandparents only have the estate and the land of the old noble line back in rural Gallia, coffer's of that old estate have long since be empty for over five hundred years, so they are only nobles by lineage and in name only. My family are just normal, common folk: I was born and raised in Liberion so I'm as blue collar as you can get. But I don't concern myself too much on thing's like that, they are just trivial details anyways. Family is much more important in my mind. I have an older brother: Trenton Marwick, but I often call him "Trent"; he's currently a Marine Aviator serving in the Pacific campaign. He's a good pilot so I have faith in his abilities, but given the sort of battles being fought in the Pacific theater... I can't help but worry about him sometimes.

Track 02 - Rank

Formerly I was a1st Lieutenant, I've been promoted to Captain not that long ago. I... well... I received the advancement in rank for having to give a very... difficult order to my girls. That was a very hard thing to do, I'd rather not have been made Captain for something like that, but Wing Commander Minna insisted... so It's my responsibility to lead this new unit that combines aspects of a Mechanized Armored Infantry Unit and Mechanized Air Infantry Unit. A lot of successes involving both kinds of witch unit's working together in Africa so brass wants to see if such a composition can work in other theaters and so that's why the 78th was commissioned for testing and experimenting in unit tactics, cohesion and combat operation. It might be a challenge to try and direct two separate kinds of Mechanized Infantry witch components in one unit and certainty it's not the norm for unit compositions... logistics is certainty a headache at times... and there is a lot of pressure from a few people for us to succeed, others still expect us to fail... but with my guidance... it seems that the overall concept of such a unit, a "combined squadron", may very well hold a bit of promise of the future. And I intend to prove that I and these girls I'm responsible for are capable of pulling this off. As this

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I just want to ensure that these young girls that I serve with and lead come back home alive. And to make sure that people that rely on us witches are protected. I want to lead my girls well in that regard; wither it's though encouragement by a gentle hand or strong orders like my drill Sergeant gave to me when I was much younger, so long as I can guide my girls well... so long as I don't fail them... then I know I am doing my job. And maybe in doing that, I can do my part in helping people, maybe even the world while I'm at it. After my time is up I might become an instructor, like my old Drill Sargent, I could teach what I know and help the next generation of witches when the time comes for them to work in witch unit's in the future. I can see a lot of potential in some of the new blood that I see, some of them I'd say are officer material. I can help teach them what I have learned over my service, if I do that, than they can use it and than pass that on to the next generation of girls. Yeah... I wouldn't mind that at all.

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 363rd for a while. I had the opportunity to have crossed paths with Charlotte Yeager while serving in that unit but to be honest I didn't really know who she was until much after the fact. I still feel guilty about that, she was such a nice girl and had worked hard to achieve her dreams of speed, though I was young and didn't know how famous she was at the time. Had a lot of training when I was a recruit and it was a real challenge. I did well enough in that one batte... a pretty rough one at that...that I was recommended for an officers position; I was really surprised by that.

Track 05 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant... the witch of the Krupke bloodline. I have heard of how she sought to distance herself from her family, and how humble she was. Even heard how often she turned down promotions and rewards and only wished to serve alongside fellow witches, something that was counter to her family, despite many rumors and misgivings that many other people may have had. I was happy to see that she was different then her family and I wanted to welcome her into the unit: she knew what was truly important for a solider. She seemed surprised by that, and as it turned out she is a very skilled solider. She always carried quiet professionalism but... her eyes... they are such a beautiful yellow, but I can see... that she has a great deal of pain in her heart. I don't know what could have been the cause of it, but I wish I could ease it somehow...

Track 06 - About Darya

Oh yes, she is one of our smallest witches, and not only in stature. She is very shy around strangers, she had a difficult time getting used to me and the other girls at first, but both she and Jenna have been very good for each other. Once she got used to us she started to open up quite a bit. Such a small but brave girl deep down, and very beautiful too. Jenna calls her an Orussian Snowflake. She is as beautiful as one, so I suppose there is some truth to that. To see her eyes shine when she looks at Jenna... it really warms my heart...

Track 07 - About Jenna

She's a rather interesting case. She was an orphan growing up, I can't imagine what that was like for her to endure. She seems to be quite spirited and passionate despite that, so I'm glad it hadn't gotten her down. She has dynamic energy to bring to the battle field, and her Magic ability to use area effect fire based spells and imbuing her weapons with either ignited fire is a powerful asset. It really does match to her personality. That fire and passion she has are the same as when she holds Darya in her arms. Darya calls her Liberion Flame and the reason why is quite clear to everyone. And those kisses they plant on each other... my goodness! I almost swear that the room gets hotter when those two are together.

Track 08 - Alannah

She's a real tomboy, and is one of the few Australius witches I have ever had the opportunity to meet or serve with. I have to say she is the most athletic in our unit. Her magical ability gives her strikers, her weapons and even her own body a great deal of endurance which is very useful. Although she does require two jerry cans full of water afterwards: I had to set up proper logistics for her water supply so she can operate efficiently after battles and training. It may be a chore at times, but as long as her needs are met then I'm fine with paying the price. She has a great deal of fondness towards Brinda but I'm unsure if it's just a simple feeling of friendship or something more...

Track 9 - About Brinda

I have heard about Gurka's, there was one I had heard about serving in a land battle witch unit in Maliya, but this is the first time I have ever met with one, much less served with one. She's the smallest girl of the unit... in more ways than one I'm afraid; she has a great deal of development in that regard, but she is surprisingly very strong. I've heard about how people of Pali develop such strength and stamina due to the high altitude. It's really fascinating. She also transferred from being a Land Battle witch to air infantry after meeting Alannah. *Giggles* I get the feeling the reason for that is quite obvious. Another potential pair of lovers: it's always so heartwarming.

Track 10 - About Olivia

*Sigh* The Sergeant Major is really full of Piss and Vinegar. Then again, that's to be expected from a Liberion Marine. She and Jenna both seem to get along quite well and are really tough girls, but of the two of them Olivia is by far the most fierce in battle, and is like that most of the time. She's a extremely tough girl, and likes combat a lot, but she tends to have too much tunnel vision during a sortie. I have to make sure I keep her in check from being too reckless. Other than that, she's a damn fine Marine. Although Erzsi seems to be... *ahem*... very "hands on" with her. It's the only time she ends up as putty in someone's hands, or as far as I've seen.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène is really an interesting case of conflicting duality: she comes from an upper middle class family from Gallia, the old country for my family, but seems to miss small details in everything except painting. She really is a strange and yet fascinating paradox. She looks up to me a lot so I have to make sure I set a high standard for her to follow, like the others girls. Her paintings... they really are moving... I hope she can paint me one of her landscapes. Perhaps I can ask her if she can do that for me?

Track 12 - Nobuko

Noji's different from the other Fuso witches that I have met serving alongside the 501st and the 504th. Apparently she was trained in a more modern form of ninjitsu from a military school that taught ninja techniques to those serving in Fuso's military. Unlike other witches from Fuso who like direct engagement of Neuroi units, she likes to attack using indirect means and stealth; which makes her ideal for reconnaissance of enemy positions and ambushing. She's a very brave, determined and disciplined solider, I'm glad to have her under my command.

Track 13- About Erzsi

She's a very friendly girl and a well to do medic, but I do feel sorry for the loss of her homeland; Ostmark. I do hope we can liberate her country from the enemy's control. But I'm glad she tries to lift peoples spirits, that makes her an invaluable squad mate. She does tend to tease people quite a lot, except for Ludwiga though. I guess she can also see that something haunts the Lieutenant. I am grateful for her healing magic, she's quite skilled in it, but she does tend to want to get into the pants of every guy and girl that she comes across. She's a handful in that regard, to say the least.

Track 14- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters really are of two polarizing personalities. Sydney is the serious and focused one who plays the guitar for recreational use and as a weapon and Valerie is very cheerful and energetic and serves as our tank hunter and artillery support. They both seem to have a rather intense interest in making sure all the girls are alright emotionally, it really helps having Senior NCO's take such initiative in the unit. Interestingly: they both seem to be very close, to the point that it seems they don't like being separated from each other. I've tried to pair them up with other girls in the ground component to see how well they would work together but they don't seem to like that all that much. Well their good at what they do... but I do find sometimes find something odd about the way they seem to act around each other at times. They are very close... but I wonder if it's just me?

Track 15- Ambitions

To strive to be the best officer for my subordinates to follow. When the time comes for me to step down then I hope my guidance will help them to do the same for others that they may command.

Track 16 - About your striker unit

I pilot the P-51D Mustang Air Infantry Combat Legs. It's known for it's speed output and general performance. It's good for the job that is required in a battle, although the engine still needs some refinement, I should see what else I can get out of my unit in the field. Never the less, it's a dependable unit and a good dog fighter.

Track 17 - About your weapons.

I wield a M1928 Thompson with Drum-mag and a Colt 1911 as a side-arm. I'm really glad I got a hold of the drum magazines for the Thompson, they really help out in the field, luckily the requisition order went through easily and I get supplied the magazines in question when need be.

Track 18 - About your Magic.

It's called Resolve. It's a sort of emphatic based telepathy lineage type spell that helps focus and bolster the... well, resolve... of my fellow soldiers and witches. There have been a few times I had to use it in order to help keep my girls squared away when things get too bad. Mostly I try and encourage my girls without trying to rely on it, but when things get dire sometimes I have to make the call so that we can all come home alive. Saved the lives of the unit more than once using my magic, but I try to avoid making it a habit to use needlessly: I must be able to lead, encourage and motivate my girls with my own abilities; without magic.

Track 19 - About your homeland

Liberion: a big country with great people. We're also the one's responsible for handling production of war assets and logistics. That's a big responsibility from my country. Aside from that it's the home of Baseball, my favorite sport.

Track 20 - Food you're good at making

Food that I like to make? I do enjoy Hamburgers and Apple pie, their my favorites. Sloppy Joes are kind of like Hamburgers and I sometimes make those too, but only when I feel like I want an easy food fix; besides Sloppy Joes are really messy, though that just comes with the territory. But I wonder why Hélène gets so upset by my food choices?

Track 21 - About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

We are doing a good job here. We get treated very well for our service, receive great meals and it is an honor to be able to call myself an officer of the Liberion Military. With this war we face a great deal of challenges and dangers, but so long as we do what we can I know that we can attain victory. And on top of that, I will strive to bring out the best in myself, my comrades and those whom I lead. It is my duty as a commanding officer, after all.

Track 22 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

My girls... my friends... I want to see them safe. They all have their whole lives ahead of them and loved ones waiting for them to return home. I intend to make sure of that with my very life. And Ludwiga... I... I know that we're both officers in charge of the 78th but... whatever is hurting you Ludwiga... just tell me what it is... you need not suffer alone... I can help you, just let me in and I promise...I'll do my best for you...

Track 23- Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Good morning everyone! Did you have a good sleep last night?

(Morning greeting 2)

Rise and shine girls, out of bed and form up! On the double let's move, get the lead out!

Track 24 - Meal

Ah, thank you, this looks good.

Very nice meal, I enjoyed it.

Alright, foods on girls, dig in!

Huh, not bad. Needs a little extra something to zip it up though.

Well... um... I guess we all make mistakes cooking sometimes...

Track 25 - Afternoon greeting

Ah, how are things?

Track 26 - Evening greeting

Good evening, are you doing well?

Track 27 - Before bed

Good night, have a nice sleep.

Track 28 - Sending off

Alright then, I'll see you later. You take care, now.

Track 29 - Reception

Welcome back, good to see your alright.

Track 30 - Other lines

Make sure to do your best and work together with your squad.

Take your time: don't rush or you'll miss things.

Hey! Keep yourself squared away!

Who the hell keeps interrupting me while I'm talking?!

Now pay attention: this is important.

Good job, just keep it up and I know you'll go far.

Track 31 - Incoming mail

I've got your letters everyone. Be sure to read them; they might be important.

Track 32 - Startup

Okay, starting up...

Track 33 - Shut down

Time to call it a day

Track 34 - Error

Well... this is embarrassing...

W-wait, an Error report?! What happened!?

Uh... how the hell do I fix this?

Mmmmph... looks like more work...

Damn machine... someone call tech support...

Oh darn, I messed up. I'm sorry.

Track 35 - Enlargement

You need it bigger? Alright then.

Track 36 - Reduction

You need it smaller? Well, if you say so.

Track 37 - Maximized

Okay, that's too big!

Track 38 - Minimized

I can't see a thing. Are you sure you can read that?

Track 39 - Deletion

Well if we don't need this, then we can discard it and make space.

Track 40 - Download

I'll try and load this up. I just hope we have space for it.

Track 41 - Connection

Establishing connection, standby.

Terminating call. Goodbye.

Track 42 - Call

You've got a phone call. It could be important.

Track 43 - Answering machine

Unable to come to the phone right now, please leave a message.

Track 44 - Fanservice (1)

Oh, you are a frisky one aren't you? Try and keep control of yourself and be responsible, alright?

Track 45 - Fanservice (2)

I... I love you.

Ludwiga... I love you. I promise I'll always be there for you.

This is a bit difficult for me to say... but well... I care a lot, really.

Track 46 - Fanservice (3)

What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's sexual harassment soldier! Are you looking for a court-martial?!

That's conduct unbecoming of your uniform, you halfwit!

You do that again and you'll be in trouble so damn fast that your head will spin, am I making myself clear?

Track 47 - Panties (or underwear in general)

Panties? No, they aren't panties; so really they aren't embarrassing, you see?

Track 48- Combat

Clotilda Marwick, preparing to engage.

All witches, engage the enemy!

Be careful and watch out for each other.

I have you now... fire!

Enemy destroyed. Were done girls, lets head home.


	2. Chapter 2: Ludwiga Krupke

**Hello again everyone. I have another witch to introduce. She has a bit of a tragic backstory that will be explored in WR141 and in her own one shot. She's the 2IC of the Tame Witches bron from Karlsland and because of her tragedy and the fact fellow witches helped her though her trials and tribulations she has grown to be a very strong willed witch, in addition to being born with a very powerful magic ability. **

**Without any further adieu, lets meet this witch of the 78th.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

I'm Ludwiga Krupke... daughter of General Ekkard Krupke; the head of one of the Fatherlands most prestigious military families... not that I care about all that really. My familiar is a Karlsland Shepherd named Wächter, aside from my fellow witches he is my only comrade in this life. I was enrolled in the military at the age of 9... by far I was the youngest in Karlsland military service. I serve as the 2IC of the 78th Tame Witches, and I hope... I hope I'm doing well in that regard. No... I know I am... I'm 17 years old, my height is five foot four, I have raven black hair and yellow eyes...my uniform is a Karlsland dress uniform that is worn only by soldiers of high prestige in the fatherland...don't ask me about my bust...

Track 02 - Rank

I hold the rank of Leutnant, which is equivalent to a 2nd Lieutenant in Liberion and Commonwealth militaries, though I tried to decline the rank because of... well... I'd rather distance myself from my family in that regard... but I was considered worthy of the rank by my commanding officer so... I finally accepted...

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

Dreams? ...I don't have any. Well... not for myself anyways... not anymore The only thing I have for a dream is to serve alongside my fellow witches. Their dreams are my dreams: I want to help them achieve their dreams. And I... want to protect them from danger... Neuroi or... whatever else... that's my only dream, if you can call it that.

Track 04 - Original unit

Originally I was a part of JG2 after I left basic. I had a... hard time during the whole transition into military life. What friends I had from basic that went to JG2... I lost a lot of them. Lost even more during the evacuation of Kalrsland... my old friend Ivonne suffered terrible wounds from the last stages of the evacuation, ended her career on the front, but at least she still had her life. I've kept in touch with her after we parted ways: she went on to serve as a military lawyer. After that I was transferred to another unit stationed at the European front. That unit doesn't even exist anymore; that battle rendered them unable to continue serving... they barely survived their trial of fire. After seeing all this death I had to force myself to get stronger, just to survive. Seeing as I'm still alive... I guess... I did just that... but sometimes I wounder how I was able to...

Track 05 - About Clotilda

... Clotilda... I've met with many witches who were wary of me at first because of my family name...I often had to prove myself to others and that was a long, difficult road, but Clotilda... she was the only one who welcomed and embraced me with open arms and an open heart... I couldn't believe that she would be so accepting of me. I never felt so moved before that day... and now I'm her 2IC. I want to serve well under the woman who saw me as an equal and a comrade... I... I confide that I want to be a closer friend to her... Nien, I... I wish someday she could be my... my "princess", whom I can give my heart to... but I... more than the fear I have of death or of my father... I fear how she would view me if she knew... if she knew about my deep, dark secret... I... I can't let her know... am I... am I even worthy of her? Does she even deserve... someone like me? Even though my heart aches so much for it to be so... I don't feel that's true. Still... at least I can serve mien Captain as her second in command to the best of my ability. It is the least I can do for her...

Track 06 - About Darya

The small Orussian of our unit. She was very intimidated by me when we first met. She looked as though she were afraid my gaze would have turned her to stone or something, but after a while she came to find out who I was as a person. She's still very shy... and yet she is also quite brave... kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger...

Track 07 - About Jenna

The Liberion of flames: a very talented solider of her country. I find it fascinating that she went out of her way to acquire the Firefly model cannon; I heard that it took her quite a bit of requisitioning and bartering to get her hands on it; but she got it. It serves her well in regaurds to it's range, much better than the cannon she once used, although in everything else it is... questionable. After hearing of the fact she was an orphan... I know that this is probably a strange thing to say but I felt... envious of her. Her and Darya... they are a loving couple... I can't help but wonder if some day I too could...no... that could never happen...

Track 08 - About Alannah

Alannah has a great deal of passion and determination. Her weapon is a bit strange; I heard it is essentially a sort of automatic Lee-Enfield or at least built off of the Lee-Enfield and converted into use as a machinegun. Such a strange weapon system. That and the fact that she needs a lot of water after using her magic ability, well... it's a bit of a handful. But thanks to that skill she is invaluable in the field.

Track 9 - About Brinda

The smallest of our unit is also the strongest, ironically enough. A witch from Pali is an uncommon sight, especially in this theater of operations. She's still got room to improve as an Air Infantry witch but I guess the fact she started out in a Land Battle Witch Squad could be responsible for that. Until she gets strong enough, I'll do what I can to protect her, though I feel as though I might not have to do all too much in that regard thanks to her natural strength and to Alannah herself.

Track 10 - About Olivia

The Liberion Marine's are a formidable, elite infantry force; possessing a high quality marital spirit, true grit, determination, dynamic energy and an unquenchable love of battle and Olivia embodies those qualities to a T. I do find her power and fierceness in battle commendable but she needs both guidance and focus. Direction and temperance. I suppose that Coltilda and I have to ensure we do just that. The first time we met she eyed me with a really suspicious, hard look, but Clotilda's words to her unit softened her gaze. Now we get along alright. I'm glad for that, that Marine really is a good friend.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène lacks the critical eye for detail in her life: her personal life, her deportment, her uniform, her training. She does well enough in combat but many would think she'd be much more shaped up, what with her being a Gallien. Although... I find that her paintings are the exact opposite of that. She painted me once... I felt as though I was looking at a photo or gazing into a mirror. I never seen a painting with such detail. But ... do my eyes really look like that? I wonder if that's why... most people hesitate to approach me... well...

Track 12 - Nobuko

She is a solider of unique skills in recon and stealth. I've heard of how most witches from Fuso possess traits of Samuri and Shrine maidens, but she is the first witch that feels more like a... what was that word? Kunoichi? A woman Ninja? She is a very strict and professional solider, I respect that. We both have a report with each other, even though we exchange few words... I guess there are some things that don't require saying anything out loud...

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi... she's peculiar. She seems to be very relaxed and enjoys teasing those around her, though it doesn't feel as though she's being malicious. Could it be she teases those she cares about? Then again, she doesn't direct such teasing at me... in fact she is rather cordial and respectful in regards to that. Very strange. Her medical skill is quite invaluable though, magical talent that is able to bring healing to others is a valuable , precious skill: we need more young girls gifted in such a magical art... and desperately so... so yes... I respect her greatly for that gift.

Track 14- About Morgan

Pilot Officer Harbison shows a lot of promise as a witch. She prefers to be where the heavy fighting is, strike at the bulk of an opponent. Funnily enough she is a very avid user of Blitzkrieg tactics. She is also capable of fast speeds and quicker maneuverability. Her fighting style really complements Alannahs abilities with Brinda supporting them both. It's that level of teamwork that is beyond vital in a squad. I do find it interesting that she sees such potential in new technologies, with Jet engines being something of highest interest to her. I see the potential myself, but it still does need some refinement still. She says she wants to be amongst the first witches to fly using Either Jets in the field, and judging from that look in her eyes, I don't doubt that.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters: both of them bring a great deal of unique skills to the squad. Sydney uses musical magic, which is a very unique and exotic type of magic that a couple witches use. I once heard of a witch in Europe that used the Cannon Violin. Valerie meanwhile can use her magic to control the flight path of rockets and artillery, which is very impressive for controlling anti-armor and artillery based weapons. Not to mention they both seem to value the mental and emotional well being of the squad and serve as the de-facto psychiatrists and counselors of out unit. Kind of odd that they were log drivers back home, I didn't expect that, really. Although to see such closeness between them... I'm envious of such closeness they share. I have siblings myself: two older brothers, a very young brother, two older sisters and a younger sister, My older brothers... they care little for me,as do my eldest sister. My youngest bother and sister really do like me and I them but... mother father and the others and my family don't want them to be anywhere near me. And the sister who's only a year and half older than me... I see she wants to be a part of me life... but she wants to avoid angering the rest of the family... so she avoids me with apologetic looks. I'd really like to have her and my youngest siblings be a part of my life but...well, what is their to do? Out of all the Krupke daughters I am the only witch: the odd one out. The black sheep. Part of me can't help envying being close to a sibling like the Radley's are to each other. Although sometimes the way they look at each other makes me wounder sometimes...

Track 16 - Ambitions

To serve and protect my fellow witches, wither it be from Neuroi or anything else... and to escape my wretched fathers chains...

Track 17- About your striker unit

I use a Flak-Wulf Fw 190 C Air infantry combat leg Striker Unit. It has served me well in combat as a high altitude unit, and is quite durable due to it's shield output. Much of the weight has been shifted forward and the tail is lengthened to maintain the desired center of gravity. It has good speed and fair maneuverability though frankly it isn't a performance fighter by any means of the imagination. The unit also has longer wings, a 603G engine producing a new four-blade ether propeller, and a Hirth 9-2281 turbocharger but really I haven't much to say about it. All I know and can say is that it has kept me alive up until now and it allows me to perform best against Neruoi bombers and other larger combat platforms.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

I use a Machinegwehr 15 with saddlemags. It's a fast firing, modular and accurate weapon, capable of shredding Neuroi that I encounter. Due to the design it's also very stable as it is, and my magic ensures that it's stabilized further, and lastly it's a reliable weapon. For most infantry units it's quite heavy so isn't used often in the infantry role, but for a witch like me it's easy to handle. I also use a Mauser C96 and a Kampfpistol dereritive known as the Sturmpistole; both of which I use as sidearm's. When my MG15 runs dry these two pistols serve me well, though I have to use them intelligently. The C96 is an old weapon, having seen use over many years since 1896, but even to this day it is a popular pistol thanks to the long barrel and high velocity cartridge giving it good range and penetration than most other pistols, especially compared to those that fire 7.63×25mm Mauser or 9mm depending on the chambering of the pistol's cartridges. Despite the manner in which I was given this pistol as a child... I feel secure having it at my hip: it has served me well in my service as a military witch. The Sturmpistole that I own can find it's origins in old signal flares pistols that were repurposed for firing small grenades and shaped charge warheads. My nation was well known for producing advanced, creative and other wise novel inventions, and the this new iteration of the older Kampfpistol was intriguing to me. It has a folding stock and folding sights, making it easy to wield, carry and store. While at best for mundane soldiers it has very limited use against Neruroi infantry and very light land and aerial units, and against medium and larger units it's actually very useless; in a witches hands it is much more formidable against the Neruroi. Providing, of course, you knew how to employ it effectively. The grenade doesn't have the same explosive power as an actual anti-armor rocket weapon so pinpointing the exact location of a Neruoi's core is vital in making a kill, and the limited range requires me to get in close to a Neruoi to land a solid hit that would be effectively damaging to an enemy. Outside of that, the only thing that is of benefit is that it's good at wounding, distracting and even disabling Neruroi units until either I or a comrade can finish it off.

Track 19 - About your Magic.

My Magic ability? It's called Detonieren, or in Britannian, "Detonate"; it allows me to initiate an explosion of raw ether in the air and damage targets. Depending on the amount of ether and how densely it's packed I can create bigger and more damaging explosions. It is a very powerful Attack Linage magic, medium and larger detonations can cause massive damage, but require a great deal of magic to use; the larger the detonation, the larger quantity of magic used. If I use my spell too much or concentrate too much raw ether in one setting I could end up causing damage to my body This one time where I almost went much too far during a very desperate battle I started bleeding from my nose, ears, eyes, mouth and my organs were starting to become damaged because of the raw ether being strained in my body. I was told that if I continued I would have suffered a serious brain hemorrhage, and any further I would have perished. At least my fellow witches were safe; so long as theirs that: it was worth it. I used to be quite weak at using my power: I could barley even move a chair with my detonations. But now, after training myself for so long: I could even detonate the either filled air in somebody's lungs if I really wanted to. Hrm? Don't be afraid; if I had no reason to do so then I wouldn't need to use my magic to do such a thing...

Track 20 - About your homeland

Karlsland was my home and it fell to Neuroi control. My fellow Karlsland witches fight feverishly to liberate our fatherland so I'll fight for their sakes; so that they can see our home free.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

I suppose... Goulash would be what I'm good at. It's healthy and filling, and really keeps you warm during cold days. By that, I don't mean just during winter, either. It's a food that gives you comfort. It gave me at least some when times were rough... at least... a little bit...

Track 22 - About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

My fellow witches are my comrades: they are the light that brings hope to our world, so I intend to see that their light continues to shine; for they shone that same light for me in my time of need. They deserve nothing less than my complete loyalty, respect and support. They are angels of the land and sky, and I am honored to stand as one amongst their number. We are witches: there is nothing we cannot do!

Track 23- About the life of the witches (True feelings)

Each and every day... I fear for my dearest friends... my beloved, fellow witches. From the enemy before us: the Neuroi, where death lay with their lasers. And also from the enemy that wears the uniforms of our fellow soldiers: they are minority, perhaps, but they exist nonetheless, and they are no less dangerous. With the latter their lays treachery within ranks that seek to undo we few gifted in the ways of magic. One man I knew... he was one of the few men that I could trust as a child. I looked up to him like a brother... I dare say perhaps I felt that he was even more than that... but he's gone now. He fell to shrapnel... all because he tried to save my life when my magic was drained completely. And now ... well, their are few men now that I can trust with my life like I did with him. I would do anything to keep my fellow witches safe. I will not let these dangers consume them... I shall stand forever vigil, and protect them from the enemy Neuroi and even the enemy in our ranks... even if it means my very life...

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Morning...

(Morning greeting 2)

Guten Morgen

Track 25 - Meal

Looks good...

Thank you...

This tastes... good...

Here, I made this for everyone...

...

Hrm... I'm sorry but this is not very good, it needs improvement.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Are you doing alright?

Track 27- Evening greeting

Good evening.

\- Before bed

Track 28Sleep well.

Track 29 - Sending off

Alright then, I'll see you later... be safe...

Track 30 - Reception

I'm glad to see you back.

Track 31- Other lines

There are always dangers from without and from within. Always be aware of your surroundings at all times.

The mundane soldiers... stay on guard around them and don't take your eyes off them for a second.

War leaves scars. Even ones you can't see...

Remember: become stronger; not only for yourself but for your fellow witches.

Even when all else fails: a witch will always see things through... even in death...

Track 32- Incoming mail

I have mail.

Track 33 - Startup

Turn this on...

Track 34- Shut down

That's enough for now...

Track 35 - Error

Hrm?

That doesn't make sense...

An error? How do I fix this exactly?

Damn it. That's all I need.

Crap... I'm sorry... I think I made a mistake.

Track 36 - Enlargement

So this gets bigger then?

Track 37 - Reduction

And this makes it smaller, right?

Track 38 - Maximized

Seems a bit too big I think.

Track 39- Minimized

Now that, is too small.

Track 40 - Deletion

Time to get rid of this.

Track 41- Download

Initiating download

Track 42 - Connection

Hello, Ludwiga Krupke, how can I help you.

Thank you very much. Goodbye.

Track 43 - Call

Phone call. It's for you.

Track 44 - Answering machine

This is Ludwiga Krupke, I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and contact information at the tone, please. Thank you.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Ah! Y-your touching me!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Clotilda... I love you... with all my heart...

I really like you... a lot...

I'll be right by your side.

Track 47 - Fanservice (3)

You son of a bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing to me?!

Get your hands off of me! Stop it! I said stop!

If you touch me ever again... I'll steal the breath from your lungs...

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

They aren't panties, they are part of my uniform. Why would I be embarrassed by my uniform? But don't let me catch you staring at them too long: I don't want you getting any stupid ideas.

Track 49- Combat

Ludwiga Krupke. I'm taking off.

Feuer frei!

Roger, I'm engaging...

If you lay a single hand upon my fellow witches... I. Will. Kill you.

Enemy destroyed. I'm returning to base.

* * *

**And that's Ludwiga one of the 78th Tame Witches that I as an author am especially protective of. In time you will all see why in WR141. As always I intend to post up more Himegoes of the 78th so please let me know your thoughts on the girls and I hope you all enjoy meeting with my girls in both these Himegoes and in WR141. **

**Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Darya Abakumova

**A bit of a quick authors note before the start of this next chapter is that their was one member of the 78th that I realized was missed in the Himegoe, so I managed to add her to the list of himegoes. Her name is Morgan, an air infantry witch from Britannia. She will have her own Himegoe eventually posted up, so please be sure to re-read chapters one and two so you can read what Clotilda and Ludwiga's thoughts are of this particular witch, but for now we will look at the Orussian night witch of the 78th: Darya. Please let me know what your thoughts of her are and be on the look out for other witches of the 78th.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

H-hello Comrade, my name is Darya Abakumova, I'm an Air Infantry Night Witch from Orussia and I serve with the 78th Tame Witches, with our base stationed in Romana. My familiar is an Orussian blue cat. I have long, platinum blond hair, down to my back and green eyes. I-I am 13years old, 5 feet tall and I weigh 95 pounds. U-urm... m-my bust? W-why would you need to know that?! Urm.. w-well...uh...if it's to be thorough then... I'm an A cup.

Track 02 - Rank

I'm am a Junior Sergeant in the Orussian Air force. The rank is essentially akin to what the western nations call a Corporal... normally witches start out their military careers as Sergeants, but because I struggled a little back in basic I wound up receiving a lesser rank then normal girls. . I've gotten better since then but... I don't think anyone cares to promote me due to the fact that I'm... not very comfortable around large groups of strangers, so I don't think they believe I can do very well as a Senior NCO.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I want to free Orussia from Neuroi control. I come from a small town north of Kazan, which is a city that sits upon a bend on the Volga. There is a hive over Moscow so I wish to try and free the motherland from the enemy's hold. I also wish to tend to my own flower garden. The Orussian Red Lily is my favorite... I wish to plant and grow a bed of such beautiful flowers. And well... what with my injury... the near loss of my leg in battle that one time: I remembered a few who had suffered worse injury than even that. I also want to help people who are amputees. Perhaps be someone who can rehabilitate war amputees. Maybe my love of flowers could help them too. And to dance Orussian Ballet like my mother did, it's something I love doing very much. I want to dance for the world, like my mother did as a girl, I heard she always danced beautifully, and I wanted to follow in my mothers foot steps. I love to dance, very much so.

Track 04 - Original unit

To tell the truth, when my magic first awakened I... I didn't want to be a witch. I was so afraid about going to war: all I really wanted to do was to dance as an Orussian Ballerina like my mother, but I was born one of the chosen witches. My mama, being a witch herself, told me that my powers could do so many beautiful things... but still... I had always aspired to be a dancer like my mother: not a solider. In the end I... only wanted to make mama happy so I tried to be responsible, as afraid as I was. I got a lot of training started when I was just 9 back in 1940. But after I turned 10 I was actually allowed to enlist in the military. I-I served previously in the 1st Air Defense Corps and was trained in night flying early in my career, seeing as we desperately needed witches that could fly and fight at night and detect Neuroi scout and infiltration units into friendly territory. It was one of the few things I was very good at; I was able to train myself in learning how to use magic radar better then my peers, but I was still given the rank of Junior Sergeant despite that. My hometown fell to Neuroi control shortly before I enlisted. We fled west and after being assigned to the Eastern Front for a few months and fighting on the front to take back Orussia, I was resigned from my old unit to another to conduct flight operations and night patrols in Europe.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Clotilda is such a kind, caring person. She feels a lot like a mother when she leads us in battle and takes care of our well being on base. I feel really safe whenever she's around. And she always gives us support and makes sure we are all taken care of. I really and truly like the Captain, I'm thankful that I'm under her command.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

T-to be honest when I first heard of and saw the Lieutenant when she arrived I was scared of her. I heard many stories about the Krupke bloodline and I feared that she would have been a mean person. But after the Captain told us otherwise, and after watching her from a distance for a while, I discovered that she isn't a mean person at all... not really. Deep down she's really nice, but she has such a strange look in her eyes. Almost like... hurt... I wonder what could have happened to her to give her such damaged, pain filled eyes.

Track 07 - About Jenna

Jenna... my beloved Liberion flame! Oh how I love my dear Jenna: she is so brave, so bold, so passionate , so strong and so kind. We met when I was just a small girl with my striker and my weapon fighting on the European front. I managed to spot a wing of Laros and Laros-Ki supporting a few Kefalas class bomber Neuroi that were moving to bracket an allied unit during a huge battle. I moved in to provide support when I heard a voice on the radio requesting support, saying that she was deep in the forest trying to intercept a large Neuroi land unit by herself, and she was running low on ammo. I rushed to save her and once I reached her and the Neuroi the two of us used our magic together to defeat that horrid enemy: my Ice and her Fire. And then I saw the face... of the most beautiful girl in the world. My heart beat so fast... I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After a few weeks of getting to know each other and spending a couple more dating we were deployed once again to a desperate battle with a massive Neuroi land unit that couldn't be taken down easily. So Jenna and I... we didn't know if we were going to survive but it was at that moment... we confessed our love for each other... we... we kissed each other... and then we fought for each other. We fought together, using all of our magic combined. It took some time, but we destroyed the enemy. That night... I gave my body to my Liberion Flame. She had given me so much happiness in my life. I love my Liberion Flame, my beloved Jenna. So long as I'm by her side... I feel like I can do anything...

Track 08 - About Alannah

Comrade Alannah has a great deal of endurance. I admire that, a part of me is envious of the fact she can stay airborne for such long periods of time. It would be helpful if I had skills like that for Night Patrols. She likes pushing her limits, that much is clear and she's always the active one in our unit and she always fights with such vigor. She does sometimes push herself a bit too much , I do hope she doesn't over do it.

Track 9 - About Brinda

Brinda is a small girl who's new to the life of an Air Infantry Witch, but she is plenty strong: like bull! She's a very brave girl and it's nice to get to talk with someone who around the same height as I am... well she's a bit shorter than me truth be told, but I feel more comfortable around people who are either my size or a bit shorter. My Liberion flame is the only exception of course. The thing with Brinda however is that I believe... no... I _know_ that she loves Alannah. I can see it in her eyes, on her face, and the by the way she moves and acts. Yet she doesn't act on those feelings... I wonder why?

Track 10 - About Olivia

Olivia was very intimidating when we both met for the first time. She was curt, blunt, mean tempered and she itched for a fight, always. She loved battle to an extreme degree, it was very scary at first, and her magical ability made her even scarier. But then my dear Jenna gave me the courage to go up and talk to her during mess. After I got to interact with her I felt a bit better: I then saw how much of a kind, caring person she really is. Now I feel safe being around her, even when she goes feral in battle. The only concern about her I have is that she might be too reckless when fighting, I hope she doesn't do anything too dangerous.

Track 11- About Hélène

Oh? Our unit's painter from Gallia? She has a such a talent with her brush and she paints such beautiful paintings, and she even sketches things she finds out in the field with a pencil and pad so she can paint what she sees later. She holds art in high regard; it's precious to her. And in battle she performs very well. Unfortunately she misses out on details sometimes. A few times she hadn't properly maintained her uniform, others where her striker wasn't properly cleaned, just to name a few. One time she tried to cook a meal and she put in too much spices, used the wrong ingredients and left it to cook for too long. The entire squad was sick for four days... I thought I was going to die!

Track 12 - About Nobuko

At the time she was very unapproachable, and made me very nervous being under her gaze. She is a very serious person and extremely disciplined, always wearing a straight face and saying few words. But having spent this much time with her, I know that she's a caring, brave and extremely loyal soldier. She is very skilled at stealth, a few times she and I conduct small night time raids and ambushes against the enemy. We both have gotten very skilled at fighting the Neuroi like that, none of them can see us coming. Noji is like a shadow... or perhaps a phantom on the battlefield. She disappears no sooner then she appears. Many times I have seen Neuroi in disarray when she strikes at them, unsure of where she is coming from. She is quite a deadly fighter.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi really baffled me when I first met her, but I find even as peculiar as she is that she's a wonderful, loving person. She always wants to make people happy, and she wants to heal the sick and injured, so yes, I'm glad she's my squad mate. I do wish she didn't try to always peep in on my Liberion Flame and I during our... "private time" together. That's an invasion of privacy! *Sigh* Well I guess it could be worse...

Track 14- About Morgan

The pilot officer is a very supportive person, she always tries to cover everyone during major battles. She has a drive that to be quite honest I can't really explain, you have to see her in action to really understand what I mean by that. She and Alannah always seem to be competing with each other, seeing such passion from the both of them is, to be quite honest, an impressive sight to behold. She likes to drink Irish Coffee quite a bit, she says it's a good way to get perked up and tipsy at the same time. I'm just not sure if that's a wise combination though.

Track 15- - About Sydney and Valerie Radley

Ah... well... the Radley sisters? W-well they are nice enough girls. They always try to tend to everyone's mental well being in our unit. Sydney plays music on her guitar, she plays it so well, it helps sooth us and eases our minds. Not to mention her magic lets her use her music as a tool in combat. That is very uncommon magic. Valerie is always so happy and cheery, while her sister seems to be the opposite. Valerie often uses her PIAT in battle, it's such a peculiar weapon. I hear mundane soldiers have difficulty with the recoil and cocking the charging mechanism, but for Valerie she is able to render those problems irrelevant. I...I've heard of sisterly love before, but they are both have been... very close...could it be? Ah but that's silly! Perhaps it's normal for sisters to be close, especially twins at that.

Track 16 - Ambitions

To become a ballerina and dance for mama, and for the world... it has always been a long held dream of mine... I have always felt much more strong and confident than I normally would when I dance... I feel a sense of... liberation... of freedom... and mama was always so happy when I danced for her when she was having a hard day. I always wanted to bring joy to people though dance... but I want to grow beautiful flowers that cover the land, mama also grew a flower garden. She told me flowers can help sooth people and I always believed it to be true... flowers do bring a soothing feeling to the heart... and with so many amputees because of the war... I want to dance and plant beautiful flowers for them to help them cope with their wounds... and I want to stay by my dear Jenna's side... forever. She told me some of her life and... after hearing of it... I want to stay with her forever...she dosn't deserve to live a life alone anymore.

Track 17- About your striker unit

My striker, or at least my back up unit, is the Yak-3. It's a very robust and easy to maintain striker unit that boasts a light weight, and has a surprisingly good stability while firing my weapon. It has a high power-to-weight ratio which gives it excellent performance. It excels at dog fighting, and other Orussian witches say it's comparable to the Britanian Ultramariene Spitfire and the Liberion P51D. However, it has some of its problems, some of the surfaces of the striker tend to come unstuck after pulling out of high speed dives. Other drawbacks of the striker unit is short range, a very big problem for patrols as well as poor engine reliability. The pneumatic system for the flaps and brakes, which is typical for all Yak fighters I suppose, is problematic. Though less reliable than hydraulic or electrical alternatives, the pneumatic system was preferred by the Orussian air force owing to significant weight savings. I've often used the Yak-3 for short sorties and dogfights, but for exceptionally long night patrols I used the Petlyakov Pe-3, and often the Pe-3 was my primary unit, which was also used as a high-speed bomber by Orussian witches and heavy attack legs for night patrols. It is very durable with strong casing armor and shields, it could carry a great deal of weight and it's range was very impressive. I used it for night patrols, and had trained with it as well back when I started my military career. The Pe-3 I had was damaged during one of my patrols when a Neuroi wing that was hammering away at me shot out my left units propeller module when I was flying close to the tree line. The unit took a lot of damage and kept operating well up until that point, where I basically crashed into the trees. I was injured, but my right unit could still fly so I was able to finish the enemy off. I had to rely on my Yak-3 for night patrol until my Pe-3 is repaired or replaced with another one. *Weak Groan* I hope I receive a replacement soon, I can't get as much range with my yak-3 for long, also because of the unit type it is, I struggle trying to carry my weapon while operating it, it was so much easier to carry my weapon with my Pe-3. I mean, I like it as a short range dog fighting striker, but My Pe-3... I can't perform night duties as well, for as long or as far without it.

Track 18 -About your weapons.

My weapon is an Orussian C61k 20mm auto cannon, a heavily modified witch operated version of the... 37 mm automatic air defense gun M1939 "61-K", if I... remember... hmm... the C...stood for"сжатый" or "Compressed"? Or I think it is: I can't remember. It's hard to remember such things. It is a very large but powerful weapon that I use on night patrol to inflect massive damage to Neuroi in a short period of time. It had served me well in my engagements with the enemy, saved my life more times than I can count. A few times I carry extra ammo when battles get long, but with the Yak-3 it can get difficult carrying all this weight very well and performing aerial maneuvers for long periods of time. The Pe-3 was better suited for it, the Heavy Air legs allowed me to unleash a little more magical power and allow me to easily carry and wield such a large, powerful weapon with better ease, but I must make do I guess. For a Sidearm I use the TT-33, which is a simple, accurate, rugged, reliable and powerful pistol, although to be honest it isn't a very safe weapon to carry while loaded since the safety catch was omitted, save for a half cock notch which rendered the slide inoperable until the hammer was drawn back to full cock. Sometimes I worry about it going off in my holster when I draw it... I've seen that happen a few times before, and not just to mundane soldiers.

Track 19 -About your Magic.

My inherent magic is called "Led Malyy" or "Ice Snare". It's an Ice based magic that allows me to freeze moisture in the air to create ice spikes to impale an opponent. Back in Orussia I was able to turn entire fields into a sea of ether reinforced ice spikes, pillars and bramble towers. I manage to cause the enemy a great many casualties thanks to my gift. And when I'm with Jenna... we both combine our magic to create a powerful force of Ice and Fire: "Burning and Freezing Hell". The only catch is that if I use Led Malyy too much or concentrate too much super-cooled ether my hands... they tend to get very cold. I remember once where my hands became very frost bitten... to the point where my fingers were in fact covered in ice. I had to be aware and very careful of my limits after that happened. My mama did make me a pair of magically treated winter gloves to help keep my hands warm and to allow me to use Led Malyy for much longer periods of time but even then they can only delay the inevitable. They have their limits, I had to learn that the hard way when my hands and gloves were completely covered in Ice during a very intense battle. When my hands become frost bitten or freeze it... it really hurts. But aside from that, I also learned how to use Magic Antenna, a type of military magic that night witches are often taught, allowing me access to Radio waves and lets me detect Neruoi. However, during my training with this magic I started to wonder if there was a way for me to not only detect the enemy, but blind them as well. I discovered a way of using the Magical antenna and creating a type of radar feedback that disrupts a Neuroi's senses, called "chaff". It's surprisingly effective, but it seems like I'm the only one as of yet to master such a difficult thing. I tired teaching other night witches, but they all had great difficulty in trying to learn the technique, and Magic Radar abilities are challenging enough a skill to learn. Although the chaff does have the drawback of blinding me for a few minutes and can even knock me out for a bit; trying to use chaff sends feed back with radio waves that causes a part of my brain called the Occipital lobe to momentarily cause a surge in ether enriched radio wavelengths inside my brain that causes temporary blindness. It may leave me vulnerable for a moment, but it also disrupts and and blinds a Neuroi's senses for around five to ten minutes. It also makes my ears ring a little, it's really uncomfortable. But because of this it really helps dealing with Neuroi easier. So in my unit I'm incredibly vital during reconnaissance, night patrol and ambush missions... and yet... I'm still not promoted. Why is it that I'm held back for promotion?

Track 20 - About your homeland

The winters are often cold in Orussia. You have to bundle up warmly or you could very well freeze to death in the snow. Even with a protective magical field, some days and nights are so cold that a witch needs to bundle up in winter clothing. One good thing to help keep warm is warm fires and the Banya, which is an Orussian steam bath. We had a few in the town I grew up in, they really help keep you refreshed and healthy.

Track 21- Food you're good at making

I really love making Paskha, it's made with tvorog or farmers curd cheese as the main ingredient with the choice of other ingredients added in like butter, eggs, sour cream, raisin, almonds, vanilla, spices, and candied fruits can be used. It's a very good desert that my mother often made and taught me to make myself. Although I can't make it, I have had Medovukha, which I sometimes got to share with my father. It was very sweet in flavor, which is why I like it, although occasional vodka is okay.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Life of a witch in the military is hard, and really scary at times. As I said... at first I didn't want to be one of the chosen witches. But I'm glad that I am helping people somehow. I like helping people, it makes me happy seeing how others look to us with such loving eyes, and seeing that look of relief when we witches are in their presence. I feel like... even despite the hardships we must endure, so long as people need us, so long as they are cheering for us and so long as we have each other to fall back on... I can bear this burden easier.

Track 23- About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I wonder what life for me would be like if my beloved Jenna asked me... I-I mean...I heard how two girls from Jenna's homeland married each other. I wonder if... I hope one day... that my Liberion flame... will she ask me to become her bride? B-but for now, I'm just so happy to call Jenna mine! I'd like to go back to her hometown again someday... or better yet, I... I want to take her back to my homeland... and share a Banya together. M-maybe we both could... try being intimate while we...AH! WHAT AM I THINKING!? SUCH NAUGHTY THOUGHTS, HOW LEWD OF ME!

Track 24- Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Dobroye utro tovarishch! (Good morning comrade!)

(Morning greeting 2)

Da, da, good morning, how are you?

Track 25 - Meal

Oh, this looks so good, thank you.

That was very good, c-can I have a little bit more?

U-um... it's ready. I h-hope that you l-like it.

This tastes wonderful!

Belch! Oh, n-no I'm sorry, but it's just... not very good.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Good day to you comrade.

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Good evening, are you doing well?

Track 28- Before bed

I hope you have a good sleep... my friend.

Track 29 - Sending off

O-okay, I'll see you later then.

Track 30 - Reception

Um...uh...h-h-hello! N-nice to meet you. *Shy's away timidly*

Track 31 - Other lines

Um...yes, that's quite alright...

T-thank you very much...

I... I promise that I won't fail you.

I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

N-no, no, no. It's okay! Really, everything is alright!

I know... I know you can do it! Please don't give up; always do your best!

Track 32- Incoming mail

Oh, I have mail? S-someone wanted to message me?

A letter? I wonder what's inside?

Track 33 - Startup

So I... just turn it on?

Track 34 - Shut down

Time to switch off then? Alright.

Track 35 - Error

W-wait! What happened? Ah! What did I do?!

I did something wrong! I've broken it! I'm sorry!

*Sniffling* I've ruined it! It's all my fault, please forgive me! *Sobbing*

So many problems with this machine, I don't know how to fix it!

I've made a mistake comrade! Please can you help me?

I'm so lost... I don't know what I'm doing.

Track 36- Enlargement

You want it bigger, da? I understand.

Track 37 - Reduction

You want it smaller then this? Okay, I can fix that.

Track 38 - Maximized

Um... are you sure you need it that big?

Track 39 - Minimized

It's so small...I can barely see it!

Track 40 - Deletion

I'll be sure to delete this.

Track 41 - Download

I'm downloading now.

The download is finished! I feel so happy!

Track 42- Connection

Establishing connection.

Disabled connection.

Track 43 - Call

A-ah! The phone! S-should I get that?

It's for you... it sounds very important.

Track 44 - Answering machine

H-hello? I-it's Darya. Forgive me b-but if it's okay, please leave a message after the tone. I promise I'll call you back!

Track 45- Fanservice (1)

Ah~! You're touching me like this? B-b-but that's so lewd!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Jenna...my Liberion Flame... I love you! I love you my Liberion Flame!

Please my love: touch me there. I want to feel you. All of you.

My heart beats only for you, my beloved. I want to stay with you forever...

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Net! Do not touch me!

You are NOT my Liberion Flame! I am NOT yours to touch!

I hate you...I hate you! Just leave me alone! *Sobs*

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

W-well they aren't really panties, so it's normal to wear them, yes? It's not embarrassing, right?

Track 48- Combat

Darya Abakumova; preparing to carry out night patrol...

Neuroi detected: preparing to engage.

Seems like this will be difficult: Deploying Chaff. They should be blind now.

I won't let you escape! Firing now!

Enemy signatures are confirmed destroyed. I'm returning to base.

* * *

**And with that, Darya's Himegoe is complete. Their will be more to come, in fact her Liberion flame will be comming up next so be sure to read and review. Thanks again everyone.**

**Edit: Also I like to thank blaze for the idea regarding Darya's chaff ability; seeing as this revision would make her abilities much more balanced.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jenna Foster

**Another Himegoe, this time of a Liberion Land Battle Witch named Jenna, one of the few witches of the 78th to have had the most screen time in WR141. Let me know your thoughts of both her and her Orussian Snowflake and as always; their will be more witches on the way.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

Hey! I'm Jenna Foster from the good ol US of L and a Land Battle Witch of the Liberion Army. My familiar is a Mountain Lion. I'm Sixteen years old, Five foot 2 and 114 pounds. Huh? My bust? About a medium B cup, but just so you're aware; you don't have permission to touch them. Only Darya can lay her hands on these puppies. What else about me of interest? Family? No, afraid not... my parents and family bought it in a train accident when I was still a babe with a pacifier, so I'm an orphan. Grew up on the streets, often times alone. And their are things back than that... honestly I regret but I didn't know what else to do. So I did. And, well, that's all she wrote, really.

Track 02 - Rank

I hold the rank of Sergeant Major of the Liberion Army. Basically that means that I'm a senior NCO, not an officer, so I have to take orders as much as I'm given orders. Chain of command: The brass tell my officers in charge what they want done, the officers tell the girls above me what the marching orders are, they in turn tell me what to do with the girls I'm to lead, then it's up to me to best interpret those orders and fulfill the mission given and the girls beneath me then have to follow my instructions and follow my lead so we can accomplish the task at hand. Confused yet? Well you're in the Army now kid; it's best just to learn as quickly as possible how this whole show works. You might want a cup of coffee at hand though... it'll be long one.

Track 03 Dreams for the future

I want to help people, use my gift in magic to keep people safe. When the war broke out and people were getting hurt, old man Higgens told me that I could put my powers to good use. So I became a Mechanized Armored Infantry Witch. I know a lot of girls in the military had the same dream as I do, but it's a good dream to have right? That and... well... I want to ask Darya to marry me. She's given me light in my life that I thought I'd never see or know. I want her to be a part of my life... I just don't know when it will be the right time to ask... maybe after the war? Or should I do it sooner? I just don't know... but I want to... I want to...

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 7th Armored Division and the Brigade I was apart of was tasked with serving alongside 28th infantry division in Europe for a while, our Karlsander buddies called us "The Bloody Bucket": partially because of the unit insignia, but mostly because of the fact the amount of blood we spilled trying to take the fight to the enemy. Had to lead a squad of my own for a few times, but a lot of the fighting I saw was nuts, let me tell ya. However, my squad leader was a real piece of work; she saw _way_ too many war films growing up. When the platoon I was in had been sent to fight in the Battle of Hürtgen Forest... what a real fucking mess that was. It was an ill-conceived and costly battle. Hell it was so hectic that we had multiple friendly fire casualties. And during that time my platoon was split, my half was cut off and then everyone in that half either got lost or wiped out by the enemy, or these two girls what were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time: fucking friendly fire from an artillery shell that fell on them. What a FUBAR fire mission that was, hell some called it an out and out loss for us, and a few other battles in the Bulge were pretty tough. At least...one good thing came of it...

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Oh, the Captain? Fuck yeah, I like her. She's way better than the last officer I had to work under. That damned Lt couldn't lead her way out of a wet paper bag, but Clotilda? Best damn officer you could ever ask for! She treats us well, she guides us competently, she's firm, tough, and can breathe real fire if she had to, but she cares about us. Treats us more than people; she treats us like family. Heh, or at least that's what it feels like... then again, I might not be all to knowledgeable about what a family's dynamic is really like. But if the 78th is my family, then I guess Clotilda would be our mom. I mean that of course with the utmost respect, no lie.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

Ludwiga was different then what most people would think of her initially. She seems to carry herself with detachment and standoffishness but the thing is that she really does care about other witches. Some people actually thought she would have been exactly like her old man, but hey, her pop's is a witch hater. I might not have any parents, but even I know that a witch born to a witch hater wouldn't be sitting all pretty. She has that look on her face, I'm not sure how to describe it. One thing I like is that she's a pretty damn fierce 2IC in battle. And she has some pretty damn cool magic if I do say so. Detonate. Raw either being concentrated and discharged in an explosion. Pretty powerful stuff.

Track 07 - About Darya

Darya...heh...yeah, she's my girlfriend. My "Orussian Snowflake." She is so beautiful, like a flower, or a warm sunny day in spring. I met her on the battlefield, during that particular battle with things going to hell, I was cut off from the rest of the squad and facing down this particularly skilled Neuroi. I'd go so far as to say it was an elite of some kind. Started running low on ammo and I thought I was going to buy the farm. But then... she descended from the heavens and together we took the damned thing down. She was cute, a little shy, but she was a good girl. Not goanna lie... I fell for her like a ton of bricks. And after a few weeks that soon turned into a month or so... we became lovers. I was barley scraping though life, figured I'd be going at things alone. But thanks to Darya... it looks like I don't have to be alone at all. I'll be by her side for the rest of my life: wherever she goes, I go...

Track 08 - Alannah

Hey, what can I say about the Aussie? She's a hard charging pistol; she grabs life by the horns and holds on for dear life. She's great for bumming around with during off hours. She has a kind of... inconsistent cycle going on though. Most of the time she is full of more energy then she knows what to do with, but some days she can turn into a real goldbrick. Although she's only like that when she really pushes her magical abilities past their limits so I guess I can understand that. But damn, she can really put away the water; you'd think she were a camel or something.

Track 9 - About Brinda

Oh yeah, she's the Palian. I heard she was a Land Battle Witch who transferred into air infantry. That's cool and all, but it begs the question why she chose to become Air Infantry. Eh, I guess she had her reasons. She said she did so after she met Alannah, I guess she just wants to be close to a friend, right? I can understand that. Brinda is also a pretty fierce fighter, especially being a girl of that size. I mean she's pretty small... eh, I guess it doesn't matter though. She's a great solider, that's all that matters in the long run.

Track 10 - About Olivia

Hell yeah, Olivia's belt-fed to the hilt. She's a Liberion devil dog. A jarhead. A Marine, in case you're not picking this up yet. She's one of the toughest girls in the unit, and she handles her fifty cal like a champ. She served most of her career in the Pacific for a few years, saw some heavy fighting against the Neuroi in some pretty freaky battles. Her training was much more intense then the training I got, which was pretty rigorous. But the stuff I heard about Pacific battle theaters and how mundane Marines and witches had to clear out entire Islands, even while underground in tight quarters. The Neuroi in the Pacific are devious; they hid in murder holes, tunnels, trenches and Neuroi made pillboxes. The weather, environment and the local insects are also, in Olivia's own words: "a damned nightmare" . I hear how medical witches often have to treat soldiers with crotch rot, there's even a couple cases of some of the girls getting it too. And Olivia had to fight and live in all of that shit. The girls got some major balls: takes a lot of guts to fight in conditions like that. Although if I'm being completely honest: we didn't really get along when we first met at first partly because of my past as an occasional thief and in part because Olivia was way more antagonistic with everyone at the time... but after we got to know one another beyond all that, we became good friends. Clotilda said that because we both share the same rank, we've got to work together to lead the squad. It's all cool. I'm fine with that, I just hope Olivia doesn't get too frenzied when we sortie. She tends to go a bit overboard at times. Not sure if that's because of the training, the battles she went through or if she was like that before enlisting in the Corps. Get's even worse when she uses her magical ability, so it's a real handful.

Track 11- About Hélène

Hélène just can't seem to get things together sometimes, but not for lack of trying. I dunno, I guess if I had to peg it down it might because most of her focus is on painting. She always paints stuff, always. Gardens, Aircraft, villages, the ocean, the unit. Everything. She's a decent enough fighter, so I can't fault her too much on that. Strangely enough this one time we were passing through a village when we came across this one small art gallery filled with some very beautiful paintings. The rest of the village was not in the best of shape from a Neuroi attack that was briefly repelled but was amassing for a counter attack, but the gallery was really intact, pretty much untouched if you can believe it. Turns out the painting of a famous local artist was inside. She had protective looks resting on those paintings, but the moment Hélène's eyes fell on that one painting in particular she said she wouldn't let the Neuroi destroy these works of art. She called them the legacy of not only the artist, but of the society long passed and our shared legacy for ourselves and for futures to come. She said she was going to hold her position at this gallery and defend it, with or without us. That's why she was called the "Monument Witch." To her art is like a human life: precious. Irreplaceable. Worth protecting. So... yeah... we had to protect the gallery and all that art. After her speech, well, I couldn't really argue with her. What can I say: she loves art.

Track 12 - Nobuko

The Warrant Officer sure as hell doesn't say much. She's more quiet then a mouse mostly, she's snuck up on me more times than I can count. Not to mention she seems to appear and disappear either out of the blue or in puffs of smoke. That stuff is great in battle, but on base: it's annoying! You never know where she's going to pop out from next! Don't get me wrong though, when it comes to discipline she's a cut above the rest, she's really in control of herself in each and every aspect, ya know? I still need to get to know her better, aside from the whole "Ninja" thing and her military career I don't know much about her, at least not personally.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Huba-Huba! Erzsi is a real pretty looking perv. No really: she's a _huge _perv. Darya and I found that out the hard way when we caught her watching us from the bushes. She's nice and all, but come on, I was in the middle of some love making with my girl! Well, she is the squad medic, and is damn good at what she does... plus she's a good hearted person. I guess that's why both myself and the other girls can put up with her perving on everyone.

Track 14- About Morgan

Morgan is a pretty serious girl. She's all for military regulations and maintaining discipline around base. That's all well and good, but she doesn't seem to cut loose very often. She's far too busy trying to get better at being an Air Infantry Witch, which is fine, but seriously, take five every once in a while. Well, I did find her drooling over some blueprints for the Ether Jet Striker the Ursula was looking at. As well as this one book she had on Jet aircraft that caught her interest. She said jet power was the wave of the future; that the next generation was going to be fighting in a brave new sky. Not sure if it will be or not, I don't really get it, but hey if it's a big deal then who knows. It might make things easier for us in fighting the Neuroi. I just know that we land battle witches will be happy with a pair of tracked legs and a big old Witch Combat Gun and we're all set for a good time. Give me a magic mass WCG and I'm all set. She and the other Air infantry can cover us from the skies, we'll mop things up from the ground.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

These two girls are really something. They are pretty good as a tank hunting team, but it's just that... well those two are pretty close despite being complete and total polar opposites of each other. Sydney is the serious one who sees things as they are and Valerie is the idealistic romantic. I have heard of the saying of opposites attract, so I guess that must be it. I do appreciate the fact they both work as hard as they do to keep everyone moral up. They want to become psychiatrists in the future, that's quite a field; it will be important to have more people like that after this war is over. Although I noticed with that that little tidbit they kind of make Olivia uncomfortable. I wounder what that's about?

Track 16 - Ambitions

I just want to help people. I'm a witch: It's what witches are supposed to do, right? That, and... I want to find a nice, quiet place for me and Darya to settle down for the rest of our lives. A large property with a big, beautiful garden so she can plant and tend to the flowers that she wants. Anything and everything for her... I just want to make sure she's happy. Maybe one of these days... before that happens... I can finally get her that ring... and...pop the question to her. I hope she says yes...

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My Striker is the M4A2 type Sherman. The offensive and defensive capabilities of the Sherman may not be anything special but mechanically speaking it's a very reliable, easy to maintain and there is a massive amount of these things getting made that if my unit ever permanently crapped out or was destroyed I'd get a replacement in a snap of my fingers. With that in mind many nations were wither loaned or had outright bought Sherman Strikers for their land battle witches, including nations like Britiania, Farawayland as well as countless others that needed tracked legs to field in the war. Thing is with the Sheman's is that if the operator of a striker takes damage that they just aren't able to handle the Sherman sacrifices itself to save the witches life. I know this because it has happened to me a couple times to me out in the field. I spent a healthy chunk of the war fighting stark naked at times. A lot of the guys and some of the girls really enjoyed that. How I felt about that? I was too busy fighting Neuroi to care wither I had clothes or not... was a bit breezy though. I've been thinking about maybe upgrading to the "Easy 8" variant when I get the chance. My unit had served me well, but I think it's about time to look into something better. The E8 has better acceleration, better armor and shields, better mobility and the standard issue 56mm Anti-Neuroi Rifle has better accuracy, better rate of fire, and better penetration than the 40mm witch combat gun.

Track 18- About your weapons

I used to use a 40mm or Magic Mass Witch Combat Gun when I got my Sherman issued to me. It was good, but I wanted something with a little bit more range, so after some scrounging I found this one witch from Britannia who was fielding a Sherman Firefly variant striker with accompanying Witch Combat Gun. It's better in terms of reach but it does use a smaller caliber shell. It still does decently enough, both my magic and the custom HE rounds for the Firefly are aright but don't pack the same kick as a standard issue 40mm, especially against the heaviest armored Neuroi. Maybe the 56mm Anit-Neuroi Rifle of the "Easy 8" would be better. Another problem is because it uses a Britannian made shell I had to contend with a lot of logistical problems, I had never seen the supply officer more pissed then he was then; that's sorta the reason why I'm now a member of the Tame Witches; bastard just wanted to be rid of me for making him do a little extra work getting the ammo I needed. Though totell the truth: the fact that the weapon was designed to be used with the Firefly striker, I dunno, the weapon fires weird when I'm using my Sherman... it has different specs. It's not made for my unit so I have to really compensate accurately. It can be a chore at times. As a sidearm I carry a Colt .45 M1911. Nothing but cold, well crafted Liberion steel. It's reliable, packs a punch to it, hell it's one of the best pistols out there in my book. No other pistol like it and I wouldn't want to have any other kind of pistol at my side. When my WCG runs dry, I'll be bringing this baby out to let the Neuroi know that I've still got some fight still left in me. There have been quite a few times I used the M2 Flamethrower out in the field. It's pretty good at clearing out trenches, forests, towns and other close quarters, but I don't use it's very often, but it's a weapon that really complements my inherent magic abilities... which, while we're at it...

Track 19 - About your Magic.

My magic is a spell called "Ignite", although I once learned in this one class I took in school that in an Ancient Romagnan language it's called "Ignire". My magic is a twofold power that allows me to not only imbue my weapons and projectiles with incendiary properties, it can also oxidize the air around me by using my magic to allow ether and the compounds of the air to be manipulated and ignited, creating massive area of effect fire blast around myself for protection or against groups of enemies to barbecue the enemies ranks. Also thanks to my magic I can turn the rounds in my WCG into "High-Explosive-Incendiary-Rounds." It's pretty damn effective against Neuroi, really makes the bastards scream when I use em.

Track 20 - About your homeland

I'm from Philadelphia, a city located in Pennsylvania. It's a city that culturally and historically is pretty damned important. It's home to a lot of very diverse people from a multitude of ethnic backgrounds. Basically the state is just a great big melting pot. For a lot of people from outside of the USL it's fascinating to see so many people of so many different walks of life and origins in one place, but for myself, it's just where I grew I was much younger I tried to take whatever jobs I could, even delivering papers but not many people were hiring and the few jobs I got could barley pay to help me along. I got desperate enough that I had to...steal to survive. Food mostly,but sometimes I pick pocketed jewelry and wallets full of cash so I can eat. Yeah... I was a no good, two bit thief. I didn't want to be one but it was either that or I starve to death in the gutter; there weren't many orphanages and they weren't very great places so I had to live on the streets or wherever I could bed down. And because I had to grow up on the mean streets I sometimes had to face the odd scrap here and their... even took up boxing so I could hold my own. But I'm no vandal... or thug. I never believed in destroying things or defacing property... and I never, never wanted to hurt people. Heck narly all the fights I did find myself in I never started, and I never beleived in doing wrong to someone who didn't deserve it. In fact one time when autumn was winding down and it was getting really cold I tried to start a fire with my magic and... well I accidentally set a whole cornfield ablaze. I was still too young and inexperienced to throttle the flames right. The last bumper crop before winter; went up in smoke and 100 hectares of corn was destroyed. All because of me... I still feel terrible about that, that was the farmers lively hood that I destroyed. Spent some time in a jail cell for that and... I went willingly with the police. But heck... old man Higgins helped turn my life around with his giving me a job at his grocery store. I thought for sure that I was just a lost cause but... old man Higgins didn't think so. He said it was okay to rely on the kindness of strangers instead of having to stoop to stealing to survive. It's thanks to him I started to go home to a home instead of to bridges, ally's and sheds at night. I thought no one would ever take someone like me in longer than a minute, but their are a lot of good hearted people in Philly.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Well I am pretty good at making a good Hoagiel; that's what we call a submarine sandwich back in Philly, and I can also make Cheesesteak. It took me a little time, but I also learned how to bake Philadelphia style soft pretzels from this one girl I was an acquaintances with; her family owned a bakery that was pretty famous for its pastry. They were really nice and offered me a place to live for a while. I only stayed a couple months during the winter before heading out on my way. I didn't want to trouble them too much. They offered me a place in their home but they were already having a difficult time finically. I had no right to take advantage of their kindness, so I declined respectfully and thanked them for all they had done for me... I wonder how they are doing right now? I'd like Darya to meet them someday...

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

You know, I can't believe I'm really working alongside some of the most famous witch units in Europe. The 501st, the 504th, and a lot of other units. When the 78th Combined Reserve Squadron was formed it was an experimental, mixed unit of Land Battle and Air Infantry Witches. Higher ups wanted to see if such a unit would be able to perform well in other battle theaters like how the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron was in Africa. We may be a reserve squadron, be that doesn't mean we drag our heels when the chips are down. We gotta keep our powder dry; we're soldiers.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

We witches are born with unique, special gifts. We have powers that provide us with the means to help serve and protect people. I always knew that to be a profound truth, but I never knew how I should go about using my gift to the best of my ability. Old Man Higgins told me that at any rate, and I agreed with him. And what with the war happening, well, I figured what better place to help someone then on the battlefield, protecting others from danger. It's what witches do, right? We go where we are needed.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Rise and shine, it's a new day!

(Morning greeting 2)

Reveille girls! Out of bed and on your feet! It's time to earn your paychecks!

Track 25 - Meal

Wow, this looks good. Thank you.

That was great: Thanks for the meal!

Yo, foods on: come and grab some grub!

Hey, not bad. I like it.

I hate to tell ya this... but I wouldn't feed this to a starving dog. Just saying.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Hey, how are things going?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Good evening, how are things shaking?

Track 28 - Before bed

You have a good night sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow.

Track 29 - Sending off

Alright, I'll catch you later.

Track 30 - Reception

Well, well, nice of you to join us. Fall in, the Captain's going to address us.

Track 31 - Other lines

Hey there, nice to meet ya!

Thanks a lot, I could use an extra hand around here.

Oh crap, my bad... I fucked that up... sorry.

Hey, hey, relax. It'll be an easy fix, forget about it.

I'll watch your back alright, you just do what you can. I'm counting on you.

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Looks like the mails here. I've got one for you.

Mail's here, I wonder what it could be?

Track 33 - Startup

Alright, let's turn this puppy on.

Track 34 - Shut down

Well, that's that. Let's shut this off.

Track 35 - Error

Uh... wait... what just happened?

I'm no good with this. What the hell do I do?

Oh for the love of pete... this is all I need!

What. The Actual. Fuck?

No, no. Damn it! What the hell is with this damned thing?!

Ah...sorry... I um...think this might have...broke?

I think we might need to by a new one. This one's dead as a doornail.

Track 36 - Enlargement

Can't see it too well? No prob, I'll make it bigger for ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Need it smaller? Alright, you're the boss.

Track 38 - Maximized

Whoa, okay that is too fucking big, don't ya think?

Track 39 - Minimized

It's smaller then ants at a picnic. I mean: I sure as hell can't read that.

Track 40 - Deletion

Don't need this: deep six it.

Track 41 - Download

Downloading something eh? Man, I hope it's good.

Track 42 - Connection

Connection is up!

Connection's terminated.

Track 43 - Call

Hey, you got a phone call, you might want to take this.

I think that's your phone. Are you gonna get that?

Track 44 - Answering machine

Hey, it's Jenna! Leave your name, number and message at the tone, Hooah?

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Heh, heh, get a load of this: looks like someone's wants a little action, dontcha horn dog?

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Darya... I love you, babe. My hand to the heavens: you're the only girl for me...

I was alone for so long... but now I have you by my side. I'm grateful for you. Always.

No matter what may come... I'll stand with you till my dying breath. Why? Heh. Because I love you, that's why.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Alright you bastard: you don't have permission to touch me, so hands off!

Only Darya gets to touch these puppies, ya hear? You wanna grab at something, grab yourself!

You wanna be made into a walking talking barbeque? Then please, by all means: try touching me again! I fucking dare you!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

What, panties? Kind of, but they aren't really panties. So really, it's fine. Don't worry about it.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Major Jenna Foster, moving out!

We got Neuroi ahead. Look sharp girls: it's going to get hot!

Let's move it up! Pour it on em!

Alright you metal son of a bitch: Eat some of this!

Sector clear. Move it out people, let's go, let's go.


	5. Chapter 5: Alannah Wualkar

Track 01 - Introduction

G'day, I'm Alannah Wualkar of the Royal Australis Air Force, born and raised in the Commonwealth of Australis; the land down under. I'm 15 years old, I'm 5 foot 1, 110 pounds. I have dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. My familiar is a Campbell Albatross. My bust was an A-cup although I just went up to a small sized B not to long ago, so I'm doing pretty good I guess. I served with the No1. Squadron and made quite a lot of friends serving as a witch in the military. No better thing I'd rather be bloody well doing than this. People need my help after all...

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Flight Sergeant, which means I'm a Non-commissioned officer. After getting my time in boot camp I did a little jungle training as well. My parents were proud of me when I told them I was awarded my stripes, took me out celebrating that day: we had a big barbie before I was shipped out.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I want to be a bush pilot, mostly search and rescue flights, exploration and maybe even for development and transporting things in the wilderness. It feels both relaxing and exciting flying above the untamed wild below, taking the scenery and discovering new things. Come to think of it I'd also like to get into aerobatics on the side, it's fun being able to pull maneuver's that push a pilot and her machine to the limits and beyond. That would be a lark now wouldn't it? Military life is good, and maybe I could see just how far it will take me, but all wars must come to an end eventually, don't they? That said I'll try pushing myself and see just what both me and my machine can do.

Track 04 - Original unit

I was a part of No. 1 Squadron of the RAAF. Had myself a healthy bit of training, had to even repel a pair of Neuroi raiding forces that hit the coast of Australis before getting shipped out to Malaya; we had to help our allies retake Shingabra and defeat this thing that soldiers and witches have been calling a "Queen Neuroi". They best described the thing as a giant ant, but there are other weird Neruoi that appear to be strange, powerful and intimidating. I tell ya luv, theirs strange things in Malaya. I fought a lot of battles and often served as a pathfinder in my unit, pulling everyone else forward. I met with this one land battle witch unit, the Independent Witch Squadron? They were one of the witch units that were tasked with aiding in retaking Shingabra. The commander of that unit was really nice and led her girls pretty well. I wonder how they are doing? After spending a couple years fighting in Malaya there was a big counter offensive that I took part in that had me giving support to ground units and a couple air units. Enemy Neuroi hit huge tallies in that fight and I almost bought it in that battle, got downed deep behind the enemies lines. Thank goodness I got a little help, heh. After that I got reassigned to this new reserve unit in Europe, but apparently I wasn't the only one who got the transfer. I met and made a bloody great friend that day in Malaya, she joined me in the transfer.

Track 05 - About Clotilda.

The Captain is a great unit commander. It feels great knowing she will always be there to support us and motivate us in our lives. Although when she gets mad... Crikey! She can really chew your ear off if she wanted to. I know this from experience. But still, I'd rather follow her into battle than anyone else in my life, she's been the only one in my military career to go out of her way this much to get me the water I need to stay refreshed after using my magic. I swear to it; her bloods worth bottling, couldn't ask for a better unit commander then her.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant is a right powerful witch and an amazingly disciplined solider. If there ever were a witch as dedicated to her unit then it's her. She takes her duties seriously but I guess that's a given seeing as she's a Karlslander. I've seen her take on Neuroi and bring them down with her magic either in mass or even some of the bigger ones, power like hers is pretty rare to come by. She tends to keep herself at a healthy distance. And she seems... bothered by something. Then again, the Evacuation of Karlsland was probably pretty intense, she must have seen some really bad things back then. Add to the fact that her father is Ekkard Krupke; the witch hater of Karlsland... makes me wonder what life for her was like... couldn't have been very good I reckon.

Track 07 - About Darya

Darya really is a shy person, but you can't fault her for wanting to do her best. The girls got talent using the magical radar; she can even use it to blind Neuroi in battle. Normally magic radar is used for detection but she managed to work out a technique to prevent the Neuroi from detecting us. It's pretty amazing. She may be on the small side, but she is dependable where it counts. I wouldn't trust anyone else to be patrolling the night sky; I'd rather it be Darya watching out for us. On an unrelated note: she and Jenna are a really good couple. No matter what anyone else may say: those two are bloody gorgeous together. They way she looks at Jenna and Jenna at her; both Romeo and Juliet would have a run for their money.

Track 08 - About Jenna

The thing about fire is that it's an element that you can't control. It's a force of nature that leaves only ash in its wake, answering to no will but it's own. I've seen fire whirl's out in the outback during the summers that gotten intense, think of them as tornados made of flame that just cut a path of burring death all around them. If you made that into a person: you'd get Jenna. She's a lot like these fire devils: wild, untamed, unstoppable. It's an amazing thing seeing the battlefield burn all around her; really reminds me of back home. That being said Jenna is still a damn fine squad mate. She's a right cheeky lass but you can always expect her loyalty when all is said and done. But if there is something her heart burns for the most it's Darya. I saw what happened this one time when her Orussian Snowflake was shot down about a couple months after we got formed up. Jenna torched these Neuroi something fierce she did. I've heard Neuroi make sounds before but I swear that it sounded like it was honestly screaming until the flames found its core.

Track 09 - About Brinda

Heh, my best friend. I met her in Malaya that time I was downed behind enemylines. After using my magic ability up and I was unable to use it; I ran out of water, my weapon was almost overheated and my striker was getting strained passed it's normal limits. Not to mention I was done over, but just when I thought I was going to buy it when these three Neuroi were ready to finish me off Brinda came charging up with her M3 Lee Striker and both cannons blazing. Then she gave me just enough water to get me back in the game. She's probably the smallest girl I know, but she is also one of the strongest, she doesn't even have strength augmentation magic, that's all natural muscle mass. And she is a very brave girl. She used to be Land Battle but after we met she wanted to be transferred to air infantry, she said she wanted to stay by the side of a friend. Guess that shows how seriously she takes her friendships. But she does have a bit of a issue with her... self esteem? She's worried about the fact she isn't very "developed", you know; both at being air infantry and especially physically. She's a pretty girl: it shouldn't be something she should worry herself about, but I still try and make her feel more self confident; I always tell her that she will grow into a beautiful Sheila. She's my friend after all, I have to watch out for her. Although... she seems to act a little odd around me sometimes... I wonder why that is? If she's uncomfortable about something then she's more than welcome to tell me about it. I mean were both friends: I'd be more than happy to help her if she needs me.

Track 10 - About Olivia

Jeeze, if I ever live to be a hundred, I don't think I'd ever meet another girl quite as fierce as Olivia. She's a girl who's completely off the Richter scale. I heard of the conditions of the pacific and what she had to fight through. When she talks she is rough, brash, tells things as they are and is very blunt. And she is a pretty lewd yank to boot. That being said when the chips are down she's fiercely loyal and would fight tooth and nail to keep us safe, so I guess she isn't all bad. Although I remember this one time shortly after we all got formed up together and Erzsi spotted her. I swear, I didn't expect a tough girl like her getting the tables turned on her like that, but after some time the two of them became fuck buddies. After that the two of them have been pretty good friends, but they both get into their own share of trouble. The incident involving that Sherman tank: what a mess that was! Clotilda chewed their butts clean off because of all the damage they caused trying to have a quickie in a bloody tank!

Track 11- About Hélène

I may have met a few Aboriginal tribes growing up in Australis, but it's not very often you find a Gallian witch of African descent. She explained that members of her family a few decades back made a major move from the African continent to Gallia for a new life. That's no small thing, moving from one country to another is a huge step to take, costs a lot of money too. Moves like that are a commitment. Her mother was young but married into a very well off family by this Gallian artisan who was rather renowned back in his hometown. I guess her father was why she really loves art as much as she does. It's her passion, her drive, her focus. She makes such incredible paintings that look so real that... I swear I can almost mistake them for the genuine article. And she fights to protect not only people, but art as well. And her magic is pretty good for Land Battle Witches and soldiers seeing as it can make impromptu cover out of the very earth. I haven't seen magic quite like that before to be honest. She has her flaws, sure, but in what she is good at; she excels in it.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

The woman of mystery and shadow, what can I really say about her? She's disciplined of course, her commitment to her training is pretty much the only thing that's on her mind. I've met a few Fuso witches before, but she is different from most I met; most of them like being direct and throwing themselves into the thick of the fray. Noji meanwhile prefers to strike from shadow. She likes to think things through patiently, carefully and calmly before acting on a plan, and then think of contingency upon contingency for that plan. She told us this one time that she had to go through very extreme training regimens and a unique military training school that focused on... ah, what's the word? Ninjitsu? I'm not sure exactly what that is: but I can see the results of it for myself. I have never seen a witch as level-headed, rational, skilled, powerful or in control of a situation... ANY situation... quite like Nobuko Jin. She truly is a wonder amongst witches. Although, I wonder what she does in her spare time? I honestly have no clue.

Track 13- About Erzsi

Heh, heh, Kalmer. She's a fun girl. She tries to crack jokes and tease people a lot, but I can tell there is no ill will behind any of it. If anything it seems for her she does a lot of this because she cares about people, almost like she wants to make them happy and make them laugh. She's also a very great combat medic witch with a pretty neat bit of shield control that she uses out in the field when someone's injured. She is really talented in the healing arts. Although she...*nervous laughter*... she's really getting around. She swings both ways, but seeing as the regs are as they are, she isn't allowed to get very far with guys. But girls on the other hand: well let's just say she knows all the right things to say and all the right things to do to charm you to bed: she's always shacked up with Sheila's, or so I've heard. She even felt me up once when we first met, really took me by surprise. Although after Brinda got mad at her that was the last time she ever did that. But weirdly enough she seems to be getting quite friendly with both me and Brinda despite getting her butt chewed out by our resident Ghurkha. I'm not sure what she says to her, but it always seems to make Brinda flustered, but the both of them are always smiling afterwards. Well I don't mind; I like Erzsi: she always knows how to lighten the mood around here.

Track 14- About Morgan

Oh pissing blimey, you want to talk about Morgan, that bloody pom?! Look here mate: Morgan's what you call a busy body. She's a career soldier, wants to make the military her life. Which is all well and good, but she can take things too seriously sometimes. Girl never did know when to bloody well pace herself. Heh, then again I guess she likes to push herself kind of like I do, or at least on days where I want to. She and I tend to compete a lot, before hand I just wanted to shut her gob and get her off my back, but now it's actually very exciting having her as my rival. Although I find it kind of funny that she pretty much gushes over ether jet technology and jet's in general. Whenever she isn't talking about military regs and her career she's talking about jets. Well that, and she read a lot of those science fiction novels, buries her nose in them for hours on end as much as she does a schematic for an either jet. Well, I guess everyone has got a hobby... but Sci-fi? Not really my thing. Now adventure: that's something I can jump into.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley sisters are two of the best anti-tank witches you could ask for. When it comes to hunting Neuroi on the ground these two have an amazing amount of experience under their belts. Both of them have scored over 100 kills against Neuroi walkers with Sydney on the Johnson and Valerie using her PIAT. The way they both manage to work so well together in battle is to put it simply: amazing. Sydney's a bit of a serious one though, out of the two of them she tries to keep us squared away. A few times I have seen her be the first to try and usher us away from the bodies of the dead. She said it's not a matter for us to deal with, we should leave such things to the grave digger units and mortuary affairs quartermasters. Valerie meanwhile is the planner of the group, she always ties to think up new things to keep our spirits up. So I guess she's our moral officer. And both of them try and tend to us mentally, so they are also very good at being the unit psychologists. It feels good to know they will lend an ear to us when we need someone to talk to. Plus they are very easy to get along with, people from Faraway Land are always nice people to meet with and fight beside when the Neuroi try to bushwhack ya.

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to make the world a better place then how it is. Bring peace to it. Once that happens I'd want to see the world and people. I want to see the far corners of the Earth and discover what lays beyond the boundaries of human civilization. That would be an amazing adventure, wouldn't it? That and I want to take Brinda out on a safari back in my homeland... and take her to my "little piece of paradise down under"... it's this beautiful place I go to so I can be alone with my thoughts and just relax in the wild...I know she'd love it...

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My older striker unit was a Hawk Hurricane back when I was in Australis, but for a while I've been using the Ultramarine Spitfire as my new striker. The hurricane may have been a bit on the stronger side and could take more hits than most strikers and somewhat easier to maintain, not to mention being aerodynamically stable, it still had only average speed and not much controllability. The Spitfire has a slightly higher performance and greater speed, a better rate of climb, and much more responsive to my controls, meaning I can dog fight much better with it then I could with the Hurricane. I even managed to tune the combustion engine to allow for more speed and the magic engine has been modified with longevity of magical consumption in mind, so I can fly for much longer while using my magic abilities, gives my magic far better endurance.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

I use a weapon called the Charlton Automatic Rifle, which is basically either a standard issue SMLE, Lee-Enfield or Lee-Metford rifles converted into machineguns. Australis was in need of machineguns and although orders were placed for Britannian Bren's and Liberion BAR's, or even the Britannian /Liberion made Lewis guns from the first Neuroi war but since those orders were getting tied up so often and the confidence that they would be shipped in on time was in question the Australis army had to improvise something hastily. The Charlton may sound like a shonky mess but in actuality it's really a reliable, respectable weapon that performs as well as a Bren. It filled the role it was made for, and a lot of the soldiers and even a few witches like me still are using it in battle. There's very few of these though, especially after the shipments of Brens, BAR's and Lewis guns finally came in, but they are still being fielded. Only problem with the Charlton comes whenever I start using my magic: my weapon fires so fast when my magic is active that I find myself reloading more times then I'm shooting. As good as the Charlton may be the ammo capacity is much too small for me to use my magic to it's full potential. I did put in for a requisition order for a Browning M2 fitted with a M1917 water jacket as well as "tombstone" ammunition cans that can hold 200 rounds. That would be much better in terms of ammo capacity then my Chalton but it looks like I'll be in for a long wait. For a sidearm I use the Enfield No. 2 Revolver, it serves as a very reliable backup a fast to reload revolver, kind of looks a bit like the Webley Mk IV revolver and is a lighter, easier to hold sidearm... but only problem is the long double-action trigger pull on the thing... that can cost time when I'm shooting something, thpugh my magic ability can help that sometimes.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magical ability? Okay, sure, I'll tell ya: it's called Super Overdrive. It's a magical ability that allows me to extend both the speed and endurance of not only my own body but both my strikers and my weapons. Basically I can fly faster and longer, shoot faster and for longer and physically react faster and stay combat effective for longer than most girls can. I can fight longer and faster and push the limits beyond what most witches can handle. Only problem is that having my ability active for too long drains my magic reserves and that in turn reduces the effectiveness and duration the spell lasts. Once my spell expires I can get fatigued at best or get cramps at worst if I push myself too hard. Not only that but when my spell peters out my weapons and strikers can get strained if I keep using them carelessly to the point of catastrophic failure. After use of my magic for normal or extended lengths of time I need to rest and drink two Jerry-can's of water to feel better. Something about drinking water really helps ease my body and replenishes my magic.

Track 20 - About your homeland

The Commonwealth of Australis is a land filled with amazing wildlife and the people consist of the Aboriginal tribes in the outback and in larger part the descendants of peoples who had colonized as either navigators and explorers or as the descendants of penal colony prisoners in exile. Aussie's are known for being rustic and tough due to the climate and biosphere of the country, and our soldiers are known for their ruggedness, patience and our abilities at guerrilla fighting. We had to deal with a couple of Neuroi raids on the coast, but we managed to beat them back. Since soldiers like me often had to fight bushfires in civilian life as well as deal with dangerous local wildlife I guess we had to adapt a warlike mentality like combining individual initiative with team discipline in our civilian lives while keeping a level head... skills like that transferred over well into military life. I should know; I had to fight seventeen bushfires in my life: 11 of those was when I was still a small girl growing up, the other six was when I was in the military. All that aside the continent is surrounded by the beautiful Great Barrier reef, with beautiful desert, plains even a few patches of rainforest too. But most of all... about several miles away from my hometown... is my special place of solitude. Kind of found it when I was trying to find someplace quiet and secluded. I was a tomboy, so a lot of the boys I ran into wanted to try and prove themselves in the school yard, trying to start fights with me. I'd have my fair share of bruises, but trust me, it looked worse then it was; the lads had it worse off. Seriously, who try's to start a fight with a witch? Anyways that one time had more boys then normal having a go at me so I decided to lay low for a bit. After wandering around for a while that's when I found it. It's a patch of Rainforest in Queensland up North that I liked going to so that I can curl up in the shade, take in the clean air. Makes me feel better on days where I'm feeling down, gives me some joy just being there. I'd love to take Brinda there sometime to see it, I know she'd get a kick out of it.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Back home most people barbecue their food, and many meals incorporate a lot of meat, which means that our diets are high protein. I can barbecue Prawn, Balmain Bug, Yellowtail kingfish and I can prepare Abalone, Yabbi and Mud crab. I can even make a pretty good fruit salad, although for "bush tucker", better known as bush foods my favorite is the Desert Quandong and Sweet Quandong; a type of peach native to my country, and I can prepare bush tomatoes, bush potatoes, wombat berries and a couple other bush foods. I can also make Damper which consists of a wheat flour based bread, traditionally baked in the coals of a campfire. I can even prepare kangaroo meat and Crocodile meat on the barbie.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

The Neuroi are mighty dangerous buggers, and without us witches the world wouldn't be looking pretty. So, it's our job to make sure we put our effort into protecting people. I've fought bush fires back home and faced heavy fighting in Malaya. But both those times I wasn't alone. I was working with others, and that hasn't changed. I've got my unit alongside me: I'll be okay so long as I'm beside these girls.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I always wanted to see the world and experience new things, get to know the people and things that made up the world. Military life has done that for me: I got to meet a lot of people and got to visit places I could only dream of. But best of all are all the wonderful people that I'm meeting, helping and fighting alongside. And it's thanks to the military that I made so many wonderful friends. I can't imagine what my life not knowing them... especially Brinda. She's the greatest of my friends... I'm glad we both had come to meet each other in this war...

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Morn'in, luv.

(Morning greeting 2)

Have a right fine sleep there? Well, it's time to rise and shine.

Track 25 - Meal

Smells like this will be a good meal.

That was pretty good. Loved each and every bite.

Oi, meal's ready up; might wanna grab some grub before it disappears.

That was a great meal, mind if I get some seconds?

Bloody hell! I've had cans of Bully Beef and chook better than this!

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Ah, afternoon! I see you're doing well.

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Evening, it's getting pretty late isn't it?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm turning in for the night. Gotta catch your 40 winks after all.

Track 29 - Sending off

You take care now, I'll see you later.

Track 30 - Reception

Oh sweet, we have a new comer? Pleased to meet ya; welcome to the unit!

Track 31 - Other lines

Hey there, good to finally meet you.

Oi, I really appreciate it. Thanks for the hand.

I've been though bushfires in the outback and the toughest battles in the war, something like this isn't going to stop me!

Ah, drop a bullock! I've messed up on that one. Sorry.

Hey, no worries luv. It'll be alright.

Right-o! You can do it! Keep hitting em!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Oi, you've got mail. You might want to check it.

Looks like I've got mail. Let's have a gander then, shall we?

Track 33 - Startup

Alright, let's start this up.

Track 34 - Shut down

That ought to do it. Time to shut it down.

Track 35 - Error

Whoa, whoa, what just happened?

Oh, don't tell me this thing just died on me!

Okay, I just got a blue screen. Is that bad?

Ether bloody damnit all! Why are you giving me this crap?!

Uh... I just want to say: I'm sorry about this.

So, is their... some sort of expert I can call?

Track 36 - Enlargement

Too right, you need it big, I'll give it to ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Need it smaller? Heh, sure thing. I like em small anyways... wait, what?

Track 38 - Maximized

Are you sure you really want it this big? Seems a bit much...

Track 39 - Minimized

You gotta be daft: only things that should be this small is a girls...um...I mean... you know what, never mind...

Track 40 - Deletion

Pitch out the trash, make a little room. Eh, why not?

Track 41 - Download

Oh this looks nice, I'll download this.

Downloads done! Bout time...

Track 42 - Connection

Connection is up, we're good.

Connection is terminated.

Track 43 - Call

Oi, we got a phone call, you want to take that?

It's for you, might be something good.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Oi, it's Alannah. Can't come to the phone right now luv. Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya, alright?

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Well, well, well... you looking to have a pash? Or do you just want a naughty their lass?

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Hey, listen... I just what to say I love you. I swear to it.

I care about you a lot... so yeah... Cheers.

I love you . Will you join me down under, my luv?

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Listen, I'm not interested, go bother someone else with that shite.

Piss off already before I feed ya to the crocs, you hear me!?

Rack off ya whacka!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

So here's the thing: they aren't panties, so it's not anything to worry about.

Track 48- Combat

Alannah Wualkar, I'm ready to engage.

Enemy Neuroi are a few clicks out. Time to bushwack these bastards!

Time to push myself, no way I'll let these guys get me.

Alright ratbag, I got a little something for ya from down under! Cark it!

We rocked up in this fight. Let's dust off and grab ourselves a little Amber fluid.

* * *

**Well, that was 78th's Resident Australis witch, whom I have quite a bit of plans for in WR141. Just a quick heads up is that currently I've been doing some job hunting and I finally landed an interview at Costco. On the off chance I find part-time employment their I wanted to give a heads up that it's likely that the amount of time I spend writing may decrease a little bit, but I still intend to write, seeing as it's something I love as a passion. And with that in mind I have plans to write one more Himegoe or two, maybe try and get maybe a one shot done before returning to Writing WR141. I'll still have other himegoes and oneshots to write but they will likely be spread out between my main story as well as my how to guid on writing Strike Witches Fanfics, so I think I'll be a busy beaver in the future. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this recient update to the Himegoes. As always please review and let me know what you think of my Characters and my stories. As always: stay frosty.**

***Edit* Retconned Alannah's eye from blue to hazel.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brinda Shakya

Track 01 - Introduction

Hello, I'm Brinda Shakya from the Kingdom of Pali and a member of the 78th Tame Witches. I served in the Palian military and have been serving in military life since I was a very young girl at eleven years old and currently I'm 13 years old. I'm 4 foot 7 and weigh 73 pounds. I have dark, chestnut red hair and black iris. My familiar is a Familiar of a Nepalese snow leopard. W-wait, what?! M-m-my chest!? Why do you want to know that?! I mean... I'm not... I don't want to say! It's important? Oh...if I have to then...well, I'm a AA in size... DONT LAUGH AT ME! I'm still growing you know! I mean, I know I'll still grow bigger... oh, this is so embarrassing... damn it; I'm not a cutting board chested girl! This is why I don't like talking about my chest size, you jerk!

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Sergeant of the Royal Palian Military. Most witches after they complete their allotted training in boot camp often receive the Rank of Sergeant. I may be getting paid a bit more than a mundane soldier of the same rank, but compared to other witches it's not really outstanding. But I'm still grateful for it; it helps support me and my family so it's really not all that bad. I also like being close to my friends, I didn't make very many when I was in basic, but I'm glad I've made so many friends with the girls of my unit. We have to do our best; we have a big responsibility after all.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

I dream about being one of the best Ghurkha witches in my homeland, be an example for other young girls to follow, just like my mother was; she was a Ghurkha when she was a little girl, and I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to enlist also because Malaya was not very far from my homeland and the surrounding nations near the Pacific. The Kingdom of Siamro is just north of Malaya. Siamro was tasked with holding the line and providing defense for the Commonwealth of Burma and have even sent witches of their own to fight on the Pacific Front, but they can't do all the fighting themselves. Other neighboring countries have to pitch in to help, so it was because of these reasons I wanted to help people too, I asked my mom and dad if they would let me enlist and help during the war effort. My mom was so proud when she heard me ask that...and so I got to do so. Their have been reports of Neuroi raiding Siamro and trying to press into Burma and even Pali, so I have to fight my hardest to defeat the Neuroi.

Track 04 - Original unit

I originally served with the 2nd Ghurkha rifles or the "Sirmore Rifles" as a land battle witch. I received very intense training in the mountains, and once I was finished training I was shipped into Malaya to fight the Neruoi trying to spill into the rest of the Pacific and trying to expand into the surrounding region. After a couple years fighting Neuroi in Malaya I... I met Alannah during that really big offensive against a large, deeply entrenched Neuroi garrison. After that battle and meeting Alannah I... I wanted to stay by her side so I made a request to my squad leader. She may have been hesitant at first, not to mention we didn't really have many Air Infantry Witch units, nor do we have a separate air force in Pali, but she finally allowed me permission to go where Alannah goes. since then we were both finally bounced between bases for a month or two before finally being assigned to the 78th Tame Withes.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The Captain is a very good squadron commander. She's very strong and can really keep the unit running smoothly. Whenever we have problems in our unit she tries her best to make sure we are all well taken care of. I really like her, but you should know that she can have a big temper if you do something really bad or foolish. Alannah learned that the hard way when she and Morgan did something very reckless out on the battlefield involving getting close to artillery and AA fire to draw in Neuroi for an ambush. It's not very often I see Clotilda get that mad, but when she does I trying keep my head down.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

The Lieutenant's a very strong witch; probably one of the strongest witches I know, at least on a personal level. Her powers in magic are incredible, by far one of the strongest attack lineage spells I have ever have bared witness to. In battle I have seen her demolish Neuroi lines to amazing effect. She's very strict and intimidating though, being a Karlslander and all, but she is also very protective of us. I guess it shows that deep down she really is a good person. But I wonder... she has this... look in her eyes. Did something happen to her to make her like that?

Track 07 - About Darya

Heh, Darya? She's our night witch, probably one of the most skilled night witches I've seen in all this time. Although she's usually very shy, she didn't seem very intimidated around me for some weird reason. When we first met she said that I was very cute in fact. I never had anyone outside of my parents call me cute before. If anything she said that I'm very approachable. I wonder how that could... wait... is it because I'm shorter then she is? I guess that could be it. She was very frightened of Ludwiga when she first met her. Well, she has her Liberion Flame by her side, and it's obvious they are both madly in love with each other. Makes me happy seeing them embrace each other like they do. Oh... I wish... I wish I could hold the person I love like that...

Track 08 - About Jenna

Jenna is the witch in charge of leading the Land Battle witches and answers to both Clotilda and Ludwiga in terms of relaying and carrying out marching orders. She's really brave and she has a passion for her duties that I really admire. I've known quite a few girls like her back in my old unit that had the same drive in the field as she does. I have to say that she and Darya are such a beautiful couple; seeing them both together really lifts my spirits. And knowing that Jenna was an orphan growing up, I know that she finds Darya to be so precious to her.

Track 09 - About Alannah

Hm, Alannah? Um... well, she's a very amazing person! She always wants to push herself as a witch, I've never seen anyone as driven quite the way she is. It's because of that she and Morgan often butt heads with each other to see who can push themselves the most. But she can take too many risks at times, she could really hurt herself, or worse! She always makes me worry about her. But she... she's really so nice and kind. She always gives me support and encouragement when I'm unsure of myself, and she fights so hard for our unit and for the people we're helping. I want to become a stronger Air Infantry witch so I can be just like her! She's... she my best friend. But I... I want to... to be more than... oh but what if she only likes girls who are... "bigger"? I'm not very... developed yet. What if she isn't attracted to me that way? I just don't know. What both Jenna and Darya have I want for Alannah and I! I want to be the person who will be there for her to support her; always. But... does she even think of me that way? I... I don't know. Alannah... if I ever find the courage to ask... I want to... I want to be that special kind of person for you in your heart...

Track 10 - About Olivia

I'm honestly not sure wither to be impressed with or frightened by Olivia's fierceness on the battlefield. She's a very tough girl, certainly as tough as any Ghurkha, but seeing as she's a Marine and hearing a little bit about them... I guess it shouldn't be all that surprising. There's been a few times where I've heard her talk about her battles in the Pacific and she had gone through a lot of very scary close calls in the field. She and her old unit had oftentimes gotten ambushed by Neuroi in tight thickets, the close quarters of underground tunnels and even had to contend with a type of infantry class Neuroi that oftentimes charged you or popped out these things that Liberion Marines called spider holes. She told us stories about her time spent serving in the Pacific; a few times she had to stay awake late into the night while deep in enemy lines for sentry duty. Once she and her girls held off a Neuroi charging their position in the cliffs from Neuroi while providing support for some mundane Marines and Fuso army troops using artillery and mortars to fend off the enemy. She once even separated from the rest of her unit, lost for a week and got very sick in the field in that times but she pushed through regardless, even fought off Neuroi patrols that kept hunting her. She managed to hunt a lot of them down or at times avoiding them by syncing with her familiar and using the senses of her Rottweiler familiar. It's pretty amazing. Even now in our unit she fights just as strongly as she did in the Pacific theater. But... I don't hear very much about her life growing up, other than she grew up in Brooklyn back in Liberion. She also doesn't say much about her family either, I wonder about that sometimes.

Track 11- About Hélène

I was surprised to learn that Hélène was going to be one of our squad mates. Her great-great grandmother moved from Africa to Gallia, and then she and Hélène's mother married into the family of well-off, successful Gallian artists, and on her father's side she is descended from a family of ancient barons, baroness and in one family line a Marquess. Such an amazing pedigree! Only a few of her living family members are still living in rich estates and in comfortable lives of wealth. While her father shares direct family linage to the family line of the Marquess, he and his family live more as upper class men and have taken to crafting all manner of art works, having grown an amazing mastery in the arts. It explains why she can paint as well as she does. She often times paints or sketches, although I did see her once try hand at sculpting and while she was good at it, she said she prefers the brush to the chisel . Her hands are so soft and when it comes to art she is both knowledgeable and passionate. She does excel at using the Rapier as well: it's family tradition for them to be taught the ways of swordsmanship. To her family it's akin to art in its own right and seeing her wielding that blade I'm inclined to agree. She tends to... erm... have trouble in other things though. I'm not really sure why that is. She certainly can't cook to save her life: the last meal she made nearly killed us. The only thing that was safe was the Orange Juice; it was freshly squeezed too.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

She's a very mysterious person, I honestly know nothing about her personally. Was she a commoner or perhaps royalty back in Fuso? I think the only things I do know of is that she said her family came from a long history of people who have been trained the same as she has in the martial arts and philosophies she was trained in, or so she says. I don't know exactly what it entails, it was all really vague...but all I do know is that Noji is an amazing fighter, scout and stealth expert. She is also very industrious in her life as a witch in the military, plus she is very creative: she made this special type of ether enriched smoke grenade that not only provides amazing concealment but can disrupt a Neuroi's senses. And her magical control is astounding! She said she had to go through the most rigorous training imaginable to become as skilled as she is: she said she nearly died more than twice in that training! She never told me exactly what the training entailed, but for her to almost die simply _from_ training: I don't think I'd want to know... *shudder*...

Track 13- About Erzsi

Erzsi really is a shameless pervert, all that she can think about is sex! You'd think someone who's a medic would be more professional than that. Then again I've heard some people like the idea of pretty medical professionals taking care of them. I guess that's not entirely fair to her though: she is a really nice person... just that when it comes to her libido she goes overboard; she even touched Alannah's breasts when we first met each other and it really bothered me. But I guess when I told her to not do that again she seemed to... understand I guess. She had a look of realisation and apologized, but since then she keeps asking I if I started to... "court" Alannah. It's so embarrassing... I don't even know if Alannah even likes me like that, but Erzsi seems to never give up on me. I guess that's ultimately why I like her as my friend. And even when she and Olivia are doing things, even in front of everyone, it feels like she not just doing it for her own sake... like she is trying to help Olivia feel better. A strange way to do it if you ask me but it seems to be working. All that aside, she's a very good medic and an even better friend.

Track 14- About Morgan

Oh this really is annoying sometimes. Morgan always had a hard time trying to get along with Alannah and vice versa; if there was a challenge worth competing over, she'd compete with my best friend over it. Doesn't matter if it was during training, sports, swimming, mock battles, how fast they fly with their strikers or even trying to see how many kills they get on the battlefield: ever since they met each other they always were trying to show each other up. Well, actually it doesn't seem as though they hate each other really, at least it doesn't seem that way anymore. Not to mention that Morgan really seems to admire me, she says that she had always wanted to meet a Ghurkha in person, so I think it kind of flattering really. Morgan did always prefer structure and discipline compared to Alannah, but she's often far too rigid as a person. She's not used to working outside the box, it's always by the book with her, which really annoys Alannah a lot. Not to mention Moragan hates being called "Molly". Ack! Did I say that out loud?! I hope she didn't hear me say that: I don't want her to chase after me again!

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The twins are... urm... they are really nice. They both have performed as a tank hunting team; trying to engage and destroy Neuroi armored units in Europe. They have this very unique chemistry with each other; being able to work together in a way that seems... "magical"... if you pardon the expression. They are both on the same wavelength when it comes to acting together out in the field; every movement, every action, every word, every squeeze of the trigger seems as if they are both one in the same. They both also take time out to listen to people's problems, they both feel like helping people feel better though emotional turmoil. It makes me glad to know they are there to listen to our problems. They are really nice girls and i really do like them, although Valerie is definitely the most fun of the two of them: I like her the most.

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to become as strong a witch as my mother was before me so that I can help protect people from the Neuroi and bring peace to the world. I also want to be a role model for other girls who aspire to be Ghurkhas. I hope that someday I can become a stronger witch like my mother was.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

Back when I was a Land Battle Witch I used a Liberion made M3 Lee Striker, but as an Air infantry witch I now use the Hawk Hurricane. The M3 Lee was a well armed striker with strong shields for the time, but it had several design flaws that I had work in the confines of regarding it's large silhouette for a medium tracked leg of its type and it didn't really handle all that well off road. Another problem was that the Lonsan Effect of this particular unit often made the M3 a bit prone to suffering not only Lonsan fires but massive Lonsan explosions that were much more violent compared to the M4 Sherman if the Lee took too much damage. I only had a Lonsan Effect happen to me three times, but the second time it happened the Lee exploded violently: I was thrown about ten feet and was nearly knocked out cold... not to mention all my clothes were completely disintegrated: I... I was stark naked! Everyone could see me and how... how "small" I was: how embarrassing! That aside, when I was entrenched in a good position I was able to destroy Neuroi in mass that tried to advance upon me. Using the Lee to its advantages really gave you a sense of... power. But now I'm using the Hawk hurricane. It's much more difficult since most of the magic energy was focused into flight, and I have to get used to being air infantry so I have a very long way to go. But the Hawk Hurricane is a very durable unit for Air Infantry Combat Legs, it has an amazing focus on shield strength. The Hurricane excels at being used as a interceptor-fighter, a fighter-bomber and serving in ground support. I had to run a lot of missions like that as air infantry. A few times I had to carry bombs into battle and drop them on targets: it's actually a bit of a rush. The Hurricane is simple and easy to fly, and easy to maintain it's a very reliable fighter, even with some of it's small flaws. A few times I even got to fly with Darya on night patrols and on night fighting missions, since the Hurricane was quite suitable for such roles. I think the Hurricane will serve me well as an Air Infantry witch, so long as I work within the strengths of my machine.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

When I was still using my M3 Lee I used two weapons: the huge 75mm (or magic mass) mounted Witch Combat Gun which in all honesty is a very big, heavy cannon that is often mounted on the right striker unit because of the size, unfortunately one other problem with the M3 Lee is that this mounting is a little on the archaic side when I used it. And the 37mm Gun was my second Witch combat gun . Both were powerful, standard issue weapons for an M3 Lee witch. With that much fire power I was able to hold off about two, maybe three Neuroi infantry platoons and perhaps give a few squads of Neuroi armor a run for their money. Any more than that and I often found myself fighting on even footing with the enemy, especially on battlefields in Malaya. But now that I'm air infantry I have to use different weapons for air combat. One weapon that many mundane soldiers and witches in Pali use is the Bren Machinegun. I use the Mark 1 model myself. It's a very powerful, accurate, reliable and durable machinegun and is very effective in combat. It can jam if it's dirty, but such jams are easy to clear due to the design of the weapon. Much like my M3 Lee and the standard issue Witch Combat guns I used; the Bren really gives you this feeling of... power... I kind of like the feeling of holding it in my hands. Aside from these weapons I also have a Browning Hi-Power that I use as a sidearm and of course I carry with me the Khukuri; the bladed weapon that my people are well known for. This weapon is `also known as "The Gurkha blade" and all Gurkha troops are issued with a kukri; in modern times members of the Brigade of Gurkhas receive training in its use and due to its use had been made famous as a result. It's a great weapon for chopping enemies up in close quarters. I did put in a requisition for a Bojold autocannon so I can bring more firepower to bear, but my order hasn't come in yet. Oh well, I'll have to make due with what I have until then.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magic ability pertains to Shield control based lineage magic. All witches are capable of raising a magic shield, and wearing a striker can boost the protective power of these shields. But unlike most withes, witches like me possess inherent magical abilities in Shield Control Lineage Spells, which are kind of uncommon as far as inherent magic abilities go, allowing us to use our shields in ways most other witches cannot. My magic ability is known as "Shield of Return", and it allows me to not only stop enemy fire, as is normal for a witches shield, but completely redirect attacks back at the enemy who attacked me. It allows me to return the fire of Neuroi lasers with a decent measure of accuracy, but I found that in training and partaking in mock combat exercises that human munitions, or from times where I was shot at with Neuroi bullets that I catch and return with my shield tend to be extremely inaccurate and random in trajectory. It was much easier to use as a Land battle Tracked Leg seeing as my M3 Lee allowed me to focus my magic into the spell more, but as air Infantry my ability and power in using my spell has taken a drastic drop since most of an air infantry strikers focus in the direction of magic energy was directed at flight, and if it were any other striker besides the Hurricane then it would have been even worse, so I still have a long ways to go to improve my spell as air infantry. I can hold incoming fire in my shield for only a very short time, probably a few seconds roughly, trying to hold an incoming attack eats up more magic then if I simply returned it immediately, and doing this for too long will fatigue me faster and even make my shield more prone to failing faster then normal.

Track 20 - About your homeland

My homeland, the Kingdom of Pali is a landlocked, Sovran state located in the Himalayas and found North of the Commonwealth of India. It's a very mountainous region dotted with beautiful lakes and in ancient times was considered a land of pilgrimage for those who held belief in the gods. Pali is a nation that was established as a monarchy, which has stood since 1768, unified during the 18th century; before then it was a former kingdom in the west consisting of 24 warring states known as the "Gorkha Kingdom". After several short but never the less intense infighting and small wars the whole region was eventually unified as one kingdom: that was when the Kingdom of Pali was born. I myself was born in Kathmandu Valley, which lies upon ancient crossroads of ancient civilizations that reside on the center of the continent. Because of the region and the intense mountain training my people grew up under and the low oxygen environment that raised the amount of red blood cells in our bodies has resulted in making us a small but hearty people. The Ghurkha are famous as soldiers, known for being strong, brave, resilient and unafraid of death, and Ghurkha witches are twice as such. After Britannia made contact with us all those years ago and we earned their respect we became partners to be called upon in times of war.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

I'm good at making Dal bhat; a traditional meal which is popular in many areas of Pali. It consists of steamed rice and a cooked lentil soup called dal, often times served as Thali: essentially served as an assortment of various dishes. I can also make Momo dumplings and curried meat and potatoes and prepare beef, chicken and I can also make butter tea. My mother taught me these dishes when I was younger, and whenever she made them they always tasted so good! I also really like mangos: they are very juicy and sweet tasting

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

The world is in need of girls like me to help them. Without us the Neuroi would have conquered and destroyed us already. I have no intention of letting something like that happen, I'll fight as hard as I can to bring peace to this world. I have no intentions of giving up: it's not something a Ghurkha does, much less witches like me. I won't ever loose: defeat is not a word in the vocabulary of a Ghurkha!

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

Being a Ghurkha has always been a life demanding courage and toughness. My mom told me that. Military life demanded a lot of me, but I'm glad that I have met with the people that I have. Especially with Alannah most of all. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I have never met Alannah, or any of the other girls. I wonder if someday... that someday I can tell Alannah how I feel about her. My mom would probably tell me that a Ghurkha shouldn't be afraid of anything, that it's better to die then to live as a coward... but I can't help it. I just want... I just want Alannah to love me... but will she? Mother... I'll try... I'll try to be courageous... and make you proud of me.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Namastē! Yō āja ēka sundara dina jastai dēkhincha! (Hello! It looks like a beautiful day today!)

(Morning greeting 2)

Good morning! Hey, come on: wake up before Clotilda chews you out.

Track 25 - Meal

Oh wow, this looks good!

Mmm, that was great. I think I might have seconds!

There we go, your meals ready. Let me know what you think.

Food gives us energy, so we should eat as much as we can. We'll need it.

Um... is it okay if I can get something else? This doesn't taste very good...

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Hey, are you giving it your best today?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

That was a very good day, don't you agree?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm off to bed, sleep well!

Track 29 - Sending off

Okay, be sure to do your best. Bye!

Track 30 - Reception

A new squad member! Welcome to the unit!

Track 31 - Other lines

Hāya! I'm Brinda; nice to meet you!

You want to help? Well you don't need to, but okay. If you really want to.

Ōha bakavāsa! (Oh crap!) I'm so sorry about that!

Look, you don't have to worry: this is nothing that a Ghurkha can't handle.

Better to die then to be a coward! I won't give up, and neither should you: let's show them all what we can accomplish!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

You have mail, do you want to read it?

An E-mail? I wonder what it is...

Track 33 - Startup

Well, time to switch this on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That should be enough for today, time to shut down.

Track 35 - Error

Wait, what?! What happened!?

Did the computer break? How do you fix this?! I have no idea!

Behave will you! Just listen to what I want you to do, stupid machine!

Oh no! This thing is expensive! I can't afford this giving out on me!

Um... I know that things look bad... but... urm... PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!

Oh come on already! Why is this so hard?!

Track 36 - Enlargement

Oh this can get bigger? I hope I can get bigger too...

Track 37 - Reduction

It needs to be smaller?! But why? I'm already small- ACK! I mean... never mind! Never mind!

Track 38 - Maximized

Sooooo...big! I wish mine were this large. Hey! Stop staring at me like I'm a weirdo, damn it!

Track 39 - Minimized

*Sob* It's as small as I am... your making fun of me aren't you?!

Track 40 - Deletion

Are you sure you don't need it? Okay, then I throw it out then.

Track 41 - Download

I think I might need this. Time to start the download!

Download is done. Heh, heh, it's kind of fun watching the bar fill up.

Track 42 - Connection

Jaḍāna apa cha! (Connection is up!)

Jaḍāna tala cha! (Connection is down!)

Track 43 - Call

You have a phone call, it might be good news!

The phone's ringing, you should probably answer that.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Namaskāra! (Hello!) Brinda Shakya here. I can't come to the phone right now, but just leave a message so I can call you back. Alavidā! (Bye!)

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

W-wait really?! Y-you like my body type? Even though I'm... small? *Blushes* I never knew that some people would like small girls like me in that way...

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Alannah! I... I love you so much. Your my best friend, but... I want to be more than that! Please, will you be my girlfriend?

Being with you has given me more strength then I even could of had alone. I thank you for that.

Your my friend. I want to look out for you. To support you. To protect you. Your... important to me. All my friends are important to me.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Hey, what are you doing?! Get your hands off of me!

This is so embarrassing! Will you just stop it!

Leave me alone or I swear by the spirit of all Ghurkhas that I'll make you regret touching me. Tapā'īṁ Bāsṭarḍa! (You bastard!)

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

I don't understand the problem: they aren't panties. Besides, a Ghurkha has better things to worry about: like fighting and destroying the enemy for one thing.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Brinda Shakya, reporting in.

I'll show these Neuroi the fighting spirit of a Ghurkha.

The Ghurkha's of Pali will never surrender! NEITHER WILL I!

Dhikkāra (Damn). Now's the time for some shield control. Here's your laser back; you alien monster!

Ayo Gurkhali! (The Ghurkha's are here!) We've won!

* * *

***Edit: For those wondering the Bofors 40 mm gun is referred to in the Strike Witches World as the Bojold 40 mm. Much like how the Kawasaki Japanese Fighter Aircraft of the Second World War go by Kawataki in the Strike Witches Universe. This was something made known to me after some extensive research into the finer details of the Strike Witches universe so if someone's wondering why the Bofor's is being called a Bojold in Brinda's Himegoe: that's why.**


	7. Chapter 7: Olivia Rivera

***Edit* A quick authors note I'd like to make is that after talking with Symbiotic for a bit I've decided to reword Olivia's Himegoe to rework her character so as to give her something a bit more distinct. Olivia is a witch of Astecan/Liberion heritage (Asteca is confirmed as cannon as basically being the Strike Witches Version of Mexico). I also made a few edits to Ludwiga's Himegoe as well and added a couple details that I missed the first time. I hope you guys enjoy the amendments and additions. **

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

Oorah! Staff Sergeant Olivia Rivera of 78th Tame Witches: reporting for duty! I was trained as a witch of the United States of Liberion Marine Corps: I'm a belt-fed, Neuroi eating, lock, stock and ready to roll brujeria! My Familiar is a Rottweiler named Garras, my partner. I'm 14 years old, 5 foot 1, 111 pounds. I have blond hair, amber eyes and being of Astecan heritage I have naturally tan skin. My bust huh? A small sized B: what's it to you? Doesn't matter if you're a chico o una chica: if you think you can handle me on the field or in the sack: than step right up. What else; you mean you want more than that? Well I have a big family back at home: mama, papa, tio y tia, abuela, abuelo, y...diez hermanos... there was one more but... look, that's all you need to fucking know. Alright?

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Staff Sergeant of the Liberion Marines. That means I'm a senior NCO. I was a Sergeant Major at one point but after that one brawl I got involved in... yeah, I got demoted. Come to think of it I've been promoted and demoted so much that this one girl called me "shoots and ladders" because of how often I'm promoted and demoted up and down the chain of command. I mean yeah, I kill a lot of Neruoi and do my job well enough to get recognized for it I guess, but given that I'm not exactly little miss ray of sunshine, friendship and sobriety I guess I can't say I'm surprised I can't hold high ranks for long, not that I give all that much of a damn anyways. In the Marines girls like me have to work under Captains and Lieutenants so we can help the officers out leading girls beneath us: keep the younger and lower ranked girls in check. I have to be tougher then hell for a job like this: it ain't no picnic, I'll tell you that. It's the job of girls like both me and Jenna to handle matters of discipline and morale among the enlisted witches, so I've got a lot of work on my plate, but for the most part I try and pull the girls forward in battle: make them pull up their bootstraps and take the fight to those damn alien bastards and hit them where it hurts. Hey someone has to do it: may as well be me.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

What do I want to do? I wanna fight and kill Neuroi. That's it. I want to shoot those metal alien fucks into slag. Huh? Why? Are you stupid or something? Have you seen these things?! Either you kill them or they kill you. Why do ya think we're fighting them? Well... okay, okay. It's something bit more than that. A lot of people have lost homelands and loved ones during this war. And I... I know what it's like, okay? I know that feeling of losing something... someone... you care about. What do I mean? Forget about it okay. Look: don't go poking your nose into personal things or you'll get it bitten off, you understand?! I'm ... I'm sorry... but that's just... personal, alright? Just leave it at that.

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the 1st Marine Division before getting transferred to the 78th. Back in the 1st Marines I fought in the Pacific Theater. Let me tell ya something: the Pacific is by far the most FUBAR theater of operations that soldiers and witches would ever fight in. Brinda says that Malaya had strange happenings: in the Pacific you had nightmare engagements. Getting lost wandering around in jungles, getting ambushed by Neuroi in spider holes from out of nowhere, having to contend with traps, fighting in close quarters of tropical thicket and in caves and tunnels made either by Fuso Army Combat Engineers or in the confines of a Neuroi underground stronghold and tunnel network, not to mention times spent up to your tits in water, mud, blood, shell casings and Neuroi shards. Neuroi in the pacific are fierce, crafty bastards that like to use ambushes and large wave charges. Snipers are also a fucking nightmare. Not to mention the weather is also a force working against you, as well as the local wildlife and the fucking bugs. Fighting in the Pacific is so bad that it's not just grown ass mundane Marines and soldiers losing their marbles: even a few witches aren't able to handle fighting in conditions like this. Parts of it suck, yeah, but for me: I like fighting back there: got to rack up a lot of kills in that hell hole. Had to fight hard, fight fierce, and had to be tough to survive for as long as I have. Even been a few times where I think I might have blacked out while fighting. You'd think that most Marines, Soldiers, Sailors, pilots and witches I fought alongside would have only been afraid of the Neuroi, crotch rot and trench foot, but... well, let's just say I was known for trading blows with other stressed out girls in the jungle. It may have been a damned mess half the time, but that's the Pacific for you. What? You were expecting something romantic? Get your head out of your ass and wake up: this is war. It's painful. It's bloody. It's ugly as fuck. You want romance: go read a book or something.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The Cap? Best damn officer I have ever worked under. I've seen my share of officers, and none could hold a candle to Clotilda. Whenever she leads us she manages to know when to step in or when to pull back when it comes to keeping the unit in line. She also has a lot of talent leading the girls into battle, when it comes to thinking of battle plans both she and Ludwiga excel at it. But I can see that there are days where the duties of an officer weigh heavily on her, especially in a unit this big. She has a lot of responsibility and the lives of a lot of girls in her hands. Some days in the mess hall I can see the weight that she carries in her eyes. Officers in charge of unit's like her carry a huge burden on their shoulders, for both their subordinates and to the people we protect. I'll be honest: I'm glad I'm not in her shoes: I can't imagine having to shoulder that much responsibility. I have seen her angry once or twice, it's pretty rare to see her pissed off but when she is she will law down the law: I'll bet you any kind of money.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

I'll be honest: I didn't like or trust Ludwiga when we first met. I've heard stories about a lot of what her dad had done in the past and how he was a fucking witch hater. Hard to trust someone who comes from a family of people who hate witches so much. Looking back it was a little stupid, but I thought at worst she would be an arrogant, incompetent asshole like her father, or at least her being around here could have been bad for us. Boy... was I ever wrong. Ludwiga is truly one of the good ones, family name aside. She's humble, smart, intelligent, skilled: una de los buenas witches I've ever served with; and I've known a few. When I still was skeptical of her at the time she worked very hard to prove herself, hell she even put her life on the line quite a bit trying to show that she was nothing like her old man. I can see that now. As far as I'm concerned: I trust Ludwiga with my life, because someone that loyal, that brave, that tough and who loves witches as much as she does... she's someone I know would bring me and the other girls back home. Makes me wonder though... just what was life like for her growing up? Ya know what... knowing her dad: I probably don't want to know...

Track 07 - About Darya

The Oruski huh? The girls a real softy, she is shy around people; hell she was scared shitless of me when we first met each other. She's a nice girl, she just needs to build up a little courage and self confidence... then again she has a lot of that when it comes to her love towards Jenna. She adores that Army witch. Kind of cute seeing the two of them making out like that... but don't you go blabbing that I said the word cute; ya hear? One of the other things I worry about is that Dayra seems to get hurt quite a bit while out in the field. I'm not the only one... I think we should try and keep a close eye on her in case she hurts herself again.

Track 08 - About Jenna

Jenna's an alright girl; has a good head on her shoulders, has that drive and passion for what she believes in as a witch; I can respect that. She isn't as fierce in battle as I am, but I think that's what makes her better at leading girls better than I can: she has passion, but she's able to keep herself squared away. That said she has just as much as a temper as I do, even for being an Army witch. I've seen her use her fire magic to amazing effect: makes me wish she were a Marine like I was: we could have used her and her magic in the pacific: she would have been perfect for that. Her being in the Army... it feels almost like a waste if you ask me. Well, what can you do? Hell, seeing her use a Flamethrower sometimes reminds me of back in the Pacific, seeing her with a Zippo on her back takes me back to when Mundane and Witch Marines filled every nook and cranny of every cave, every tunnel and every jungle with fire, ya know. That's my nickname for her actually: "Zippo", cuse she's a witch that can cast fire. It really fits her, don't-cha think? I'll be honest: I wasn't crazy about her when we first met when I caught her looting a bombed out old house we happened across once, but having heard her life story and getting to know her better: well... let's just say I'm glad she's one of my friends, alright?

Track 9 - About Alannah.

Our local Australis witch, she's the athlete in our unit; she always tries to push her limits and throws herself into the thick of things. I can respect that: in war you got to have a lot of dynamic energy and courage to face enemy fire. Alannah has quite a lot of it. Some people think she's crazy and reckless: I see someone who's fearless and brave. We need more girls like her in the world, then I know the Neuroi will be in for some real trouble. She and Morgan are always trying to one up one another, trying to prove who's the better witch. I take bets on who's going to beat who. Hey it passes the time, makes for good entertainment. I don't really get her whole wanting to be a bush pilot to chart stuff out. I mean what do you expect to find: bushes? Trees? More bushes? Rivers? Maybe some bears or a fucking bobcat? I fucking_ hate_ bobcats! Fuck them! Huh? Oh...um...where was I? Alannah... she's a great girl; the kind of girl you bum around with and kick back a few cold ones with and get drunk. Wars never boring when your serving with girls like her.

Track 10 - About Brinda

Short stuff really is a friendly girl for being a bit...Pequeña: I thought her a bit on the short side but I'll tell ya when I saw her in action I was impressed with what she could do. She's got a lot of strength and she can fight pretty well. Her magic ability is a little unique, but apparently she has a hard time using it as air infantry, and she still has got a long ways to go. But you gotta give the girl credit; she can fight with the best of us. Once saw her carry and drop bombs on both Neuroi and once on a bridge to deny the enemy a supply route. It's amazing seeing what she could do. Seems to have a bit of a self-esteem problem though. Not to mention she worries about her lack of tits, kind of a drag really. Alannah seems to always perk her spirits up though, so I guess that's a good thing, ya-know-what-I'm-talking-about?

Track 11- About Hélène

The unit painter... I dunno what I can say except that she is good at what she does in art. Not exactly the best example of a soldier, seeing as she was raised in a well off family. She does try hard though, so I can't be too hard on her I guess. Only problem is that she is overly froofy or whatever term you use for someone who is very prim and proper, and she tends to speak in big words I don't fucking understand. I'm not all that crazy about chewy words, I like short, simple, straight to the point. One thing I like about her though is her magic: she can conjure up makeshift cover from the ground, gives a little extra protection from incoming attack. Nothing like a solid wall of hardened Earth to keep your head from getting taken off by a Neuroi laser. Now if only she could actually cook something edible for once: I've had close calls before out in the field, but I almost bought the farm when she tried to make me this one Gallian dish. I won't lie: I thought my number was up that time.

Track 12 - About Nobuko

Man, La Chica de Sombras? I don't know really exactly what her life story is, but if there's something I can tell you regarding what I _do _ know is what I've seen the girl do on the battlefield. I mean look at this girl: she's the most disciplined, skilled warrior I have ever seen and is capable of amazing feats of martial prowess; capable of bounding over buildings, ambushing Neuroi as well as appearing and disappearing at will. She can use both Air Infantry and Land Battle Strikers with relative ease. I couldn't help but ask myself what a girl like this is doing in our reserve unit; you'd think she'd ether be trying to fight on active duty, being sent behind enemy lines to disrupt the enemy and sow discord and gather Intel, maybe at the least training other witches back home in the skills she was trained in. I asked her about that once: she said command needed her to apply her skills in this key location on the battlefront, and wasn't told much else. Kind of weird if you ask me. Did they not even tell her the reason for her own deployment here? Or is she just keeping the real reason all to herself? You can never know with Noji. But one thing I don't have to question is the fact she will always watch our backs from the shadows. Always.

Track 13- About Erzsi

The way people treated me in the past, I figured people would be the same in the 78th but... then Erzsi came along. I don't know why but amongst the girls that tripped her radar I was one of the ones she likes to frequent the most. I didn't know what her problem was at first but... something about the way she touches me... makes me feel alright, ya know? It makes me feel... something more than the anger and hurt that I feel inside. She makes all of that melt away... at least for a while. I think it's something she needs too, I see sometimes when she gets melancholy and she seems a bit down, probably thinking about her homeland and her missing parents. So for a while I started to return the favor. We became very good friends after spending time together, if you can believe it. Neither one of us are in love with each other like that or anything. Not that she isn't beautiful: because she is. We just agreed that, well, as friends we got to take care of each other. Even if it's in a way like this. So, that's what we do. She's... probably the closest friend I have ever had in... my entire life actually. I'm glad we're both squad mates... and friends. Both of us have some very wild nights together. Although that one time with the tank... Clotilda was pissed when she heard how much damage we caused. But it was an accident! I swear! Ah... I hate to think what my folks thought after seeing the article in Stars and Stripes about that night. I don't think they'll ever let me live that down...

Track 14- About Morgan

The Limey? She's an easy girl to peg down: likes structure, always gets into arguments and challenges with Alannah to all sorts of challenges in training, mock battles, speed, acrobatics and anything else you can think of. She's a straight shooter like that. She's also reliable, you need her to keep you covered out in the field: she can stand and deliver. Can you get a load of this girl: she also really likes the babes herself, the smaller, cuter ones she goes ga-ga over. Don't ask me why. I will say the Warrant Officer comes to requisitions orders she can get you what you need. but you gotta pay up for her to do it, and depending what sort of channels you're going through: it's gonna fucking cost you. I mean get a load of this: I had to give five whole packages of homemade chocolate that my ma made for me for the past two months, plus getting her the next five issues and twelve back issues of both popular science, a couple science fiction novels and trying to get a telegram for news on that new Britannian ether jet design that she wants to try out: the Meteor or something like that. All this just for a couple cartons of smokes, some top quality beer, wine and triple whisky, Romagnan style sausage and cheese and an entire box of skin mags and pin ups featuring all the pretty girls you can ask for. That damn girl drives a hard bargain, but like I said: she delivers.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radley's huh? What can I say about them? Well Sydney is certainly the tomboy of the two, she's tough, she's got a lot of power and she is a very skilled tank hunter. She sees the world as it is, doesn't try and stick her head in the ground. She has some pretty crazy magic: she uses a guitar as one of her weapons, it's kind of interesting seeing magic like that, pretty rare seeing that sort of magic too. It's kind of an exotic sort of power as far as magic abilities go. Valerie is little miss rainbows and sunshine: always trying to see the bright side of everything. You'd think a girl like that would be a complete bubblehead but I was surprised at how insightful she is. In fact she could see that I was... hiding something. Asking if how I was acting had anything to do with... losing someone... I really don't feel all that comfortable around shrinks. But... well I mean... I guess they're both good people, I don't hate them or anything. They are both real close: it kind of reminds me of... of my own little sister... I'm sorry this just... brings up a lot of painful memories...

Track 16 - Ambitions

My ambitions are to fight and kill Neuroi, I know what it's like to lose someone you love so I'm going to fight tooth and nail so no one has to feel pain like that ever again. And if I'm gonna die I want to die on my feet kicking some aliens into the fucking scrap yard. I'll fight till I have no more fight left.

Track 17 - About you striker unit

I use the M4A2 Sherman Gunner type striker unit with weapon mount. The M4A2 certainly has somewhat better shields then pervious iterations, being able to take a slightly bit more damage compared to the M4 and M4A1. A gunner type Land Battle Striker like mine is different compared to standard tracked legs, since it is been redesigned for using heavy machineguns instead of standard issue witch combat guns. The Liberion Military had wanted to commission the creation of Gunner variant strikers to provide mobile suppression for Mechanized Armored Infantry units and for mundane forces. With my unit it's also modified with an ammo rack on the back of both my tracked legs to allow me to carry extra ammo into battle. Only problem with this is that a few times the Neuroi cooked off my stored ammunition, and don't get me started on the fucking Lonsen effect of these things; it may have happened to me only once, but I'm telling ya if you think being in a wet, bug ridden jungle miserable jungle is bad; try fighting while start naked and carrying a Heavy Machinegun with a red hot barrel. I had to get into and hold inside a river about a solid mile away from where my Sherman went up in flames and submerge myself and my weapon in order to keep shooting for as long as I could, but not after receiving second degree burns on my hand that needed healing magic to fix. Yeah, that wasn't a fucking good time.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

My primary? It's work horse weapon in the Liberion military. The good ol M2 Browning .50cal. It's an air cooled, belt fed heavy machinegun that holds a lot of power. Might not necessarily be on the same level of power as a witch combat gun, but my magic can augment the .50cal BMG ammunition while I use this thing, and to use it I must mount it on the weapon mount. I managed to take a lot of Neuroi down just using my fifty. With this thing in my hands, I feel like I can take on anything. You know what I like most is the feeling and the sound of my M2. Feeling the trigger in my grasp, that clacking sound when I pull back on the charging handle, the guttural thunder when it fires. I love that the most with my weapon. Another weapon I use is a Garand with mounted bayonet, which I use when my ammo for the fifty runs out. It's a pretty reliable semi-automatic rifle, considered the best battlefield implement ever made, General Patton himself said as such. It is a clip fed weapon that holds about 8 rounds, you have to empty the clip before reloading; after your rounds are complete the clip pops out, making this cool little "ping" noise; it's like music to your ears... if it weren't for the fact that you then had to reload or get your face shot off. Also you had to be careful when you reload this rifle: if your careless and fumble around too much you wind up getting something called: "Garand Thumb". I've seen one or two girls get their thumbs pinched trying to reload their weapons, it's not pretty. My side arm? It's the M1911, as if you had to ask. It's a real beauty, and not many pistols carry a caliber even half as big as the .45 ACP ammunition that my pistol has. With these weapons on my person I'll be able to hold the line and give those damn Neuroi a run for their money.

Track 19 - About your Magic

Now here's the thing about my magic: it's called "Battle Frenzy". What it does is that it allows me to boost my natural toughness and power by two fold and allows my familiar and I to synchronize and grants an extra surge of power from my familiar to pump out two times more normal damage. I was once looked over by a doctor and he said that mostly my toughness and power comes from the fact the magic coursing through my body puts my adrenal glands into overdrive so that my blood stream is swimming in adrenaline, magically speaking my power and resilience increases only just by a small fraction, or at least enough to be somewhat noticeable. However, when like that I tend to get lost in an intense feeling of... rage... makes it difficult to focus. I found that I get tunnel vision and people have told me that my appearance changes into something more animalistic, rabid, even wild looking. The longer I'm synced the harder it is for me to stay fully aware of myself and... I think a few times I've blacked out when I was synced for way longer then I should have. I can hardly remember things when the familiar takes over but people have said that it looked as if I was acting like my familiar; running on pure animal instinct and animal intelligence, and that I was so frenzied that it was like I couldn't distinguish between friend or foe. I have to watch my ass on that: don't want to wind up getting fragged by my own unit... or hurt any of my friends... I don't know what I'd do if that happened. But... sometimes it's hard to put the effort in to hold that power in check. Sometimes I just feel like... letting go at times... let my familiar... my "partner" take the reins and... just get lost in the moment with the battle raging all around me.

Track 20 - About your homeland

Mi familia has roots back in Asteca across the border down south, but I grew up in Brooklyn Heights, found in New York, one of the biggest cities in the of the good ol United States of Liberion. Never been a city quite as big, quite as lively or quite as busy as the big apple. Growing up I used to play a lot of games with my brothers and sisters and the few friends I had: kick the can: stickball, playen bottle caps, but my favorite game was Red-rover-Red-Rover. Love that game: it was always fun trying to charge through the chains of arms of other kids. A couple kids on the opposing chain might have thought it was unfair because I was a witch, but the teams I often played on wanted to make sure they picked me first. A few times in the summer the Johnny pumps sometimes burst and everyone got to frolic in water out in the street. Gotta beat the summertime heat somehow, right? Most neighborhoods were nice but there were a couple of places that I wouldn't recommend heading off to late at night, if at all. Places like that you might want to keep an eye on your things otherwise they'll grow legs. Lower east side is the Mobs turf, the only people who can walk certain streets there are witches like me, but the mob aren't going to give witches like me an all too warm welcome, even the witch lovers in these syndicate of criminals just give ya a warning to take a different street, less of course you're willing to take your chances, though at worst for a witch they'll just act tough and leave you be unless you're interfering with them and their affairs. My family might not have been all that well off, but dollars to doughnuts we've been through thick and thin together. I was... I was always told that family is the most important thing in this life. That and gran being a witch and all, she said that brujas by the moment of our birth and the awakening of our magic we bear the greatest of responsibilities and we must... live up to them, to protect people and never let them down. For the longest time though...I dunno... I guess I feel like I haven't lived up to that yet. I don't know if I ever will... I want to...but...ah, olvidarse de él. Not worth losing sleep over. Just gotta do what I can.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

As far as food goes I can make some pretty mean hotdogs on the grill, pizza, clam chowder, Stuffed Gordita, Menudo (a type of Astecan beef and chili soup)as well as Egg Cream: a beverage consisting of milk and soda water as well as vanilla or chocolate syrup; doesn't get anymore Brooklyn than that. Thanks to ma and nana I'm also good a making Aztecan cuisine, like for example using Maize as the foundation for most recipes, corn has a very deep cultural and mythological significance to Aztecan's. I'm also good at making other Aztec foods like tortillas, tamales, as few other things but a few of them take a lot of time and effort to make. I'm also good at making a little something in the military known as "Armored-diesel". What you need is triple whiskey, some lemon juice as well as some sugar and ice and bam: your all set to kill off you're liver and a few brain cells. I can even make some of my own hooch either in a glass or even from a still. Made my own still out of a whole ensemble of unused knickknacks. Whoa Nelly: when Clotilda found out I made one without authorization I was in a lot of hot water. She was pretty damned mad I made that thing behind her back without permission: she was about ready to tear the damn thing apart because she said that it would have made the unit's performance nosedive and we can't afford to get drunk on duty, but we got a call of pretty bad fighting during a Neuroi attack that lasted...*exhales*... about three hours nonstop? It was a big push of enemy units from Ostmark. After that fight everyone needed a drink... even Clotilda could understand why I made the thing. She let me keep it, provided everyone and including me only drunk during off hours, off duty and made sure not to go overboard. I can live with that: still means I get to take a swig of some home-brewed alcohol. Everyone needs a nice cold drink every now and again... and me? I need something strong: something with a lot of kick to it. I like those sorts of drinks.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Let me tell ya, fighting in this war is one of the greatest things I can be doing right now. I eat well, I get a good bed, and I get to fight in battle and slag Neuroi back to the steel mill. That's all I can ever ask for really. Not to mention... well, I guess I'm helping people, right? I know my family... would like that...

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I didn't have much in the way of friends, a lot of people wanted to either avoid me or knock me on my ass. Not to mention the responsibility of being a witch and what it entails. I dunno if I can hack it, I'm certainly giving it everything I've got... just not sure it's enough. I don't know if it will ever be enough. Being a witch in the military, fighting alongside these girls... I wonder how my family thinks of that. It might never fill that empty place in my heart... but I feel like I have something that I sure as hell won't let go of, ever. I'd kill anyone or anything that even thinks about trying to take my friends away from me... they are the only real friends I've got, after all's said and done. We might not see eye to eye all the time, but that shit isn't worth sweating. I never want to lose them: I don't plan on seeing a day like that come. So I'll keep fighting like the devil dog witch that I am. And if it means I die doing it, I'll just regroup with my fallen comrades in hell and if the Neuroi are waiting there: I'll kick their assess again.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Yo, sleeping beauty! Get your ass out of bed, the days starting, Oorah!?

(Morning greeting 2)

Hey you know what they say: early bird gets the Neuroi, derecho?

Track 25 - Meal

Ah man, this smells damn good. What is it?

Mierda, this is great chow ya got here!

Hey, I managed to whip up a little something: try it out for a minute will ya? Let me know if it's good.

I tell ya, meals like that: makes grunt life not too bad. Hit me with another will ya? Vamanos!

What the fuck is this shit?! Are you kidding me!? Naw I ain't eating this garbage: I'd rather eat dirt!

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

What's happening kid? You staying loose?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Hey, where have you been hiding, ya mug? How are you doing?

Track 28 - Before bed

I'm turning in, catch some Z's saw some logs and kill a few Neuroi in my sleep. You don't let them bed bugs bite or anything, alright?

Track 29 - Sending off

Oorah, you take care. Just don't do anything stupid, bueno?

Track 30 - Reception

Hey, hey, looks like we've got some fresh meat in the unit. Welcome to the grunt life niño.

Track 31 - Other lines

When it comes to war the only thing that matters is victory. You do that by getting mad and kicking ass: you kill your enemy a hundred times over. Then you kill him again. If another pops up then you kill them too. That's how war works.

Hey thanks for the hand... you hoping for a prize or something?

Oh fucking shit! That's a SNAFU on my part, sorry.

Fuggedaboudit, I've got this, don't go sweating this, ya hear.

Theirs no way in hell that I'm going to let this defeat me. I can't let it. I WON'T LET IT! Don't you fucking dare even think about throwing in the towel or I'm going to kick your ass: your better then that giving up crap! Now you get mad, you get tough, and you go out their swinging, shooting and killing! Sound good?!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Hey bright eyes, got some mail from home for ya. Yer welcome.

Oh we got a letter here: is it from your other half back home? I can take good care of them for ya: they'll be in good hands.

Track 33 - Startup

Aright, let's turn this bastardo on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That's done, now to turn the damn thing off.

Track 35 - Error

Are you fucking kidding me right now?

God damned, Mother fucking , ether sucking son of a bitch!

I know they say that Marines make due, but seriously; this is just getting ridiculous.

Oh shit! Uh...um... yeah I think I dun fucked this up. Are you good at fixing these things?

Oh, great, just fucking great, damn thing decides to be acting stupid now. So... is this a paper weight now or what?

Track 36 - Enlargement

Can't see it huh? Hold on grandma I'll make it bigger for ya.

Track 37 - Reduction

Really, too big? Alright, then I'll just make it small.

Track 38 - Maximized

Whoa, that's way too fucking big! Are you pulling some kind of gag here?

Track 39 - Minimized

Okay: there's no fucking way you can possibly read that. I mean have you seen the size here? I've seen ants bigger then this!

Track 40 - Deletion

Too much garbage laying around? Alright... BAM! It's gone now!

Track 41 - Download

So you want this then? Okay I'll get it for ya.

Got it: took it's sweet time though. I wonder if you can speed this up somehow...

Track 42 - Connection

Hey! Conexiones para arriba!

Y las conexiones hacia abajo.

Track 43 - Call

Hey niño, you have a phone call! You better get it or you'll miss it.

Phone: are you getting that or are you gonna let it ring?

Track 44 - Answering machine

Yo, this is Olivia, you know the drill: name, message and phone number and I'll get back to ya. Catch ya later.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Well, well, you want to divide and conquer then do ya? If you think you can handle me, let's see what your made of niño.

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

I...I love you. Really, I mean it: I love you.

Look I'm... not very good with this but... I love you, alright. There: I said it. You happy?

Listen, if you ever need someone... you can count on me, okay? I'll take care of ya.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Hey, hey, hey! What are ya doin?! Get your damn dirty mitts off me ya stupid Gavoon!

I ain't interested in you! Get the fuck outta here before I butter your necktie, ya bastard!

Alright listillo: are you ready to fucking die?! Because you push your luck and you better pray to high heaven that your family picked out your fucking tombstone, because when I'm through with you: you're going to fucking need it!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

The fuck are you talking about? Panties? They aren't panties. Look at this Goombah: thinking they're panties. Sorry to burst your bubble but they aren't panties? Or are you... ah I get it: your one of those types who likes seeing a little Marine Pussy, don't ya? I see how it is.

Track 48- Combat

Sergeant Major Olivia Rivera: I'm ready to kick some ass!

I found some cannon fodder! Hey! Red-Rover-Red-Rover: Send the Neuroi over!

Oorah! Come on you metal bastards: I kill every last one of ya! My familiar, my fifty and I will tear you to shreds!

LIGHT THOSE FUCKERS UP! KILL EM ALL! DIE! DIE! DIE! EVERY ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DIE! RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

Oo-fucking-rah that's the last of them. So what's the word: we heading home or are we going to find some more to kill? I'm fine with either one.¿Qué te parece?


	8. Chapter 8: Hélène Vadeboncoeur

Track 01 - Introduction

Bonjour, my name is Hélène Vadeboncoeur, it's really a pleasure to meet you. I was born into a family of Gallian Artisans, descended from ancient aristocrats, and even an ancient Marquis in the bloodline on my father's side, as well as hunters and very skilled witches of African descent on my mother's side. My familiar is a Beech Marten. I am 14 years old, I'm 5 foot 2 and weigh 110 pounds. Being of African descent, I have medium brown toned skin. I have blond hair and blue eyes, it's not really hair and eye color you'd often find for a person of African descent, but I guess I get that from my dad's side of the family. Huh? My three sizes? That... that's kind of personal but... I'm a B cup on the smaller side, but of course I'm still growing. As an artist I carry the tools of my trade with me at all times, even into battle. The pad and pencil and my brushes and paints, I always keep them on me. If I should find something moving, if something stirs my soul: than I must capture it immediately. Wither it's be through the brush or the lead.

Track 02 - Rank

I am a Warrant Officer of the Gallian Army, or an "Mon Adjudant" in Gallian. It's a rank higher than most ranks of Sergeant and just below that of an actual commissioned officer. It's equivalent to Liberion Master Sergeants. Because of the technical expertise of my Magic I was permitted the honor of bearing this rank. My duty's...let's see if I can recall...ah of course; my duties are to assist the Junior and Senior level commissioned officers as well as co-operating with other Warrant Officers and Senior NCO's. A Gallian's duty is never done...

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

My dream is to become the world's greatest artist. Having come from a family of artisans of many different creative fields of expression I managed to be very good at many of them: drawing sketches, sculpture, as well as playing the flute a little. But my forte is painting: to bring life upon the canvas through my will and skills with the brush. I can paint cityscapes, landscapes, seascapes, portraits and abstract works and bring life to them. I was told my paintings are exceptional to the point that it seems almost real. I'm flattered really that people think so, but I still feel like I still have much to learn and that I still have a lot of growth yet. Another art I have picked up thanks to my father is the art of Swordmanship, using all manner of single sword fighting, double sword fighting and use of an offhand weapon. It's a difficult and demanding art to train in and master, so far I am very good at single sword fighting and I'm decent enough with fighting using an offhand weapon... though I still need to improve a bit more. I still haven't quite gotten used to fighting using two swords just yet... it's very difficult. Then of course, my mother teaches me in the art of magic. She comes from an ancestry of many skilled witches from Africa, so she knows very well how best to control magical power.

Track 04 - Original Unit

I originally served in the Free Gallian Army 2nd Armored Division. Because Gallia fell to Neuroi control the Gallian military had to reassemble in Britannia. In the Forces Gallaises Libres the 2nd Armored took part in several operations that didn't really yield many victory's at first, if anything at best we could only provide in success were delaying actions... if I recall... have there been any victories for the 2nd Armored? Probably very few if I can't remember them at all. Many civilian witches that helped people, soldiers and military witches during the evacuation of Gallia early in the war either went to serve in units like the 2nd Armored Division or the 602e Groupe Aériennes. Many witches of the 2nd Armored Division served in North Africa trying to regain and take back territory held by the Neuroi... but alas... many of the missions early in the units history by the start of the war were abject failures. At best the unit only found success in delaying actions. Sicily saw some successes though it wasn't without cost. I myself took part in the Battle of Bir Hakeim, The Run for Tunis, and the Liberation of Corsica to name a few. I was trained a lot by both my Mother and Father long before becoming a military witch, and though I was nervous I wanted to do good with my gifts.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The good Captain always did have a gift in leadership. She's of Gallian Heritage so it's really nice to be able to converse with someone who can speak Gallian with any fluency. She is a very good leader, it's really a privilege to serve under her. But honestly I don't understand her food choices! I've tried cooking a lot of Gallian dishes for the unit and for her, to help her as someone who shares Gallian heritage . But for the life of me I can't understand why she prefers Liberion finger foods. Well... I mean she was born in Liberion... but she really does need to get back to her roots. I wonder if I can cook her something special...

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

I have heard how Karlsland soldiers embody discipline and how much they champion strategy on the battlefield. Ludwiga really and truly elevates these to an art form. I have seen her fight many times in combat: never have I seen a witch who fights with that much skill, ferocity and power before. It's truly an amazing sight, I'm convinced she is one of the most powerful witches in our generation. And she is stunningly beautiful, I really do enjoy painting the Lieutenant on my canvas. I always make sure to capture her beauty through my brush. But every time I paint her my brush manages to capture the pain that rests in her eyes. I don't know exactly what happened to her to fill her eyes with such pain, but an artist tries to capture people, places and life itself though their work. I'll be sure that the next time I paint her I capture the Lieutenant in a way that's more than flattering to her.

Track 07 - About Darya

Oh oui, Le Orussian flocon de neige. She's a girl that really tries her hardest, even despite her low self-esteem. As a Sorcière de nuit she is very skilled in the use of Magical Radar, and she's the first Night Witch to develop a technique using magic radar to disrupt a Neuroi's senses. Although aside from being meek and shy, she tends to panic when things get difficult in the field. The poor girl, I feel a little bad for her. I guess it's good that she has Jenna for emotional support. To see the two of them together is truly a work of beauty. I wonder if Darya will let me paint her... I know that Jenna would like it.

Track 08 - About Jenna

Being an Artist requires a great deal of passion. It can be argued that soldiers also require a great deal of passion to carry out their duties. I haven't seen quite the same level of passion as I have with Jenna. Seeing as she is charged with leading the Land Component of the Tame Witches means that she fills a very important role in the unit, even though she is a senior NCO. I honestly think that she might make a very good junior level officer if she keeps leading us land witches well. I think one of the things that works to her determent is that she tries to do everything herself. And... well it's all well and good to look after and take care of others... and she works hard enough... but she tends to overwork herself and she tends to push herself too hard, trying to bear the burdens of others more than she should. I wonder if her being an orphan is the cause of that?

Track 09 - About Alannah

If there ever was someone who was an over active trouble maker it's dear Alannah. She plays sport's which is fine, but she also wants to challenge people. I can't keep up with people like her, she in so much better shape and has so much energy. I always get tired out after working too hard at training. And that reckless fool is always pulling dangerous stunts, even when we're out on the battlefield. She's going to get herself killed one of these days if she isn't careful! She and Morgan are always competing with each other so really I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I have painted many things... including the pain of war. *Grunt of unease* Please Alannah... I don't want to see myself painting something as morbid as one of my friends fallen in battle... even though that... I know I'd probably paint it anyways because of... how I'd feel about it.

Track 10 - About Brinda

If there ever was a girl in our unit who prides herself on her heritage it's Brinda, our little Ghurkha witch. She is brave, strong and proud, even despite the fact she stands much shorter than me and even Darya. I've heard how she once served as a Land Battle witch before getting trained in Air Infantry. That takes a great deal of work to learn the art of flight, which I must commend her for attempting. She once told me about how her mother once was a Ghurkha herself and that she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps. That girl may have some growing as Air Infantry left to do. She said once that she really liked someone but she seemed to be very critical of her body. She's a cute girl, I don't know why the person she vies for wouldn't find her attractive... come to think of it: I'm not sure just who it is she so pines. I wonder...

Track 11- About Olivia

I try to be understanding of the many people in this life... but it's hard to grasp what motivates that Marine Witch of Liberion. I'd say she's a rowdy, loud, angry, foul-mouthed cowboy but I think that even the cowboys of Libeiron would have at least more charm than her. She loves war and fighting all too much. In life I always sought to create things, but all Olivia wants' to do is to destroy. I've seen how she fights and while her skill is unquestionable that doesn't excuse her barbarism and her acting like a complete guttersnipe. Even Jenna has better manners than her! And on top of that she's incredibly rude: she always complains about my cooking and spends much of her time drinking and smoking like a boorish ruffian. My food isn't all that bad; she's just being a picky girl with little taste in anything other than things that you eat with your fingers! She's supposed to be one of the chosen witches, is she not?! Why does she act like that?!*Sigh* Well... I suppose the only thing that she can be commended is her soldiering skills and the fact she is fiercely loyal. Loyalty is important... so I guess I can appreciate that, despite her other flaws. Huh? "I'm one to talk?" What on Earth do you mean by that?

Track 12 - About Nobuko

A mysterious, exotic girl. I'll be frank; I only know so much about her. She was born to a family whom she said belonged to a group of Fuso warriors... or at least I think it was warriors... who fought in the shadows in magical arts and combat techniques passed down though generation upon generation. Although she says she was the first born in her family, she never told me how many siblings she has, if any, and she carries a great responsibility in her family. Aside from this and the fact the training she went through nearly cost the girl her life she has told me so little, but apparently what she did tell me was more than she said to everyone else. I feel as though she trusts me for some reason... I'm not sure why that is really, but I'm flattered to be considered one of her close confidents. She respects Ludwiga, sure, very much so, but she doesn't share very much. She doesn't seem like the shy sort like Darya, so I wonder if it's simply because she prefers space and solitude? I know not. I would like to paint her more someday, so far I've only painted her once completely and it was a piece I think was well painted... but I don't think it captures her nearly as well as it should. There's something bewitching in the way she carries herself. I want to capture her on the canvas, a mysterious subject like her only comes once in a lifetime. I can't help but wonder... how is she able to disappear and reappear like that at will? Perhaps smoke and mirrors? No... no that can't be it. I don't know if she even sleeps for that matter. She's an enigma... that air of mystery makes me want to know more about her...

Track 13- About Erzsi

Mes dieux que Ostmarkian pervers. If there ever was a girl more lewd it would be Erzsi Kalmer. She's a very beautiful girl, truly the most beautiful I've ever seen. Her red hair and bright, shining red eyes that are welcoming as her embrace. A few times she offered to be a nude model for me and I was glad to capture her beauty through my brush... although I had to agree to let her fondle me in rather... intimate ways. She said I had beautiful, exotic skin... I don't know wither to be flattered or embarrassed. Despite her bohemian way of interacting with people, other girls especially, she is the kindest person. And a girl who is open to all sorts of art: I've managed to paint many portraits of her in a display of natural, feminine perfection. She is a witch of well balanced beauty and cuteness on both the outside and on the inside. I must confess I feel a sort of kinship with her on some level: she too had lost her homeland to the Neuroi. I wish to help her Liberate her homeland, no doubt the loss of her home hurts her, I can see it sometimes on the rougher days. My painting her seems to make her happy, perhaps I can keep doing that to help her feel better?

Track 14- About Morgan

The Warrant Officer is poetry in motion. When she flies through the sky's and fights on the battlefield I am reminded of the tale's of the ancient Greek Hysminaik, female spirits of fighting and combat. I saw some very rare sculptures of Hysminaik when I took some R&amp;R in Greece. She seems to have only some appreciation for paintings and the odd mosaic, but she does find beauty in things like the jet engine and ether jet strikers. to be honest I can understand how she feels: technologically speaking there is artistic beauty in every aspect of modern advances in technology. She always seems to want to whip Alannah into shape, she's almost a bit rigged at times compared to the Australis girl. Rivalries are born from passion, and I can appreciate passion, at least in balance with all things. Passion is what births art, so I feel like passion should be encouraged, so long as it's intent is put towards creating the utmost good in the world.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The Radly's... I really like those two. Sydney especially; she has a very grand appreciation of the art of music, more specifically she plays the guitar. She makes the strings sing beautifully; a couple times she uses her instrument instead of her Johnson or Lewis gun as her weapon of choice. The subtle pluck of a string is like that of a mother caressing her child, such music brings joy to my heart. Valerie may not really play music or take up any sort of art as her trade, but she is a patron of the arts. She says that art moves people and it can even bring healing to a hurting soul. As an artist I can agree with that. Creative, artistic expression can do many things for people, and I'm glad they can see the value of art in this life. Not only that, but those two turtle busters are sisters who are so very close to each other. It brings such warm feeling to my hear seeing their faces warm up like that when they look at each other. Actually... some to think of it: I've seen similar looks of the faces of couples back home in Paris. Ah, but I must be imagining things...

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to become a master artisan and teach other aspiring artists how to best find themselves in their work. I want my paintings to be shown to the world to inspire others and to move the heart, mind and soul. And for my father, besides working on my artistic pursuits I also want to master the sword for him and pass down what he taught me to my children. And ultimately... I just want to create for people, to inspire, to move and to touch people. To make them think and to make them happy. To show them the things that only I can see and feel. I want the world to experience the many wonders in this life. Perhaps someday I will accomplish my lifelong ambition... nay, I know I will.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My striker unit is the SOMUA 35 Cavalry Tracked legs. Also known as the S35; the unit boasts superior shields that allow for better blocking and deflection of incoming enemy attack and the metal casing is well crafted and treated to protect the internal components. In addition it boasts tactical efficiency in battle; it has good speed, adequate range, and a powerful armament which I will get to. The S35 however makes for a very expensive and maintenance intensive unit, it's mechanically a very moody machine; it's tracked suspension are a bit weak and complicated in design, and the modules design make it inconvenient to maintain the tracks. Although it comes with its own standard throat-mike radio communications device, the throat radio that is standard issue has a very limited transmitting range. But aside from those faults it benefits in possessing a very intricately modified magic and combustion engine system that allows for highly efficient magic control, but due to the nature of the system most witches have to face intensive training to get used to controlling the striker unit and focusing their magic into the unit, providing they are even compatible to field the unit at all to begin with. It took me some time to become used to the S35, but I have at least managed to have at least minimal operational knowledge to field this tracked leg, but I'm honestly no where even near to fighting at full potential with this machine yet. Matainence of not only the magic and combustion engines but also the track suspension for the S35 is much more difficult and time consuming compared to other tracked legs. One good thing about the unit is that it possesses a safety feature called the "Bromethyl System" where if the unit takes severe damage, suffers catastrophic failure and if the shields fail the S35 discharges a protective liquid-gas plume of raw ether to provide some protection and operational longevity for a witch and the strikers internal components. But shortly after dispersing it becomes...so... slimy. And if you don't clean that slime off in time, it will eat away your clothes until all that's left is what you wear when your born into the world. I admit... I've had a Bromethyl effect occur a couple times, but only a few resulted in me losing all my clothes. It can be embarrassing, but I shan't let a bruised ego and dented modesty prevent me from my duties. The S35 is a very good medium cavalry tracked leg; designed and fielded for exploiting the breakthrough of an allied offensive, conducting reconnaissance and for penetrating, strategic operations deep into enemy territory as well as engaging advanced enemy units. For what it is, it's a good unit.

Track 18 - About your weapons.

The standard issue 47mm Witch Combat Gun of the S35, it's quite powerful as a primary weapon, possessing great magic mass output. While the barrel may be on the short side for a witch combat gun, meaning shorter accurate range in combat, it still possesses a very powerful damage output. Although I have trained a bit with the Rapier, I have favored my Colichemarde as my weapon, as well as the main gauche, or "Parrying Dagger". The way of the sword is an art, one I intend to become proficient in. My sidearm is the Star Model 14 Pistol, a very ergonomic and a good reputation amongst Gallian soldiers and officers. I wield the "troop type" version of the pistol what has a nine round magazine, although it is a bit larger than the "officers type" of the pistol and is a few grams heavier. But I think that detail is of little consequence.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magical ability is "Couvre-sol" or "Ground Cover". This sort of magic ability is capable of allowing me to enrich the ground around me to strengthen and condense the molecular bonds of the earth to create instant, magically enhanced, artificial cover. Or at times even weaponize the ground to create large bludgeoning pillars that can launch, crush or bludgeon enemies, or even simple obstructions to impede the enemies advance. Small sized cover and impacting columns are of relative ease to make, but the larger the object I make, she more magic it requires. Hastily constructed cover is a quick fix that won't last very long, while prepared cover is capable of withstanding greater punishment. I can make many sorts of simple walls with little concentration, but for anything complicated like pill boxes and structures requires me to use my Colichemarde as a focusing point to gather magical energy and concentrate it. I focus magic into the blade to help make using my magic power easer, and trying to create pill boxes and full cover structures is just nearly impossible without the use of my sword. I can make trenches with some ease, although the quality depends wither I use my bare hands or have my sword as a focus. The quality is always much lower if I use just my bare hands or even just my will alone; the sword and Main Gauche help better focus and control my magic since the magic is concentrated into the point of the blades. Impacting columns are similar in this regard as well. That being said, using such magic can cause a drain on my magic reserves, and the more complicated the structure the more magic I drain and thus the more I tire myself. Too much drained magic while wearing my Striker can actually trip the safety features of my S35's Bromethyl System if I'm not careful. I have to be careful of that on a long mission in the field in particular, I wouldn't want to end up having that slimy substance leaving me in only my womanly shores and nothing else.

Track 20 - About your homeland

The Republic of Gallia is such a beautiful nation: from lush, rolling countryside to the beautiful cities and people. My homeland is one of refined culture, having birthed many famous painters, sculptors and architects. Why, the Eiffel Tower itself was a most striking, beautiful and proud work of Structural art. Many artists at the time of its construction may have objected to it, but it had become a well known symbol of Gallian refinement world wide. I have seen it a few times when I walked the streets of Paris, but I had the honor of capturing this piece of masterfully crafted art in my own works. The loss of Gallia's world renowned tower to the hands of the Neuroi, when our nation fell to the aliens... fills my heart with grief. We lost not only our homeland but a work of priceless art: a jewel of our nation's cultural identity. Never again will Gustave Eiffel's strong, handsome tower stand with pride upon the Champ de Mars. But... I can remember how beautiful it was as it stood proudly against the cityscape. To this day I continue to paint it, along with many of the other beautiful things that were once plentiful in Gallia, and all of Europe's former glory. That way they can be kept forever alive, so that they will never be forgot. It's my duty not only as a witch, but an artist.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Culinary art is a science, much like that of magic. I try to master it in all aspects so I often experiment with making many different kinds of recipes. I have made many different types of food, I always want to try and improve myself in the art of cooking. I've made countless dishes in my time cooking for others, far too many to count. For some reason, even though I know how to prepare Escargot and Crêpe Suzette; people seem to only want my Croissant's and homemade Orange Juice. I don't really understand why they would only want the same things... or why Olivia is so rude about my cooking. I put a lot of time, effort, passion and love into the food I make! Does that Liberion Marine really have no taste in any refined food?! I mean... the few times I made Crêpe Suzette the flambé... got away from me, sure... but it was still decent enough to eat! I mean... I guess the fact the kitchen was on fire may not have been very good, to say the least; but it was a learning experience! Next time I'll use a little less alcohol. And what's wrong with snails? So long as you prepare them well they can be made into a very delicious dish. I try to make Gallian foods for the Captain so as to help her get back to her Gallian roots, but for some reason she doesn't seem enthusiastic about what I make. Hrm... maybe it's because she has been only used to Liberion cooking and hasn't eaten much foods that fit her particular pallet. I'll try and find something that she will like... outside of the Orange Juice of course.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

As a soldier of Gallia I have an obligation to the people of my homeland and to the neighboring nations to my own who have fallen under Neuroi control, I also must do what I can to protect the priceless works of art that make up the culture of the many nations in Europe. I'll do anything to protect the people and the arts they create. I've fought so hard to protect and preserve works and buildings of artistic, historical, and cultural heritage that amongst those who know of me I am called "The Monument Witch". I'm honored to carry that title: the many monuments of man-kind are more valuable than gold or silver. I'd defend these works of art as much as I try and defend the people who craft and admire these works. It is my duty as a Gallian witch. Granted; I have difficulty with military deportment at times, but I know that with enough time and effort I'll be a solider that my family and comrades will be proud of. I must, for not only their sake: but for my own.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

I must confess: to spend a few months serving in Africa... the land my grandmother was born and raised... I felt a connection to the land, much like I did back home in Gallia; the country I was born to. The very soil of Africa... almost seemed like it had awaited me... waiting for me to call on it. Almost like the Land of Gallia calls out to me , begging and yearning for freedom. And now... now my homeland is free...I'll do all I can to give the same to other nations held under the yoke of the Neuroi's clutches. Not only that, not only to rebuild: but to carry out my work as an artist and raise the spirits of the people though my art. In times such as these, it is beyond vital.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Ah, bonjour à vous!

(Morning greeting 2)

Another beautiful morning today... perhaps I should paint the sunrise while the colours are still vibrant?

Track 25 - Meal

Merci beaucoup, this looks simply delicious.

This is a wonderful meal, may I have a little more, s'il vous plaît?

Here's you go: the meal is ready... um... just never mind the colour or smell, it should still be good to eat.

Such a good dish, thank you. I think I should try and make this myself! Hrm? What's the matter? You look pail all of a sudden.

Oh, ce n'est que vile! (Oh this is just vile!) Are you sure you made this right? Here, let me see if I can try and make a new batch... hey where are you going?! What do you mean you lost your appetite!? Well, I never!

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Bon après-midi. Good afternoon my dear friend. Is all well today?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Bonsoir. (Good Evening) We accomplished a lot today, haven't we?

Track 28 - Before bed

Bonne nuit, I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight.

Track 29 - Sending off

Au revoir Mon ami, please take care.

Track 30 - Reception

Bienvenue (Welcome), I'm so happy to meet you. Forgive me, but might I paint you sometime?

Track 31 - Other lines

Art inspires people. It touches and moves the soul. An artist's goal is to provoke thought and emotion through their work. You're a friend: here, I'll show you what I mean.

Merci, you've been of great help. It's always good to help one another.

This won't do at all! I'm sorry, I'll do what I can to correct this! Oh but how? Oh dear me, I'm no good at this.

There's nothing to worry about... I know what it's like to make mistakes at times but they help us learn and grow so they shouldn't be condemned, so long as you learn from your mistakes.

Don't despair mon chère! I know you will do what you can: just let your heart guide you!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

A letter for you Mon ami. I wonder if it's good news.

You have some mail, perhaps you should check it?

Track 33 - Startup

Let's see... how do I turn this on? Oh... that button right here? Oh? I can make art with this?! Amazing!

Track 34 - Shut down

And now to turn it off... let's see... oh right, that button again. Heh, I guess this will take some getting used to, but I like this machine.

Track 35 - Error

Sacrebleu! Something's wrong with the computer!

Uh... I'm not sure what happened: first I was making some lovely art and then suddenly it just... stopped working.

Huh, such an interesting tint of blue... what's wrong? Why are you groaning like that?

Putain tout (Damn it all), this machine just isn't working like it should!

NON! Non, non, non, non, non I didn't save my work! It's lost: my art on this machine is gone forever! C'est une tragédie à pleurer! (It's a tragedy to weep!)

Track 36 - Enlargement

You need it bigger to see the finer details do you? I'll be right on it tout de suite.

Track 37 - Reduction

Ah you require a smaller size. Bien, smaller it shall be!

Track 38 - Maximized

This is just too big now, is this supposed to be an abstract work?

Track 39 - Minimized

That's very small... reminds me a little bit of pointillism.

Track 40 - Deletion

It's difficult to part with things sometimes... but alas, sometimes an artist must cast aside poor works for better ones. Adieu, adieu: parting is such sweet sorrow.

Track 41 - Download

Le téléchargement a commencé. (The download has begun.) This may take a while.

Le téléchargement est terminé! (The download is complete!) Now that we have it, what shall we do with it?

Track 42 - Connection

Do you need someone, perhaps I can forward you?

That will be all, I'll hang up now.

Track 43 - Call

You have a call on the phone: it might be urgent.

You should probably get that you know, it's rude to just to let it ring.

Track 44 - Answering machine

Hélène Vadeboncoeur here, I'm afraid I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message but if you're looking for a commission please leave a list of information for what you want and a number to contact so we can negotiate a price. Thank you very much, have a very good day Mon Amie.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Sacrebleu! I... I'm flattered but please don't go touching me like that out of the blue!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

Pardonnez-moi, but... I must confess that I... I love you.

To be able to capture beauty such as this on my canvas... I feel my heart set alight with emotion.

Gallian's are known for their passion, it extends to all things in life... even in...private matters... I mean ... if it's okay...

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Stop that! Just like in an art gallery: look but don't touch!

Comment osez-vous! (How dare you!) Don't you dare touch me again!

Unhand me this instant, you shameless pervert!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

Please understand: these aren't really panties. So really there's nothing wrong wearing them like this.

Track 48- Combat

Hélène Vadeboncoeur, I'm awaiting your command.

I have found enemy units: permission to greet them on the field of battle?

Enguard, vile Neuroi! You shall regret facing the heart and steel of an artist!

It's getting dangerous...looks like we'll need some cover. Then I shall provide it! Behold my magic arts!

Vive la liberté! We have won victory! I shall capture and immortalize the events of this battle on my canvas. It shall be a masterpiece!


	9. Chapter 9: Nobuko Jin

**Hello everyone, just a brief authors note that I made a small amendment to Helene's Himegoe regarding a few character design details and correction of spelling and grammar errors, so be sure to read up on the edited Himegoe. anyway's here's another Himegoe, this time of the 78th's resident Kunoichi. this was a bit of a challenge trying to create a Ninja Witch, but having done the reseach and doing extrapolation this might be the closest to what a Ninja born to the Witches world could probably be like. Let me know your thoughts on her and be on the look out for some more Himegoes on the way.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

...an interview? To be honest ... I don't normally say very much... but I must for people to better know me? Well... I usually keep details about myself, my training and the way's of ninjitsu as well as my family history a secret due to our ways but I was told that this interview would be...only partly classified... so I will only divulge what is necessary. Everything else: shall remain in shadow. To start: I am Nobuko Jin of the Fuso Empire's Imperial Army, I trained at a top secret military training center reserved for Shinobi and for those who wish to train in the ways of military intelligence, unconventional military tactics and in the art of Ninjitsu. I'm afraid I cannon't divulge the name of this training center: it's a military secret. I am the stealth specialist of the 78th Combined Squadron. As inheritor of the house name of Jin I come from a long line of ancient ninja and kunoichi witches. My familiar? It is a Fuso cat called an Iriomote, nothing more or less. I am fourteen years old and the eldest sister of my family, the first born witch to the clan name of Jin. I am 4 shaku(feet),10 sun(inches) tall, and I weigh about 68.04 kin (90 pounds). I don't see why it would be of any relevance, but for the sake of completeness: my chest is a small B, but it is of little consequence. To my friends, family and my closest comrades I am called "Noji", a contraction of my first and last name. What are my strengths in combat? Observation, patience and stealth. With those I can learn, adapt and strike effectively, with ease. Time spent laying plans is never time wasted.

Track 02 - Rank

The rank I hold within the Fuso Army is Kaigun Jun-i, or Warrant Officer. I had to face a great deal of training before even enlisting into the Fuso Imperial Military, my family trained me long before my magic even awakened to prepare for the life I now lead as a Kunoichi. But when it did awaken... my training changed to that of specialized ninjitsu reserved for the chosen witches, a highly uncommon art in this day in age and only few families and schools still teach the art of ninjitsu to witches. The Jin house-hold is amongst one of such families. The training I had taken was strict and intensive enough, but upon my magic's awakening I had to face much greater trials to hone my skills and condition my body and magical stamina while under the tutelage of my mother, father, grandmother and grandfather. To tell the truth I nearly died not once but five times in my training alone. What did such training entail? I'm afraid I cannot divulge that: all that I can say it was a specially crafted practice of ninja martial training called "Kaii Shuryō āto": literally meaning "Strangeness hunting art"; it was a specially crafted form of ninja training that focused solely on gathering intelligence on, combating, countering, hiding from and otherwise crippling and destroying the Neuroi. The training may have demanded much of me, and put me upon the brink of death... but thanks to that training I have been conditioned into an agent of shadow ,discipline and nothingness.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

Although I wish to become not only the greatest Kunoichi of my homeland and to train others in the ways of Kaii Shuryō āto, I dream of a day where the world is free of the pain the Neuroi cause us. The ancient ways of Kaii Shuryō āto were conceived, crafted and implemented to protect the weak and to ensure humanities survival against the Neuroi. To use shadow, misdirection, and surprise as weapons, to champion intelligence gathering, stealth and evasion as indispensable tools and to push and regimen a witches body beyond that of most other witches. The role that I and others like me have to fill demand it. I'll do what I can to honor my family, my nation and the ancient teachings that have been passed on from generation to generation and fulfill my duties as a soldier of Fuso.

Track 04 - Original unit

My original unit after the training center? That I'm afraid is a Classified Military secret, again I'm sorry about that. The name of both the units I served and even the Rikugun Nakano Gakko isn't even public knowledge... as a matter of fact I'd urge you to redact the name of the school from the interview transcript: it's protocol after all. The only thing I can say is that some of the things that are taught in the walls of this military school are known taught advanced Ninjitsu and military intelligence gathering and stealth techniques, sabotage, aikido, philosophy, history, current events, martial arts, and all things regarding covert operation. The school is rarely known to others outside of Fuso Royalty, Samurai Family clans of high stations, and all that they know is that it exists; outside of that they know little else. Of course the Shinobi clans and descendants of such practitioners of Ninjitsu know much, much more than that. The school and those who enroll in it are kept in a shroud because of the nature of Ninjitsu and ninja. Survival skills, improvisation on the battlefield and advanced stealth and evasion techniques and more were part of the training curriculum in the school as well. Also of importance was the identification, study and chronicling of the many forms of the Neuroi, as well as studying ways in effectively engaging and destroying any particular alien platform. After a great deal of time receiving further, advanced training I was shipped to the Fuso Army Intelligence and Special Operations Service Headquarters with a few of my peers to serve as covert field agents. It was a very small branch but the role it plays in this war is vital, granted it is also very difficult and demanding. We had been trained in the fielding of both Mechanized Air Infantry and Land Battle Striker Units; we had to be proficient in using both so that we may be able to adapt to the missions at hand. Even despite learning the operations of both units, to be frank I... preferred to gravitate to Land Battle Tracked leg use compared to Mechanized Air infantry, partially because I can maximize the full abilities of my stealth training while on the ground, but also... I confess: I get vertigo dealing with heights. Well, more to the point I was deployed to several theaters strategically over the course of only a little over a month, striking at the Neuroi unseen in the Pacific, North Africa, The Eastern front and even a few missions in the western front. But after a while of performing in the field I was recalled. Although I believed that I would either be facing reassignment to a new front or military operation, or at the least be charged with training new witches in my knowledge and skills, I was surprised to be informed of a new unit that was being given the go-ahead for being formed. They needed an experienced witch to be embedded in the new units ranks, so I graciously accepted the duty. I was expecting to find a unit of primarily skilled and disciplined witches in what was to be christened: a Combined Squadron...imagine my surprise when I was instead met with mostly the mediocre band of misfits, problem witches and the unwanted in the military ranks. And I had to be the one to bring my skills to the table of such a unit. At first I had low expectations. But overtime I discovered... a spark of potential in these girls. And now... I would gladly face death if need be to protect them: my comrades. They have worked so hard and come so far: such girls require my undying support and loyalty. They are my comrades of course, anything less than my best is unforgiveable.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Captain Marwick: a woman of initiative. Having served under many unit commanders she is by far one on of the greatest examples of leadership that I have had the honor to see in my service. She leads by example, she builds up her subordinates and motivates them with her words. She knows when to be a friend and when to be a commander, it is a fine balance that she is able to maintain. What's more, she insists that any victories in battle are victories of the subordinates, any failure on the field is no one's failure but her own. I admire and respect officers like that: that is the way a proper CO should be. If she has any flaw... it's that she is a little too critical of herself. She insists on absolute perfection in her leadership duties, and she cares very much about the girls she leads. But whenever one of the girls gets lost or hurt she... is far too hard on herself. She tries her best, and her best is exceptional, and yet she is her own worst critic. It's disheartening, but I suppose I'd rather follow under one who while humble tries with the utmost passion to bring her girls back home alive, whom she sees as her irreplaceable, precious friends. With a commander like that, a solider would follow her into the deepest, darkest valley to complete the mission at hand. I know I would... and I do.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

Lieutenant Ludwiga Krupke, witch of the Krupke bloodline and a taciturn witch of tactics, strategy and strength in both magic and in will. There are those like her father who would look down on us witches: to see us at worst as nothing more than little girls who don't know our proper place, or who feel that our service insults, weakens or invalidates their efforts; those men of mundane arms. But such men are fools, and Ludwiga can see much like I do that such thoughts and sentiments are not worth paying mind to. Where those fools waste time with their egos and pride as men of the uniform, and trying of think of means of rendering the service of witches irrelevant, we chosen witches act on the knowledge of knowing that despite everything that we are vital in not only wining but surviving this war. Ludwiga holds great pride and love for her fellow witches. She confided to me that more than once the mere presence of her witch comrades saved her life as a solider of Karlsland, and for that she seeks to protect us from any and all forms of danger. I've seen girls form deep bonds of comradeship with their squad mates, but Ludwiga possesses a steadfast devotion to myself and the other girls. I'm flattered, humbled in a way, but really such devotion is unnecessary but she insists. Also... I, can't be the only one to have seen pain in the eyes of the Lieutenant. I've seen people with pain filled eyes and downtrodden faces... but the pain in the eyes of the Lieutenant are very pronounced. I know not what painful burden she bears, but I can empathize with her... we have all seen horrors and experienced nightmares in this war. It's burden that only soldiers and we military witches can bear...

Track 07 - About Darya

Darya Abukomova is best described as a small butterfly: small and pretty but delicate and fragile. She is a timid girl and often times she is afraid to approach others, especially if they are strangers she does not know. She also needs to keep training to get herself to a better standard. Serving in the role of a night witch is very important, and she has great potential at using magic radar. She only needs refinement, guidance and a little self confidence. With that, she will be able to become a fine night witch. Although I think she finds a large distraction in Jenna Foster. She is absolutely infatuated. Although... she seems much more passionate when she is with Jenna. Perhaps that might serve as a means of helping Darya become a stronger witch? If you have something to fight for, something that's precious and means more to you than anything in life, then you will become stronger. You become stronger because you have to: because you want to protect what you love. I know Darya will become a stronger night witch in due time.

Track 08 - About Jenna

If a ninja's presence is discovered they are trained in the five methods of escape: fire, water, metal, smoke and stealth. Each is potent in what they can do, although each is situational to varying degrees. That said the most unpredictable of the five methods of escape is fire. So to see it heed the command and obey the will of someone renders a powerful, destructive ally. Jenna's mastery of fire is impressive, although instead of using it as a means of distraction or escape, she uses it as a means of direct attack. Fire is potent against the Neuroi, but to simply use it solely for direct attack would not allow it to be used to its fullest potential. Then again, Jenna was trained from a nation of people with different mindsets than my own or that of my countrymen. I can say that she is a very skilled soldier, if a bit on the brash side, though thankfully she seems to be able to lead the Land Battle Component very well. Having seen her leadership and skill in battle, even a few times where she took up sniping and trench clearing roles makes me convinced that she will one day become a fine junior level officer. I have heard of many trials and tribulations she had to endure, to experience a life like that is difficult, but in enduring she had become strong. And I know she will only become stronger still.

Track 09 - About Alannah

Alannah's skills reside in athletics, endurance and dog fighting. Fuso is known for its Mechanized Air Infantry: skilled dogfighters who uphold the art of bushido and swordsmanship. Quite a number of Fuso witches, both army and navy aviators have been known to come from Fuso Nobility and even have lineage to Shogun and Samurai families and they are often masters at engaging the Neuroi in dogfights. Alannah's a very skilled dogfighter in the sky, although the question of her recklessness is an issue. The way she throws caution to the wind and engages the Neuroi head on in intense dogfights, it reminds me a bit of the Fuso army and navy witches combat styles at medium to short range. I can understand and respect the skill of such styles of combat, but it's not a style I favor. Also that level of impulsiveness can quickly run away from you, leading to finding yourself in danger. That's a lesson that Alannah has to learn if she intends to perform better as a witch. The last thing I'd want to see is for her to crash or get shot down because of her impulsiveness and that overly competitive streak she has. To a degree being competitive and pushing your self and those around you is all well and good, but one must never overdo such things.

Track 10 - About Brinda

I am familiar with proud warriors, Fuso has many famous examples. Of greatest note is the Flash of the Fuso Sea: Anabuki Tomoko, also known as "Anabuki of the white Lightning" and "Tomoe Gozen of the Fuso Sea". So to see Brinda reminds me of such brave warriors, soldiers and Samurai Families that are many and varied from back home, although she stands two full heads shorter than myself. While I respect some of the disciplines of Bishido they covet, at times brashness can be a Samuri's weakness, as well as constantly trying to resist change. In war you must adapt. Brinda seems to struggle making transitions and adapting but at least she has a leg up compared to quite a few Fuso witches from back home. She also worries too much about her small chest: if anything her small frame is an asset, it allows her to fit into tight quarters and spaces and makes her light enough to carry and lift her own weight with ease. Many Shinobi witches would be jealous of her size, weight and body shape. That and it seems that Alannah serves as a distraction to her. Truly Brinda is an oddity in need of guidance and encouragement.

Track 11- About Olivia

I have seen witches from Fuso who were excited with combat, fighting the enemy and scoring kill counts... but I have never seen a witch from any nation much less my own who reveled in slaughter and killing like Olivia. She loves to fight, she loves to do battle and she loves to destroy. I have seen her tear apart Neuroi with her Browning Heavy Machinegun, and the times where she had gone feral... such a sight can rock a person to their core. To be perfectly honest I was... unnerved by her when we first met. To see someone who loved the act of warfare and killing like her was nearly unheard of. It's curious how she managed to become such a person, but I suppose I should feel glad she is a fellow witch instead of a Neuroi. People back home would be terrified of her, but for me, and now? I see a very good comrade. I just hope she doesn't get carried away wanting to destroy Neuroi.

Track 12 - About Hélène

Helene... what can I say of her? Her skill's with the brush is unparalleled, such beauty in her work is commendable; it stirs the heart and moves the soul. She has much to improve regarding her soldiering though, even her control and operation of her striker is still unrefined, she still needs to improve in those regards. And frankly the less I say of her cooking the better. But to know she tries so hard makes me quite happy. She's very... amiable towards me. She and Ludwiga are the only ones that I feel I can... "let my mask down", if you will. Not entirely mind you, but I feel much more at ease around them both. I'm flattered that Helene wants to paint me a lot more, but I don't think I'd be allowed to permit her that: ninja are to be unseen. Although I admit: that painting she made of me was... very detailed... and beautiful. She is a talented girl, I hope to see what else she can accomplish.

Track 13- About Erzsi

The Ostmarkian pervert. I've known a few girls like her back when I was training; more concerned with the pleasures of the flesh than very much else. It can be a handful when she peeks on and gropes the other members of the unit. I will say that my skills in Ninjitsu have helped me avoid her grabby hands being laid upon my person, and at least she helps keep me sharp with her attempts to touch me. But truthfully she is a good girl; she cares deeply about people, she always goes out of her way to make other people happy. She is very fashion couscous though, and she often sews and makes her own clothing; very well made and attractive clothes, though at least half of them are quite immodest. She has offered to make clothes for myself a few times, as well as the others, at least it helps that she can sew our clothing when they get damaged. And her magic is the hallowed art of healing magic. Medical ninja back in the Shinobi clan's are highly valued, in fact in most walks of life witches gifted in the powers of healing magic are deeply coveted for their abilities to heal the sick and wounded. They are precious in troubled times such as this. Though I must confess that at times Erzsi reminds me much of my mother, in more ways than one. Urm... I mean...i-it's nothing, really, pay it no mind..

Track 14- About Morgan

The life of a career soldier is one I have seen quite a few witches strive for, to be able to excel in a military career. Morgan is one of such witches, although her overall goals lie less in advancement of rank and more on testing new military technologies. To adapt in war is crucial, those who cannot adapt cannot go very far or survive on the battlefield. Her fascination with ether jet striker technology is amusing, I'll admit. She says that it will be a powerful new trump card to bring to bear on the Neuroi, and if they can think of a way to modify the Miyafuji theory and refine the ether jet striker so that it isn't nearly as hazardous for most witches to operate such strikers than I know that will be true. I do worry about the fact she and Alannah tend to get carried away with their rivalry, while it may be good to have a rival to measure your own abilities and who pushes you to improves yourself, one must remember to not get careless. Letting rivalries get out of hand is where problems start happening.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The twins are... interesting. They both seek to become psychiatrists when they get older. It's a commendable profession. a person's mental well being is just as important as their physical well being. The two of them work together on everything, with Sydney being the serious one and Valerie being the bubbly one. Seeing them both work together in the field to hunt Neuroi turtles and other similar units is impressive, I have rarely seen such cooperation like that before. Although I did stumble upon an... interesting discovery one night while honing my stealth skills along the base grounds. I must say that the love they have for each other... is not often seen, although I once knew heard of how two sisters of a Shinobi clan being in a similar relationship, and in Fuso's feudal era there was a story of a Shinobi brother and sister who fell in love, and it was considered a very romantic tale. Perhaps the Radley sister's are such a romantic tale? Truthfully I don't think the rest of the unit knows about it. If they are trying to keep this private than I will honor that privacy. For a Shinobi silence is golden;so it will be so in this case, since the mothers and daughters of the Jin clan... ah but as I said: silence is golden.

Track 16 - Ambitions

Ambition? Mine is to become the next greatest Kunoichi of the Jin family... and to protect the world from the threat posed by the Neuroi. I hope I can carry out my duties in accomplishing this.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

Because of the training and the nature of the missions we had to train for: I was trained in the operation of both Mechanized Air Infantry Legs and Land Battle Tracked Legs. The two units I use include a heavily modified Kawataki Type 3 Model I- w.c.e.s for Air Infantry roles. The Model I-w.c.e.s is a very fast variant of the Kawataki Type 3 line of strikers, able to reach speeds of up to 630 km an hour and possessing a wing cooling evaporation system. It s a very capable general fighter type unit My unit in particular was also further modified with better maneuverability, turning radius and stealth in mind, as well as possessing safety redundancy's in case of failure or sever damage. For the Land Battle Role I use the Type 95 Ha-Go light tracked legs, which provide me with extra speed and manoeuvrability on the ground and is quite a numerous unit, although the stock unit provides a bit of a rough ride while track dashing so I had to have that issue mitigated as well. I have also used the 40M Turán I at times but I favor the Ha-Go thanks to the extra speed and mauvering. The parts of both strikers are specially treated to minimize detection by Neuroi; components had to go through very meticulous treatment thanks to very gifted witch Kunoichi who were able to treat the components by means of a secret magical forging technique passed down in from between the generations of Ninja family clans, under orders of the head of the Imperial Family at that. Even the paint and my uniform have been treated magically to promote better stealth ability, though it takes quite some training and magical control to properly take advantage of the magic energy forged into the fibers of my uniform and the metal of my striker units. The details of such treatments are trade secrets of the Ninja family's. Much of the materials for the components of my striker's in particular and that of my peers in the Kunoichi are imported from the South Sea's Island, due to the fact the raw resources of the South sea island have been treated into high grade materials and components, and such resources are quite rich in number; making industrialization a powerful tool for the development of newer, better technologies. Part of knowing how to best operating your machine is knowing where it comes from and what makes it tick.

Track 18 -. About your weapons

For weapon's I had to be well versed in a wide variety of different types of arms. For my sword of choice I use a Wakizashi since it is a short and easy to use and easy to conceal blade. Other weapons I use include a sheath containing and assortment of Kuni and a pouch containing an assortment of shuriken, frequent weapons used in a ninja's arsenal. Although I've used and trained with a large assortment of exotic and improvised weapons they are one's I used the most. For both the Air Infantry role and Land Battle role I use the Type 99 Machinegun with mounted bayonet. As a land battle witch I have used the specially modified 37mm witch combat gun that was given a silenced barrel and capable of mounting a bayonet, but I lost mine during one of my infiltration and sabotage missions and finding a replacement is difficult due to the cost of construction and the logistics of sending it to me. For land battle witch I've have had to go out of my way to requisition weapons from other nations like the De Lisle carbine and the silenced Sten used by Britannian units, as well as various sniper rifles belonging to different nations. Although not strictly a weapon, I use a Zeiss Contax II camera for recon and intel gathering purposes in the field, it's a vital tool for me to use in my work, and it's a very high quality, expensive camera. And as a witch of a ninja family I even had to improvise weapons: one such case involved a ladder I used as a weapon and another where I had to fight with a rice bowel and a pair of chopsticks, in those instances they were the only things I had at hand. I have even created a special smoke bomb that was crafted in order to disrupt and discombobulate a Neuroi's senses. Fuso Army and Navy witches often train in conventional military tactics, and witches hailing from Samuri family's fight using direct, head to head duels, intensive swordsmanship and confronting in direct attacks and elaborate dogfights. We witches of Ninja family's have to use ingenuity, cunning, stealth, indirectness and other less savory means to carry out their missions. While we may be atypical to most people of Fuso in what constitutes honor, we still uphold the ideals of duty and sacrifice. Such qualities... they are in our very blood.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magical ability is a spell called "Sunder Strike", a spell under the attack system lineage. The spell allows me to channel magical energy channelled into either my Wakizashi or into my hands. This magical technique not only speeds up and augments my physical strikes with my hands, bayonet and sword but also provides a delayed burst of concentrated either. My hands and blades act as a focus for my magical energy to be built up to attack and be released in a massive dispersal. With my hands it can be quite potent, with my Wakizashi the power I can unleash is devastating. One major drawback of my magical ability is that it demands the need for engaging in close quarters. I must engage up close and fight with my magic. I cannot channel it into my firearms, and not even through throwing my kuni and shuriken will allow it to work. It must either by my own hands or a blade in my hands, or even at best a mounted bayonet. Also thanks to the magically treated fibers of my uniform, thanks to the crating techniques of shinobi witch armorer's; I can manipulated the ether enhanced fabrics of my clothes to permit a degree of stealth; hiding myself from the enemy.

Track 20 - About your Homeland

I was born in Fuso, in Iga prefecture: the birthplace of ninjutsu. With Fuso being a country known for its witches possessing tremendous magical potential and it's resounding successes in Striker Development that one can forget the history of the country that are deeply and richly steeped. Origins to the roots of the shinobi can be found in mere peasants and farmers who took up arms against greedy, selfish and some would dare say heartless Feudal Lords in secret, but the Shinobi proper were purported to have been operating during the Sengoku period in the 15th century although their antecedents have existed in the 14th century, and even as far back as the 12th century as spy's, mercenaries and assassins for hire. And while the various Shinobi clans were formed somewhere around the 12th century,(the exact details as to when and why are knowledge lost to time), many Shinobi clans were very active during the Sengoku period, and many Shogun and lords had to search high and low and pay a great deal of a price to employ ninja and Kunoichi, with Witch Shinobi being the most expensive to hire. But prior to Fuso's complete unification centuries later: while 1206 may have been a time dominated by the rise of the Samurai, and Shinobi as per our nature hid in shadow during the Kamakura period; it was a period when sometime after Genghis Khan was enthroned Emperor of the Mongol Empire... but it wasn't long until the East and West clashed together with the Kaii. The threat posed by Kaii was dire enough that the Qafqaz region died out. The Mongol Empire along with Germania Knights of the Karlsland Kingdom moved quickly together to combat the threat posed by the Kaii. However, the fighting became fierce enough and dire enough that quite a sizable number of Samurai warriors of Fuso were dispatched to aid the Mongols in purging what was seen as demons, and we Shinobi's abilities and deeds upon our island nation were a legend that spread across the sea itself and our skills were sought out by both the Mongols and even Fuso Shogun who once wished to hunt us, seeing as many had sent their Samuri to "banish demons", as it were. It was from these first few encounters over on lands and shores alien to them and an adversary worthy of their blades that those few Witch Shinobi had begun to craft a new magical combat art; tailor made to combat the Kaii and the Kaii alone. It was here that Kaii Shuryō āto was born, and that only further elevated the mythos of Witch Shinobi. After the destruction of the Kaii in the region in Wahlstatt, those sent from Fuso to battle the Kaii returned to their homes, but we Shinobi had to contend with a dilemma when unrest loomed on the horizon: to use the art of Kaii Shuryō āto on human's was considered grossly excessive and thus it was considered an art reserved only for combating Kaii, partially out of moral grounds, but mostly for reasons of self preservation, since it's use on a human to those who fought in what few wars between men occurred would be seen as a grave crime. Regardless, the actions of Shinobi long past have been shrouded in many myths, legends and tales. Some were true, other's were greatly exaggerated, but even to this day we still fulfill our duties from shadow and secrecy.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

As Shinobi we must regimen ourselves in all aspects; including our diet. In order to maintain our physique, weight and body shape we must follow a strict intake of rice, grains, fruits and vegetables. Meat's are to be avoided for the sake of reducing body fat and body odor. Garlic, onions and chive we're also avoided for the sake of avoiding foods that enhanced body odor; a holdover from when Shinobi were tasked with conducting missions against other humans in Fuso's ancient past. I have been able to prepare barnyard millet, buckwheat, and various rice. In addition I can prepare tofu, Miso, dry plums and for protein I can prepare quail eggs. Pine nuts though are a favorite food for ninja, with adlay and brown rice helping to reduce body fat. During the winter months I make rice-bound-with-mirin to help warm my body from the inside. Another food I can make is Suikatsugan made from beaten plum, crystal sugar, and claviceps purpurea, used to prevent dehydration. I had to learn a lot of way to find and prepare food that kept me in peek physical condition.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Being a military witch is a role that demands sacrifice, what with our survival at stake. With the Neuroi being the opponent that they are I feel that we must be able to face them on the field of battle with just as much creativity as they have. They are a crafty opponent, part of me feels like I am facing an equal in the field, even though I use methods that most other soldiers and witches of Fuso consider underhanded. A Samurai may give their lives for their lord and a solider for their country... but ninja give their very honor: something that is of just as much value to a person born to Fuso as his or her life. But even if that is the case I have no complaints; even despite the extremely harsh training and the way some from my homeland may view me, wither for good or ill: my skills are needed, and my unit treats me well. I am proud to call myself a soldier of Fuso.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

It's a challenge having to maintain an aloof air of secrets from even my comrades, and it's something that I frequently meditate on. The way's of the Shinobi clans is to lead a life of secret, of shadow. During times when men fought each other secrecy was needed in order to survive and carry out the sorts of missions required of us. To this day such a life is preserved: we hide in shadow, concealing our identities, lives and at times even our existence. And many of the things I experienced when I grew up in back in my clan... those are secrets that I must take to my grave. The only thing my comrades in the 78th will know of me is what they see of me now. I know that because I am a Kunoichi that this is how it must be... but I cannot help but feel guilty: for all that they share of their lives and everything I know of them... they know nothing of me or my life. I don't know if I can ever shake this feeling... but I take solace knowing that even when they cannot see me that my training will allow me to protect them and support them even though they know of me next to nothing and stand from a distance.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Ohayō...

(Morning greeting 2)

...morning...

Track 25 - Meal

...

Arigatō.

I made a healthy meal for you: it will help keep you fit.

I think it's a good meal, thank you for that.

This isn't very good, we can't afford to eat something that will make us sick...

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Kon'nichiwa. Good After noon.

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Konbanwa. Good evning.

Track 28 - Before bed

Oyasumi. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to rest well.

Track 29 - Sending off

Very well. Take care.

Track 30 - Reception

*Nods in greeting* An honor to meet you.

Track 31 - Other lines

Your new? You have much to prove in this unit.

Thanks for the assistance, but you didn't have to do that.

Keep trying, it's far too soon for you to quit.

I seem to have... made a mistake... I should have done better than that. Thiers... no excuse...forgive me.

It's okay... really... I can help you if you want.

You lose faith to easily. Many are counting on you. Even if you doubt in yourself they have faith in you... as do I. You can succeed... you will succeed. Now: get up, and try again.

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Huh...I have mail...

This letter is documented as a classified message for my eye's only: anyone else opening and reading it would be violating international military law. In other words: committing a high level crime.

Track 33 - Startup

A computer? I can find information on it? Fascinating... I think I'll turn this on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That's a lot of information, but for now I'm done: I'll turn it off now.

Track 35 - Error

Hrm? How strange.

I'm not sure... but I think something is wrong.

The computer isn't working anymore.

This shouldn't be happening , it's wrong time for a problem like this to happen.

Damn machine... I don't need the vexations.

Track 36 - Enlargement

You want it bigger to read? Kekkō, I'll make it bigger.

Track 37 - Reduction

A smaller size than? If that's what you wish.

Track 38 - Maximized

This seems a tad too big, is this really how you want it?

Track 39 - Minimized

For most people this would be too small to read. I don't know if you can read it at this small, but I can, granted with a bit of effort.

Track 40 - Deletion

Begone, we have no use for unneeded excess.

Track 41 - Download

Gathering intelligence and resources is a must: commencing download.

Mission complete: Assets acquired.

Track 42 - Connection

Establishing connection: encrypting transmission frequency.

Terminating connection: initiating radio silence.

Track 43 - Call

Someone is calling you, you best answer it,

Track 44 - Answering machine

It's Noji... I cannot answer the phone yet: leave a message and I'll get back in contact with you.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Huh?! H-hold on... what is this? Why do you think I'm worth trying to romance? I don't understand!

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

I know this sounds strange... but forgive me and my heart...I love you.

For someone like me I thought I wouldn't be destined to find love... but thanks to you...I think that may not be the case anymore.

I think I found something in my life... that I have been missing all along: you. You give me balance, and I thank you for that.

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

That is behavior unbecoming: stop that.

Enough: release me you damn letch! My maidens purity is only for a worthy, future spouse to take: not for one the likes of you!

Bastard! Unhand me now or I'll make you regret this! You cross the Jin clan with this foolish impulse!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

One thing you must understand is that what I'm wearing are not panties. It is normal for a witch to be dressed like this.

Track 48- Combat

This is Noji, I'm moving.

Kaii spotted, I'll gather intelligence for our attack.

From the shadow I strike...

You shall fall by my blade Neuroi, but perhaps you will prove a worthy opponent. Catch me if you can...

Mission Complete: Neruoi destroyed. I return home to the shadow.

* * *

**Another quick note is that the training center that Noji is making reference to is the Rikugun Nakano Gakkō or "Nakano School", which was the primary training center for military intelligence operations by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II, as well as training in unconventional military tactics, Akido and even Ninjitsu. Yes: technically their were ninja during WW2. And this training school was kept as a secret from the general populous, it was only recently that documents regarding this schools existence were declassified by the Japanese government for public knowledge. It's really a fascinating subject and I recommended looking more into it.**

**Anyway's I hope you enjoyed Noji's Himegoe, their will be another on the way. Until than, have a good day and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Erzsi Kalmar

Track 01 - Introduction

Hey their! I'm Erzsi Kalmar and I'm a witch from Ostmark. I'm a Land Battle Witch and the combat medic of the 78th Tame Witches. My familiar is a European jackal. I have burgundy hair which is styled asymmetrically styled with my right side bangs longer than my left side the the hair on the left on the back of my head being longer than the right. I kind of started styling it like that this one time my hair caught fire during a battle and the fire burned off my hair that way. It looked really neat so I styled it that way ever since. For my eyes they are red in color. I'm 14 years old, 5 foot 2 and weigh 106 pounds. Oh? You want to know my bust size? Heh, heh, heh, I see how it is. I'm a B cup. Not too big, not too little, just perfect for someone to get a hold of. I can make you feel good, and you can make me feel good back, does that sound alright? Doesn't matter if your male or female in my book: if your attractive, interesting and treat me right, then we'll get along just fine. Eh? What's the matter; cat got your tongue? Ha, ha, a little teasing won't kill you, just relax a little and enjoy yourself: we have one life to live, right? So why not relax and enjoy it!

Track 02 - Rank

I'm a Sergeant: most witches start out as Sergeants in the Military due to command structure and the fact that we serve in vital military roles. I mean, I've heard of a few of the more wet nosed girls getting ranks of Corporal or lower, but average and above witches wear Sergeants stripes to start. I can see why that is, I guess.

Track 03 - Dreams for the Future

I want to become a surgeon: I'm a witch gifted in the healing arts and as such I want to use my gift to help people when they are sick and injured. But it's one thing to be a simple doctor or even a medic. There is two types of anatomy that requires special hands to heal: the heart and brain. These organs are highly specialized and vital to a person. Only surgeons can work on them with steady hands and for a witch like me I have to know where best to conduct the healing process with magic. I want to earn tutelage under Yoshika Miyafuji and become her pupil: she's one of the greatest, most powerful healers in the world, so I want to learn from the best in how to better temper and hone my gift in healing. I'd also like the chance to bed with the Star of Africa, Hanna Marseille. She's so... beautiful... and strong... and famous! And maybe even some of the other famous witches that are out there. It would be a real honor to meet them and... well... "get to know them better", if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh? Ah, I'm sure you do.

Track 04 - Original unit

I served in the Federal Ostmarikan Defense Force, specifically in the branch of the Ostmark Ground Forces; 21st Border Rifles in the Medical Combat Squad after serving a year in the magical medical corps at eleven years old. During that time I had to hold off the Neuroi advance with my unit so that people could get evacuated. The Neuroi really hit us hard. I was stationed at my hometown to give people enough time to evacuate... lost my home town during the evacuation, I fought long and hard but... well, the enemy's numbers won out in the end. At least nearly everyone got out, but then I had to go to other towns that were getting hit as hard or even harder than that. It was much more ugly in those fights. After my homeland fell to enemy hands and used as a buffer zone for them I was reassigned to a lot of other fronts. Mostly in forests and in the country side, but I had experience with actual urban warfare a bit, about a little over five I guess. I was buried alive in a destroyed building this one time, got trapped in a void space in that time and couldn't get out until I was dug out. I could still hear the battle raging just outside while trapped, heard a lot of screams. It was pretty rough. In battles like that, it's a good thing I had my Stahlhelm, although I had to use one that normal soldiers use, so it had no slits for my familiar's ears, seeing as supply ran out of stahlhelm's made for witches, so they had to magically augment this one for me. It does fine, but it can be a bit uncomfortable for my familiar sometimes, so I just wear it around my neck until I need it.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

The Captain is a great person; she's nice, patient, but still carries professionalism and can be a bit scary if she needs to be. But I trust her completely in leading me and the other girls into battle. She's always there to help support and guide us, so yeah, she's an awesome unit commander.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

I've heard a lot about the Krupke name, and when I heard that this guys daughter was going to be joining our unit I wasn't sure what to think. But upon seeing her in person I could tell a few things about her: first and foremost was that she and her father were two completely different people. She's a good person, always wants to make sure the girls are safe, even from the mundane soldiers, although I don't really get that part. She's also incredibly beautiful... but the way she carries herself, and that look she has in her eyes... it makes me feel like touching her intimately like that is something I shouldn't do, nor should I be teasing her like I do with other people. That's something I have to trust my gut on, so instead I give her nothing but respect; any witch born to a guy like Ekkard Krupke is deserving of it I think.

Track 07 - About Darya

Oh, she is such a pretty, cute and shy little girl from the land of snow; Orussia. Darya is by far one of the cutest girls I have ever seen. Aside from that, she is also our night witch, so she can tune into radio waves to provide us with boosted radio range, enemy detection and sometimes a little music. She also can use something called... what was it again? Chaff, I think? Apparently it scrambles up a Neuroi's senses and renders them blind, so that's really handy when both she and Noji are sent onto the field. And she also has that crazy ice magic, I've never seen a spell quite like that. But more importantly: she and Jenna are just the most beautiful couple. They are one of the two hottest couples in our unit. I'll admit, I had snuck in to watch one of their "sessions" together while hiding in the bushes. Yes: I am a pervert. What's your point?

Track 08 - About Jenna

Jenna's one hell of a girl, she usually is the one leading us Land Battle Witches on the ground on a squad level. It was between either her or Olivia, but Jenna was chosen due to the fact she was able to maintain good spatial awareness and keep good focus, although Olivia serves as her right hand woman. Jenna was always a very proactive girl and is very energetic. Although once she gets mad, you might want to keep a bit of distance from her or you'll get burned. Speaking of burning, her magical ability is amazing against Neuroi that gather in mass. She can clear out a whole enemy squad on her own if she wanted to. She and Darya are hopelessly, romanticly in love with each other. I just find watching them making love to each other really heartwarming, it really makes me happy seeing them happy, ya know? Those two belong together, and I just can't help but watch the happy couple when they're together. Hey, I may be a shameless pervert: but at least I admit it!

Track 09 - About Alannah

Our resident Australis witch has got a lot of energy, and she is a real sassy girl. I've seen how she performs in battle and thanks to her magic she is able to perform for long periods of time out in the field during drawn out fighting. Although she needs a constant supply of water to keep hydrated and maintain her magic. The Captain makes sure she gets her allotted water supply when that happens and I have to make sure she is alright medically after wards, otherwise her health could become compromised. It seems, however, that she is oblivious to someone in our unit giving her the eye. No, not me this time, it's someone else. Not that she isn't beautiful or anything, but the person that likes her is just too cute for me to snatch block like that.

Track 10 - About Brinda

Oh, she is the most adorable girl of our unit, although this is the first time I have ever heard of or seen of a Palian. If they are anything like her then they all must be cute little power houses. And funnily enough she said she used to be a land battle witch in her old unit. When I asked her why she got a transfer into Air Infantry she just blushed and looked at Alannah with this dreamy look in her eyes. Seems like someone's in looooove!~

Track 11- About Olivia

I really love Olivia a lot. She is by far the toughest, no-nonsense and fierce witch I have ever seen. I've heard how Liberion Marines are pretty gritty like that, so I suppose she embodies the training she's got. And she is so beautiful for being the biggest Tomboy in our unit. When we first met I managed to come to an... "agreement" with her. I love how a girl like that is able to become putty in my hands. I know just all the right ways of making her feel good. Heh, heh, she's one of my best friends. A BFFWB if you will: "A-best-friend-forever-with-benefits." Sometimes she plays it off like she's all aloof while in my arms, but if you read her body language, her voice and her eyes... you can see that she enjoys our "private time" together. Other times she just lets her true feelings out... and she's just so beautiful when she does. I always make sure I treat her right when I touch her, and she treats me the same in return. She's one of my best friends; so I always look out for her when she needs me, and even for times when she doesn't. It's what friends do, right?

Track 12 - About Hélène

If nothing else, Hélène is a talented, wonderful artiest. She always paints with such detail; it's like whatever she paints will leap right off the canvas. She painted me a few times, even a couple times I did nude modeling for her. I thought it would have been a good way to get an intimate report going but surprisingly she sees me more as a stunning subject to paint instead of anything like what I thought would happen. I'm a little unsure how to feel about that, but I guess it's good that I can inspire her to paint with such rigorous passion. *Chuckles* Well I guess I should be flattered then; apparently she catches me from every angle and a lot of people tend to have red faces and crossed legs at seeing her work featuring me in the buff. Turn on by artistic proxy, I guess nature blessed me that well... or could it be that Hélène's gift enhanced what was already there? Maybe both? Who knows?

Track 13- Nobuko

Noji is a pretty fascinating girl. I've heard of how most witches of Fuso fall under the roles of either Samurai or Shrine maidens, but Noji is certainly the first witch from Fuso that walks the path of a Ninja, or at least that I have seen thus far. There could be others who follow the paths of shadow like she does, but even if there are others, she's the only Noji in the world. While following a code of honor like others of Fuso, it's a code that seems different from the other Fuso people; it emphasizes striking quickly and cleanly and killing quick and clean as well, and seems to encompass a rule of stealth, subtlety and misdirection. Even with tactics like ambushing , recon and falling back or hiding she makes it come across as an honorable style of fighting. And when she is forced into direct fighting she still carries stoic pride and act on this code of honor she follows. Plus she can improvise; she once fought a Neuroi using a ladder: I shit you not. No really, I was there to see it myself! I'm not making this up!

Track 14- About Morgan

Oh yeah, "Molly", eh? Heh, heh, heh. She fun to tease. She a good girl and all, but she is a bit of a workaholic. Never takes time to slow down and enjoy herself, she's much too busy working. She's a damn good dog fighter though, she's almost as fierce as Olivia is, I think. Although one thing that really gets under her skin is when people do call her "Molly". Oooooh, ho, ho, ho, she gets so mad and embarrassed when people do that. She said it was a name her mother gave her. Her dad expected a boy, her mom half- expected a girl and they already decided on a name. But I guess they were both surprised. She took to her first name better it seems, but the fact she gets so bent out of shape about the name her mother gave her. Ha! It's funny! She always says the same thing too: "Don't call me Molly! Only my mother calls me that!" Well, looks like her mom won't be the only one. Knowing her, I'll have to be fleet of foot again; call her Molly enough times and she'll chase you across the countryside so she can beat your ass with an ugly stick.

Track 15-About Sydney and Valerie Radley

These two girls from Farawayland are one of the two most sexy pairings in the 78th. Yes, yes, they're both sisters, and twins at that; but that's part of why it's so fucking hot! The other reason is because of just how cute they are together; Sydney is the aggressive one in bed and Valerie likes being dominated by her "big sis". I'd be lying if I didn't say I cum like a geyser watching the two of them making love to each other. Hey, don't give me that look: you'd find it hot too if you saw them both going at it. But aside from that, I like how Sydney plays guitar and Valerie seems to see the best of things. I really like them both. I get to sneak a few peaks and so far haen't been caught... but I don't think anyone else in the 78th knows about it. Well, that's okay: i'm sure those two would appreciate the privacy. Well, my audiance not withstanding of course.

Track 16 - Ambitions

To become the world's greatest surgeon and to free Ostmark from Neuroi control. I also want to give all the love I have in my heart to the world and make people happy and relaxed. Wither though helping them having a little fun in their lives, keeping things interesting with a little teasing from a friend or even things that are a little... steamy. Though one thing that really helped me in honing my skills in sewing for treating injuries was making clothes. It's kind of a hobby: I like making a lot of nice looking clothes for myself and even some of the other girls...I've even made myself a few more... risque clothing, very liberating for the female form in all it's glory. But overall it helps keep my sewing skills sharp, I get a lot of lovely new clothes for my wardrobe and I even get to dress my friends up in pretty, stylish, fetching outfits so it's great all around.

Track 17 - About your striker unit

I field the 40M Turán I Tank Striker, it's well armored and has skirts to provide a little extra shield protection, which is vital for when I have to stabilize someone out in the field. It's top speed is 47km an hour, which is decent, and I also managed to get the magic engine tuned so I can pump out a little extra speed to get to wounded soldiers and witches quicker, although it's still not as fast as light tank land battle legs. But I make due, it hasn't let me down yet, and it helped me save a lot of lives.

Track 18 -About your weapons.

I wield a 40mm Witch Combat Gun. For a sidearm I use the Steyr Automatic Pistol Model 1912. The pistol may have an extended magazine, but it has the weirdest reloading action I have ever seen in a pistol: Although the magazine is situated in the grip, it is integrated with the weapon and is loaded from above using eight-round striper clips. To load the thing, you have to pull the slide back to expose the action, then you insert the clip along the guides and the rounds are pushed into the magazine. Who in the world designed this pistol and more importantly: why the hell was I issued this thing? It's terribly impractical!

Track 19 - About your Magic.

I'm a witch gifted in Healing Magic, this particular kind is called "Ether's Touch". My magic is capable of stabilizing people on the brink of death if I act quickly enough and I put as much of my focus and effort into it as I can. And aside from healing a person's body normally, I can also heal delicate organs like the heart easier than most other witches gifted in the healing arts. That's why it's called Either's touch in the first place, my hands are as one with the either itself to bind organs like that with delicate efficiency, and with it I can save lives in a way that only I can do. On top of that I also have unique shield control: I can manipulate my shield in a way to provide 360 degrees of protection from hostile fire when I need to heal someone on the battlefield, creating a protective dome out of my shield. I'm really glad... that my gift is helping people... that it's saving people.

Track 20 - About your homeland

My hometown had this old growth forest a little over a mile away that was filled with a lot of wild game to hunt. Everyone was very friendly with each other for the most part. During the season I often helped my family with the choirs required: chop fire wood, hunt for food for our meals, run other errands. A lot of people came to me when they were hurt and I managed to patch them up real good or if they were very sick I helped them get better. A lot of people I healed offered me a lot of money after healing them; I tried turning it down many times but they'd insist I get rewarded for helping them. I'd do it for free anyways, but my father told me that "I had to make a living somehow, why not do so while doing something that not only you love, but also helps people." I guess I can't really argue with that. Something else I miss is going into the forests and finding a nice, large clearing to gaze up at the stars. What with the crisp Ostmark air, the waff of fresh grass, the sounds of the animals close by. Building a nice campfire to roast some food for the occasion. And the stars are so beautiful on a clear night... I really miss moments like that.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

I enjoy cooking up game sometimes like Damhirsch, or "Fallow Dear" as they are called. And I really love Vanillerostbraten, it's a beef cutlet dish prepared with garlic, salt, pepper, butter, onions, and brown bouillon, and normally served with fried potatoes. Mmmmm, makes my mouth water just thinking about it. And for ether main course or desert: Germknödel. It's a fluffy yeast dough dumpling with a mix of poppy seeds and sugar, filled with spicy plum jam and melted butter on top. It can also be served with vanilla cream sauce, but that particular part isn't the traditional ingredient. But I like it with Vanilla cream sauce: gives it a little extra flavor.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

I'm a combat medic, so I have a duty to help heal the sick and wounded. If a soldier, a civilian or a fellow witch is in need of medical attention then I am bound by my Hippocratic oath to come to their aid. Even if I weren't bound by this oath, I help people anyways; because I want to help make people's lives happier and better. I want to help people as best I can, so that's what I'll do.

Track 23 -About the life of the witches (True feelings)

One thing about being a witch serving in the military is that you get to meet a lot of very fascinating, interesting people. And there are hundreds of pretty girls out there. Hell, I find myself going to bed with a lot of very attractive people. No one leaves my room disappointed in the morning... well except for this one guy. He wanted to go farther than military regulations would allow. That's a rule I have: men can only get to third base with me, girls get to reach home plate. That guy became a real jerk about getting told he couldn't take my virginity and tried to pull some rather ungentlemanly things on me. Luckily, I handled him; he was walking funny for two weeks after trying to pull something like that. Other than that though; everyone else was very nice to me. That one time with those seven girls: what a night that was!

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Good Morning, did you sleep well?

(Morning greeting 2)

Hey, rise and shine, sleepy head! It's a brand new day!

Track 25 - Meal

Oh this looks good enough to eat. Heh, heh, get it? Good enough to eat?

Mmmm, delicious, that was really good.

Smells pretty good. Gotta make sure you eat healthy after all.

Always make sure you don't miss your mealtime. A full belly is a happy belly.

I uh... I think you might want to hit the stove again. I don't think this is even edible.

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Yo, how are you doing?

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Evening, are you doing well?

Track 28 - Before bed

Have a good sleep, okay?

Track 29 -Sending off

Well, I'll see you later, you take care, alright?

Track 30 - Reception

Oh hey there, you look like you could use a good pick me up.

Track 31 - Other lines

Boy, you're a real stick in the mud. What you need is a little spice in your life!

Oh hey their cutie, you see anything you like? We can have a little fun if you want...

I'll take care of you. You take care of me. We take care of each other, okay?

S-sorry about that.

Hey, relax, it's alright...

You keep it up and just do the best you can.

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Hey, I got a letter. I think it's for you.

Oh looks like a little letter, maybe I can take a quick peek...

Track 33 - Startup

I'll just turn this on for a bit...

Track 34 - Shut down

Well that was fun, time to switch this off...

Track 35 - Error

H-hey, wait a minute! What just happened?!

Nononononono, bad computer! Don't do that!

Oh crap, as if I needed more stress...

Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be expensive?

Uh... a little help here?

I'm so sorry: I have no idea what happened!

Track 36 - Enlargement

Oh, I bet you're the kind who likes them big, don't you?

Track 37 - Reduction

Ah, I see, you prefer them smaller? Whatever floats your boat.

Track 38 - Maximized

Wow, that's pretty big. Kind of like a few girls that I know...

Track 39 - Minimized

Now that: is pretty small. Almost as small as Brinda... but don't tell her I said that, okay?

Track 40 - Deletion

Well, don't need this. To the recycle bin with you!

Track 41 - Download

I think I want this.

Track 42 - Connection

Connection is up!

Disconnected.

Track 43 - Call

You've got a call, you wanna answer or should I handle it?

Track 44 - Answering machine

Hey, it's Erzsi! Just leave your message and I'll call you back, okay?

Track 45 -Fanservice (1)

Oh, you want to have a good time? I'm ready, willing and able if you are. Make me feel good, cutie...

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

I... I love you. I love you so much...

You're very important to me so... make sure you stay safe, alright?

Thanks for being there for me. I'll do the same for you, okay?

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

Hey, unless you intend to treat me right, then get lost. You're the last sort of person I'd want touching me.

Forget it, you're not welcome to my bed or my body!

I know every inch of human anatomy thanks to my medical knowledge: do you _really_ want to piss me off?

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

Panties? Naw, they aren't really panties so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I'm sure you're not complaining about what you're seeing, aren't you?

Track 49- Combat

Erzsi Kalmar, moving in to attack!

Hold on! Medic is on the way!

I've got you, stay with me while I heal you, alright?

Here I come you bastard! Firing cannon!

That's that last of them? Is anyone still in need of healing?


	11. Chapter 11: Morgan Harbison

Track 01 - Introduction

I'm Morgan Harbison , an Air Infantry Witch from Britannia, and I have serve with the 78th Combined Reserve Squadron. also Known as the Tame Witches. Our motto: "Holding the Line. Mastering the Enemy." My Familiar is a Scottish Fold. I have sky blue eyes and short white hair... but my dad say's I look boyish. I'm 15 years old, 5 feet tall, 100 pounds. My bust size is around a large sized A. I have an older brother named Barnaby who's a tank commander of a Churchill VII. as well as two sisters with one who is also a witch, only became old enough to enlist in the military as of recently. I also have a cousin and she lives with us after both her parents died. My uniform is an RAF flight jacket over a Britianish Army Khaki uniform, in addition to a pair of goggles and a pair of white flight gloves, and lastly small backpack for carrying supplies. And don't you bloody well call me "Molly" damn it! Only my mother calls me that!

Track 02 - Rank.

I'm a Warrant Officer, or simply a "Warrant" to you yanks. I didn't really start out as an officer, I had to work hard to get to that position. Although Ludwiga is the official 2IC of the unit I do my best in giving assistance in training and leading the girls. A great deal of responsibility comes with a commission, so of course I must fulfill more duties then Non-Com witches. I help Clotilda and Ludwiga with training the girls, although I'm also in charge with procuring our allotted rations and supplies. Normally I'd make sure to get them through proper channels, but sometimes things have gotten desperate enough where I needed to barter at best...or *ahem* creatively acquire at worst. Although with the later I do go out of my way to not make a habit of it, such measures should only be done in the most dire of circumstances.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

The future is where humanity must look to, and the future has so much potential, and best of all is the development of jet propulsion and either jet striker technology. That's where humanities future lies. I wish to be amongst the next generation of air infantry to fly the skies by means of the jet: the next powerful weapon in humanities arsenal. The battlefield will change, there will be no doubt of it: I intend to stand amongst the brave few to leave our marks on history as the pioneers of the jet age. My dream is to be pushed by the wings of either jets and to help bring out its full potential in combat. Such an honor that would be...

Track 04 - Original unit

I originally served in No. 118 Squadron of the RAF before being transferred to the 78th. It was a fighter squadron where many girls either used variants of the Britannian Spitfires or even Liberion Mustangs that we managed to receive from Liberion. We often ran escort missions, bombing raids, as well as defensive patrols and fighter sweeps over Northern Gallia, the channel in the strait of Dover, and a few other regions in Europe, aside from defending Brittiania itself. We also conducted a great number of raids on enemy Neuroi positions and strongholds, and we saw our fair share of dogfights. I managed to rack up a great deal of kills. Going from being an active duty witch to a reserve witch is... really a bloody shame, not much opportunity to carry out my soldiering duties very much while in the reserve role. But the girls of the 78th are a good bunch, so that's of some consolation. And what with recent activity from the Neuroi getting heavy, we might not stay "in reserve" for much longer. I'm looking forward to it; I can close with and engage the enemy once again...

Track 05 - About Clotilda

Clotilda is a damn bloody fine leader. Couldn't ask for better; she leads us with that careful balance of strict discipline and the well regulated, gentle guidance and care that few officers are able to possess, but those few that do win the respect, admiration and loyalty of their subordinates. She has mine for that reason and more.

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

Ludwiga is a girl of calm efficacy, professionalism and resounding drive. She is also pretty smart; she is capable of looking at a map of our missions or gazing upon the battlefield and spotting minute details that oftentimes are missed or overlooked. She can expand upon and improve existing battle plans to ensure better chances of success or achieve outright, complete and total victory. She has the makings of a General... and yet she's still a 2nd Lieutenant. Why is that? Not to mention she...her eyes...they have that look to them. I have almost seen eyes like that on occasion, but I wonder what was the cause for them.

Track 07 - About Darya

She's a rather shy girl. Whenever around new people she is very withdrawn, but for those whom she calls her friend, she is very sociable. She's a very good night witch, probably the best in our unit. She even managed to develop a means using the Magical Radar to disrupt a Neuroi's senses. That's an invaluable skill, although she said it was a difficult skill to learn, more so then simply learning how to train in using magic radar. It's a hard skill to learn on an already hard skill to train in, but she managed to do it. Not to mention she excels admirably as a Night Witch. She's a brave solider in combat. The girl deserves a promotion... why the bloody hell hasn't she gotten one yet? I'll talk with Ludwiga and Clotilda... maybe they can help that along.

Track 08 - About Jenna

The Sergeant Major of the Liberion Army. She's a good enough leader on the squad level. She has this very infectious sort of drive to push the other Land Battle Witches forward. I heard how she took a lot of odd jobs before she enlisted in her life to make ends meat day to day. Her life growing up as an orphan, hard to imagine what that is like. But she's a competent soldier, it seems as though her trials and tribulations helped to make her stronger. That strength will serve her and her unit well. I have no doubt of that.

Track 09 - About Alannah

The Aussie? Bloody girls got a real competitive streak in her. She has so much energy and wants to expend as much of it as possible. And she's a cheeky lass at that, bloody well calling me "Molly" like that. No way I'm going to let her get away with that sort of insubordination. She likes to throw down the gauntlet for a bit of a challenge? As an officer of the RAF, I'd happily oblige her. We both compete a lot, always trying to push ourselves...and maybe even each other. Even out in the field of battle we keep track of each other's skills and kills. This one time though we got a little carried away: three large wings of Laro's and a few Kefalas class Neuroi. Managed to take out the Kefalas, but with that many Laro's we were getting swarmed; stirred up the hornet's nest, if you will. With this many Laro's class dogging us we noticed a battery of Ack-Ack and Arty a mile off from us. So Alannah issued a challenge as to wither either of us could last in evading not only the Neuroi on our tails but also the flack from the Anti-air and Artillery battery fire below. I accepted the challenge, radioed the artillery crews to fire into the air in front of us and we both activated our magical abilities. The crews below went bananas: they didn't like the idea of shooting so close to us but I told them it was either that or the Neuroi would have overwhelmed us, so they reluctantly complied. We had to dodge a lot of flack and tracers but we managed to lead those Neuroi into a real surprise. Wiped them all out. It was bloody brilliant... although Clotilda gave our assess a thorough chewing out and a very big punishment for that little stunt, and Brinda gave Alannah's ear a good chewing too. Probably a little reckless looking back on it... and pretty stupid I guess...but the rush I felt doing that...and the look of excitement in Alannah's eyes... I'll never forget that for as long as I live. Neither did she I think. After that... even with the draw... we both held mutual respect for each other.

Track 10 - About Brinda

The Gurkha of our unit is a bit of a bantam: short-statured. I've met a few people from Pali and they are quite a sight: short but strong. They even have a great deal of fighting spirit, and Brinda is no different. Her shield control is unique, I have never seen one used to return enemy fire before. It's fascinating to see that in action. She always seems to follow Alannah around a lot. They are both friends, so I guess that's to be expected. Brinda seems to always be concerned about her chest size though. Well, she's young yet and still has room to grow. I don't see what she has to worry about.

Track 11- About Olivia

Oh bugger all, Olivia? That aggressive and war happy girl always did have a mouth and an attitude. She's a real double edged sword: that sort of fighting spirit is invaluable on the battlefield, to be sure, but she had a hard time switching it off. She is always itching for some action, and out of all of us she hits the range the most. At least it was like that for a while. Erzsi seems to have put a bit of a leash of her, at least a little bit, she's kind of mellowed out, at least back on base at any rate. She is still a blood thirsty devil dog in the field. Speaking of which, when she syncs with her familiar, she goes a bit more feral than normal. While feral her senses seem to be tripled, allowing her to smell,, hear and see better. She's great at tracking Neuroi while using her magic ability, she's scarier then hell though when she's like that.

Track 12 - About Hélène

The Gallian girl is rather hap hazard in everything except painting. While painting she has amazing attention to detail that simply put, is magnificent. Even her sketches are pretty good. Her knowledge in art is unprecedented. A few times she and I had wandered around Romagna and came across old and valuable artistic works and she knew everything about them by heart. I fancy a bit of art now and again. It really speaks to me. It's something the two of us can find common ground with. Although there is one other thing she excels at: the Rapier. Her swordsmanship is to put it simply: amazing. She and I oftentimes hold duels with each other in order to keep our skills with a blade sharp, along with Noji. Sometimes we hold three way sword duels. I'll be first to say: it's great training with these girls in the way of the blade.

Track 13- About Nobuko

Nobuko Jin is by far the most amazing witch I have ever met, simply in terms of her skill set. Her abilities in stealth are unmatched. When she strikes, she is capable of appearing quickly and striking with precise blows. She told me how she increased the speed output and the reaction time of her striker to suit her needs in the field. She also managed to develop a way to control her magic so as to help minimize her silhouette and conceal her from the enemy. I have never seen a witch with such magic discipline and control, keeping herself hidden from the enemy's detection. She even developed a type of either enriched smoke screen that hides us from the Neuroi when deployed, or at least for as long as it lasts. And her skill with a blade in also very impressive. She's a damn fine soldier, she holds a unique, vital position in our unit thanks to her skill, training and abilities.

Track 14- About Erzsi

The pervert medic? She's incorrigible! She's always trying to get into someone's pants, flirting with both men and women whenever she has the chance. But she is incredibly beautiful... I dare say a little cute even. To be honest I don't mind it, I'm just amazed she has all this abundant sexual energy that she never runs out of. And when someone tries to hold back on her, she pushes hard for a while. By then people manage to cave in and she has a little fun with them. A few people she has a regular thing going on with, like Olivia... and...urm...well... admittedly even me sometimes. She managed to charm her way into my life and... well she knows a lot of things to say that really flatter a girl, you know? She has a really good...technique. Heh, heh, yeah I don't mind a pretty girl making me feel good. Heck, I love girls! And as far as girls are concerned, I guess I can get used to a pretty lass giving me a moment of bliss in this war, and you couldn't find a better girl than Erzsi.

Track 15- About Sydney and Valerie Radley

The twins! I do like the two girls from Farawayland. They are the best tank hunters in our unit, with Sydney using the Johnson M1941 and Valerie using the "Anit-Wank"...heh, heh,"anti-wank". I mean of course the PIAT, I had my mind in the gutter there. Aside from serving as the unit consolers, together those two manage to take out quite a lot of Neuroi armor on the ground, hunting the enemy and striking suddenly from cover. I once saw Valerie fire her PIAT at a Neuroi hidden behind a building that Sydney spotted. When she fired the spigot mortar she used her magic to guide it around the building at a 45 degree angle! Although they once asked me this one very odd question: if I had any siblings wither I had ever... "experimented" with them? My own sisters? My Cousin? Urm... please don't tell my mum or dad but... the four of us did...experiment once... together. I mean... it was nice... but I was worried that mum and dad would have blown a gasket; when I told dad about the twins asking me that question this one time he said that buggery like that should not occur amongst family members, because it's just not proper. I guess that's his prerogative to believe, but still, I still like the twins, they are really great girls. But for me personally, there are many girls that I'd love to share my bed with.

Track 16 - Ambitions

I want to be able reach new heights in both my military career and become an inspiration for young girls awaiting to fly in a new world of the jet. And hopefully with the jet, be able to out run, out pace, out fly and out fight the Neuroi!

Track 17 - About your striker unit

My Striker Unit is the Spitfire Mk V. It uses a Merlin 45 series engine with a new single-speed single-stage supercharger design. Improvement to the carburetor improved the Zero-G performance of the Striker unit. It really does have great performance and good handling. Although I've been hearing word back home in Britannia of plans to field testing and production of the Meteor either jet. I would... LOVE... to be given the honor to don the Meteor to not only test but to fly on the battlefield!

Track 18 -About your weapons.

The weapons that I often use are either my two Sten Mark V's with wooden stocks, pistol grips and fore grips for dogfights (my favorite fighting style), or a Boy's Mark 1 Anti-tank rifle for when I have to snipe. I prefer dog fighting so I often use my Sten's in battle, getting in close to the enemy in combat. I'm a decent enough sniper when I need to be, but I have to change my fighting style a lot from what I'm used to. For my sidearm I use the Webley Mk 4 revolver. I own an infantryman's service sword that I received in my service. I practice with it a lot, but I don't use it in combat very often. Although it is a sword forged for combat, I use it mostly for ceremony.

Track 19 - About your Magic

My magic is called "Speed Wallop", which is a twofold power. When I activate it produces a magical Compound Muzzle Brake around the barrels of my weapons to provide extra stopping and penetrative power in exchange for short range of my weapons. For my Sten's it's most ideal, but for my Boy's Mark 1 it's a little counterproductive, seeing as it's supposed to be a long range, sniping weapon. It's a challenge trying to use the Boy's at a shorter range then what's ideal for it operationally. Also Speed Wallop provides me with the ability to fly faster and turn quicker in dogfights. That means I'm able to keep pace with fast moving enemy's and hit them twice as hard, takes them down much quicker than most girls are capable of.

Track 20 - About your homeland

The Commonwealth of Britannia, the Island nation. My home country. Lovely place, once you look past the rainy weather that goes on. The country side is just gorgeous though, nothing quite like it in my book. We are a nation that endures hardship. When the Neuroi come for us we stand proudly. I keep hearing many of my countrymen saying things like "stiff upper lip" and such. In days like these, it's the best thing to do I guess. Courage and resolve in the face of great challenge and tribulation... that's the Britannian way.

Track 21 - Food you're good at making

Seeing as I lived not too far from the coastline, I'm very good at cooking up sea food like fish soup, clam chowder, smoked salmon, kippers, and I can even bake an Eel pie... that one is actually becoming a huge rarity to make nowadays. For big events I can even prepare lobster. Aside from that I can make a mean Bangers and Mash, a full English breakfast as well as sandwiches and for deserts I can make custard deserts, Cherries jubilee; which is a dessert dish made with cherries and liqueur (typically Kirschwasser), which is subsequently flambéed, and commonly served as a sauce over vanilla ice cream, and Rhubarb pie. If I ever land a beautiful girl, I want to make sure she is given meals fit for a queen.

Track 22- About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

Humanity is a creature of progression, ingenuity, adaptability and indomitable spirit. And we witches are all of that and more distilled and our potential maximized with the powers of magic. We always seek to push and test our limits as a species, and we witches have far greater limits to test and push then those without magic. And with such abilities lays the responsibility of duty to mankind. Regardless of our homelands borders were, we are girls who belong to _all_ of humanity. And with mankind's knowledge and creativity into the realm of technology and magical science taking leaps and bounds as it is: we can overcome the Neuroi and see what else we can achieve...

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

Military life is a difficult life and war is a harsh reality. The skill of soldiering is a craft that is hard to master and maintain. But more importantly is that we witches bear burdens of our people. We must: it is the price we pay at the moment of our birth. My one little sister, Tilliy, the one born with magic, she just started her basic training not that long ago... she's going to learn these lessons of military life and war first hand. She's so young... I just hope she will be alright fighting in this war when she starts her service proper. But I'm proud of her, she will now come to know what it's like to serve alongside a squad... like I do. To forge bonds of sister hood that go beyond nation, social status or blood. I know she and young girls like her will make us proud.

Track 24 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

Morning, it's time to wake up.

(Morning greeting 2)

Rise and shine you tit, don't be a layabout!

Track 25 - Meal

Thanks for the meal, time to dig in.

Oh that was good, thank you.

Here's a meal crew, dig in now!

Oh this hit the spot, I'm stuffed.

Dis-gusting! What did you do to this!?

Track 26 - Afternoon greeting

Top of the morning!

Track 27 - Evening greeting

Evening, you keeping alright?

Track 28 - Before bed

Time to turn in then, goodnight.

Track 29 - Sending off

I'll see you later, take care.

Track 30 - Reception

Ah, new recruit then right? Welcome.

Track 31 - Other lines

Keep yourself in top shape, there's a war on, you know.

Thanks for that, sqaudmates look out for each other, right?

I always push myself; we witches in service have to give it our all and then some. You try and do the same too, okay?

Bloody hell! Sorry about that...

Hey, hey, easy. It's not a problem that can't be fixed; all you need is a little elbow grease.

I'll give you my support: do your best and keep pushing!

Track 32 - Incoming mail

Mail call!

Looks like you've got mail, do you want to open it?

Track 33 - Startup

Let's just turn this on.

Track 34 - Shut down

That'll do it. I'm done.

Track 35 - Error

What the bloody hell's all this then?

Useless wanker!

Damn machine's decided to crap out. That's all I need.

H-hey, don't give me this nonsense!

Oh no...I'm sorry, I don't know what happened.

Does... anyone know how to fix this?

Track 36 - Enlargement

Bigger is better, that's the saying right?

Track 37 - Reduction

A bit too big? Sure, I'll making smaller.

Track 38 - Maximized

This is kind of silly, isn't it?

Track 39 - Minimized

Can you really read that, or are you just taking the piss?

Track 40 - Deletion

Better send this to the bin.

Track 41 - Download

I'll get this downloaded, we might need it.

Track 42 - Connection

Connection established.

We're disconected.

Track 43 - Call

Ah, that's the phone, could be important.

It's a call for you, are you going to let it go to voicemail or what?

Track 44 - Answering machine

It's Morgan, I can't come to the phone at the moment, please leave a message; I'll be sure to call you back.

Track 45 - Fanservice (1)

Oh, so you're taking a fancy to me then, do ya? Are you looking for a little romance then?

Track 46 - Fanservice (2)

I... I love you a lot... do you, feel the same?

I promise I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you, luv.

In times like these; even a soldiers heart needs a little love...

Track 47- Fanservice (3)

You damned bloody wretch! Get your damned hands off of me!

You fancy a little cricket? I'll need to borrow your thick head though for a ball.

Bloody bastard! I hate you! Piss off!

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

My panties aren't really panties, at least not in the normal sense. It's fine though, no point over thinking it.

Track 48- Combat

Morgan Harbison, taking off!

Bandit spotted, time to go on the hunt!

Watch your six: there's an enemy on your tail! Fly evasively while I take care of 'em!

I've got you now! I'll shred you to pieces!

That's all of em girls, shall we return home?


	12. Chapter 12: Sydney and Valerie Radley

**Hello everyone. Here's the final Himegoe for the Witches of the 78th. Befre starting I just want to give a bit of a heads up regarding the himegoes. First on the docket I've made some alterations to some of the prior Himegoes, in particular for Jenna, Ludwiga amd Noji for the sake of either expanding on their characters or otherwise amend them for the sake of providing more well rounded and well defined characters. **

**Other than that we will move on to the finale, which will feature both Sydney and Valerie: pair of Land Battle Witches who serve as a veteran Land Battle Turtle-Busting Team. Both the Radley sisters star in this himegoe which feature a different himegoe style that is similar to The Himgoe CDII Translations that featured both Yoshika and Lynne. that is styled as an uncommon sort of two person interview. The Radley sisters Himegoe as patterned off such a style, so it may take some getting used to.**

**With the end of the Himegoes for the 78th I can now return to other writing projects including WR141. Chapter 29 of WR141 is currently on the way so everyone be on the lookout for it and see the wrap up of the plot thread involving Lucchini from last chapter. We will be seeing what happens next in the story. In addition I'll be doing periodic work on the Strike Witches How to guide and an occasional one shot of the each member of the 78th Tame Witches. I hope all of my readers enjoyed my work and had a good time meeting the members of my OC witch unit. I hope to hear some of your thoughts feelings and feedback on my stories. Thank you for your patience and patronage.  
**

**As always: stay frosty. **

**"Holding the Line: Mastering the Enemy" - 78th Tame Witches Combined Squadron Motto.**

***Edit*: Changed Valerie's familiar to a Persian cat since the Ragdoll breed of cat was bred in the 1990's, not the 1940's so it wouldn't exist in the 940's, neither would the respective familiar exist in all likely hood until the 1990's since mortal animals and animal spirits/familiars are connected in some way to each other in cannon.**

* * *

Track 01 - Introduction

**Sydney:** I'm Sydney Radley, a battle witch from Farawayland. My Familiar is a Northern Coyote. I have green eyes and my hair is also green... I prefer to have it cut short but I feel more comfortable leaving it unkempt; styling it is just too much of a hastle. I'm 14 years old. I also stand at 5.4, I weigh 116 pounds and if you really must know I'm a B cup. As for my twin sister-

**Valerie: **And hello, hello to you, I'm Valerie Radley; I'm also a Land battle witch. My Familiar is a Persian cat and he's oh so affectionate. My eyes and hair are also green but unlike my sister I like to have fun with _my _hair. I have mine kept up in six pigtails; I think it makes me look kind of cute. Since I'm Sydney's twin I'm also 14 years old but she's a few minutes older than me so she's my big sis, don't cha know? Oh, my measurements: I'm 5.3, just a bit shorter than my sister, I weigh 114 pounds and I'm an A cup. Isn't that right Sydney?

**Sydney: **Yeah, but you interrupted me. You're a real bubbly extrovert aren't ya; couldn't even wait for me to introduce you?

**Valerie: **Yes I am, but it helps balance out your aloof personality traits my dear sister.

**Sydney: **Well things out in the field sure aren't boring with you around. You're more of a people person than I am...

**Valerie: **That's not true: you like people too big sis; you just approach them differently than I do.

**Sydney: **...I guess. So I suppose this is where we give an overall rundown about ourselves and what we think of the other girls of the 78th Tame Witches?

**Valerie:** Yes, this is very exciting! Shall we begin?

**Sydney:** May as well.

Track 02 - Rank

**Sydney:** I was promoted to the rank of Warrant Officer Second class not too long ago, which provides me with a position of authority, except for perhaps other Warrant Officers, witches of equivalent rank like Jenna and of course officers with a Commission. Still, I have a job to do filling this role. I've fought a lot of battles alongside my little sister in this war. Whenever we fought on the battlefield we saw a lot of death all around us. Although most of the girls we served alongside have see their fair share, I knew that they didn't see it for too long. It's not good on a psychological level for my squad mates to be exposed too long around the bodies of the dead, provided of course there are any. I had to make sure that if any fellow witches saw the dead that their eyes didn't linger longer than they need to be. Call it cold if you want but if your comrades are exposed to death for too long, it demoralizes them . You have to minimize it. They should be allowed to mourn, but after they are given the time to do so, you have to move on.

**Valerie:** That's true.

**Sydney: **You didn't get promoted yet, have you Val?

**Valerie:** No, I'm just a Sergeant... so I'm basically a subordinate to you in every sense of the word. I don't mind though, I know my big sister takes good care of me. She always leads with strength, reason and confidence. I like working together with her like this; we both have defined roles to fill given our ranks and positions. When we first signed up to be military witches I felt like it was a very scary, but also exciting opportunity. Often times I try and help not only her but our unit stay in high spirits. I'm glad I'm able to help my sister in battle and help her take care of our friends.

**Sydney: **It does make things easier knowing you help me out, though I can only guess why you like having me take the lead.

**Valerie:** I think you know why big sis. *Giggle*

**Sydney: **Urm... did you just infer what I think your inferring?

**Valerie: **Only because I know you like it.

**Sydney: **W-well, I... I just want to make sure your well taken care of. Both mom and dad worry about us so it's my job as the older sibling to make sure my little sister is well taken care of.

**Valerie: **I glad that you work so hard to look after me, but you have to take care of yourself too; don't overwork yourself just for mysake.

Track 03 - Dreams for the future

**Valerie:** To be honest both big sis and I have a dream we share: we wish to pursue psychology. There have been many people and witches that came home from the war with wounds and scars of the mind and it made me feel so sad to see them hurt so much.

**Sydney: **But the problem is that unlike a cut, burn, or physical ailment there are only a small number of people that follow this particular field. Not even witches gifted in healing magic can heal the particular injuries that wound the very soul of a soldier.

**Valerie: **That's right. It's something that we both feel strongly about, even though we both approach the field of psychology differently. I like to help people through different physical and mental exercises while trying to explore their feelings. I find that it can really help provide that sort of stimulus for someone by developing an interpersonal bond between psychologist and patient .

**Sydney: **I prefer to use music myself; it provides a calming atmosphere. I always did enjoy music because it always made me feel good listening to it. So I figured; why not use it for psychiatry? If it does good for my mental well being, maybe it will help people's mental well being too.

**Valerie: ** I also want to see mom and dad not worry so much about trying to support our family financially... we're a poor family and I just want to help mom and dad to not worry about supporting us so much.

**Sydney: **Yeah... me too, that's why we both got jobs log driving back home when our magic manifested. It was hard, dangerous work but the pay was good as a result. Mom and dad were worried sick about us though. We did that work for a few years and it helped the family get by, but...that one incident during that particularly bad log jam... that was the last damn straw for mom and dad.

**Valerie:** Yeah, probably the worst log jam in the history of the region: our parents forced us to quit log driving after that. Sydney I...I'm still very grateful you saved me big sis. Without you I would have either been crushed to death or drowned in the rapids without you...

**Sydney: **Valerie... your my little sister. I'd do anything if it meant that you were safe. Whatever I'd have to do: I'd do it in a heartbeat...

**Valerie: **Thank you Sydney, I'm glad I have such a loving, caring big sister.

Track 04 - Original unit

**Sydney: **The unit we served in prior to joining the 78th? That would be the 14th Armoured Regiment; The Calgary Regiment, "B Company", a component of the 1st Faraway Land Armoured Brigade. We've been to quite a few fronts in North Western Europe. Though Valerie and I served a few battles in Sicily, we even saw action at the Battle of Ortona we were told that they needed a pair of good Turtle Buster witches on the Normandy Landings on Juno, so after we were flown out to prepare for the landings on Normandy Gallia we had to fight a long battle inland. Gallia is really different compared to Sicily. Seems like Sicily had a lot more destroyed cities... Gallia is mostly countryside.

**Valerie:** Oh, that's right. When we signed up we were shipped to Quebec for training as Land Battle witches. We received a lot of training in Tank witch warfare and even made a few friends... very few, but when the time came for us to be deployed they were originally going to assign us to different units... but I didn't want to be apart from my big sis. I practically had to beg them not to split us up.

**Sydney: **So did I: if anything got too bad for Valerie I... wanted to be there to watch out for her. Our parents made us promise to look after each other. Putting it that way, they had little choice. Empathy can be powerful like that. Trying to hunt Turtles and other Neuroi land units was a challenge, have you ever hunted Neuroi ground units deep inside their lines? At times it got close pretty close fighting the Neruoi in the muck... sometimes I think it would be less stressful birling logs on the white waters of Alberta's Rockies. I will say that the pay is pretty good though, even better than if we were Log Driving back home.

**Valerie: **We can send a lot of money back home to our mom and dad to help support them. They do everything for us, so it feels good to give something back to them for raising us.

**Sydney: **Hard to believe I can still feel so poor even despite the large amount of pay I get as a Warrant Officer. I wish I could afford to get you something special Valerie: if I was any proper big sister I'd get you anything you could ever want or need. I'm... I'm sorry...

**Valerie: **But you already give me something more than I'd ever want or could ever ask for big sis. You're richer than you think because you give me all the love in the world... and I give you mine as well. Love's all you need... everything else will fall into place.

**Sydney: **...heh, look at you Val, you're sappier than Maple Syrup. You're one in a million, no question.

**Valerie: ***Laughs* Oh you.

Track 05 - About Clotilda

**Valerie:** Hey sis, you remember when we first met the Captain? She was really nice, wasn't she?

**Sydney:** No kidding. Clotilda is nothing like some of those armchair commandos; she leads us from the front in battle. She also tends to look after each of us and makes sure we're all alright. She knows how to lead girls.

**Valerie:** It's almost like she knows just how to lead us on an inherent level.

**Sydney: **Hey, didn't Clotilda say that was a baseball fan?

**Valerie:** She did say it was her favorite sport.

**Sydney:** Eh, I'm more of a hockey fan myself. Nothing makes me feel a bigger rush than rooting for the Toronto Maple leafs.

**Valerie: **It is really fun watching a hockey game, watching the puck being passed from player to player on the ice. Hockey is a national pastime of Faraway land. Everyone loves the sport. We should invite her to a game sometime...

**Sydney: **Although... I am surprised that Clotilda said that she was willing to let us try and help people they way we do.

**Valerie: **I know what you mean. It makes me glad that she also see's how important it is to care for the moral of the girls. I was surprised she was willing to let us be moral officers for the 78th.

**Sydney: **Yeah, although some would say that just makes us over glorified babysitters.

**Valerie:** That's not true at all though; taking care of the emotional well being of our squad members is important. I'm happy Clotilda can see that and encourages us to talk to and take care of everyone. I feel like I'm doing something to help people. She even let us have our own psychiatry room on base with a psychiatrist's couch and everything. That way we can have a nice, quiet, private place to help people work through their emotional baggage.

**Sydney: **Though that's not all that it's used for... isn't it Valerie?

**Valerie: **Ah! Not out loud! Nobody knows about "us" yet! We can't let them know about... about "that"!

**Sydney:** Yeah, yeah... I know. I don't think any of them are even aware of us doing stuff like that.

**Valerie: **Your sure about that, right? I mean, they don't know that we're...

**Sydney: **Well I think so...maybe. Though if they do... I guess we could always charge them for the show. At least it'll be cash for our folks back home.

**Valerie:** Sydney, you're encourageable!

Track 06 - About Ludwiga

**Valerie: **The Lieutenant is truly one of the most amazing witches of our time. She is strong willed, sharp eyed and highly supportive of the other girls, not only in our unit but of other units. Her knowledge in both strategy and tactics are amazing and her combat skill is incredible; being able to a see a witch like her perform so well in the field with that much power and passion... I have never seen anyone fight so hard in my life, not as much as her... a truly steel chested witch. Isn't she Sydney?

**Sydney:** Yeah, she is a real ranker: having been promoted a lot from junior NCO to an officers position from being enlisted, but...haven't you noticed something about the Lieutenant? About her behavior and the way she acts?

**Valerie:** Huh? Well... yes. Now that you mention it I have noticed that about her. That and she seems to not like the fact she got promoted as often as she did; she even tried to decline her promotion to Lieutenant, but that must be because she tries to distance herself from her father.

**Sydney: **I think some sort of past trauma might be still be still weighing down on her. She did tell us at one point one of the units she was transferred to before the 78th was completely wiped out, and prior to that she lost a lot of old squadmates and friends during operations Small Bifrost and Large Bifrost. A lot of them got chopped in battle. She's gotta be hurting from the loss of not only her homeland but her squadmates.

**Valerie:** I think that may be only part of it though. Doesn't she seem to be highly suspicious and... I think even a little hostile of men that are around her? Did she have a bad experience with men at some point?

**Sydney:** Well both her father and his men are witch haters and the witch unit's she was attached to seem to have been in situations where her unit's and her father's men had to work together. No doubt that her father and the blokes under him probably held a lot of open disdain and belligerence towards her and the other witches she served with.

**Valerie: ** I'd agree but she's quite strong in it: even when she's being professional and half way respectful in front of male officers and generals it looks as though she's staring right through them. And what few times she talks about Ekkard Krupke with such hatred and disdain...I wonder just what exactly her father and his soldiers of the 3rd Assault Corps did to her to make her so hostile towards men?

**Sydney:** I know, but no matter how many times we approach her to help her she declines. I feel she worries about our safety and well being more than she does her own, even despite the fact she fights so hard so that everyone including herself survive the flames of war. I wish we could figure out some way to help her.

**Valerie:** Me too, but I guess she feels our well being is more important. It's subtle but you can tell when she speaks about us and other witches and the look on her face... she loves all of us chosen witches; like we're her sisters.

**Sydney:** Yeah, for Ludwiga that's not surprising. Not to mention she's totally devoted to the Captain.

**Valerie: **Do you think she might have... feelings for the Captain?

**Sydney: **Maybe...I mean; she could... but if she does I'm not sure she's going to act on them just yet. Though if any of us teased her about that our sorry asses would be pulling double latrine duty.

**Valerie:** Well if she does I do hope that she finds the courage to confess her feelings: they would both look so good together, don't you think?

**Sydney:** I think so, though I wouldn't count on holding our breaths for anything happening in the near future.

Track 07 - About Darya

**Valerie:** Night patrol is pretty hard isn't it?

**Sydney:** No kidding, it's a very demanding role to fill, especially for someone with confidence issues like Darya, often patrolling alone like she does.

**Valerie:** But she tries her best, so she's on the right track. Did you know that her mother was a ballet dancer? And that she also took up ballet like her mother did.

**Sydney: **No, I didn't know that. Is she good?

**Valerie: **Oh very good: even despite being very shy she is very graceful in her dancing. She told me she even dances for Jenna sometimes. It's some of the few times we ever see her move with such confidence outside of flying in the sky. Well... maybe for the latter sometimes that's true.

**Sydney:** Yeah, most of the time she can get panicked easily. She just needs to get her knees brown and I know she will be an even better witch than she is now.

**Valerie: **As it is she has quite a lot of talent for using Magical Radar. Have you ever seen a night witch use the Magic Radar to jam a Neuroi's senses?

**Sydney: **Can't say I have. I'm amazed she managed to figure out a new application for magical radar like that.

**Valerie: **I wonder if she could teach other night witches how to do that?

**Sydney: **Probably, though I think she'd just hide behind Jenna while trying to teach a course in Magic radar "Chaff" deployment.

**Valerie:** That would be Darya; no doubt about it.

Track 08 - About Jenna

**Sydney:** If there was anyone who I can feel comfortable fighting alongside as a pair of feet on the ground, it would be with Jenna. She's pretty damn good taking control of the Land Component of the 78th.

**Valerie:** Yeah. But it makes me sad knowing she didn't have a family growing up. I can't imagine not having mom or dad around.

**Sydney:** I've heard that she often didn't stay very long with other people in their homes when she need places to stay back in civilian life. I think she feels she doesn't want to take advantage of or burden people. She always tries to make her own way and support herself.

**Valerie: **I...I feel a bit bad for her...

**Sydney:** She had a hard life as an orphan. Bouncing from job to job and from house to house. When she was younger she even had to steal food and pick pocket just to survive.

**Valerie:** Really?! Jenna did that? She sounded desperate...

**Sydney:** She was. I overheard when her and Olivia were butting heads with each other back when the 78th first came together. Olivia called Jenna a money loving thief and Jenna called Olivia a violent thug. Jenna never vandalized property or hurt people though. In fact one time she accidently set a nearby cornfield on fire trying to keep warm; she felt terrible about that.

**Valerie:** That's too bad...she must have been so lonely growing up. I'm glad she met with Darya as a military witch. They do make a good couple don't they.

**Sydney:** They are a match made in heaven. Just like you and me Valerie.

**Valerie: **I know we aren't the only ones who think so of Jenna and Darya: everyone thinks the same thing... especially Erzsi.

Track 09 - About Alannah

**Sydney:** Ah, that Digger witch, eh? That girl is pretty damn reckless. When it comes to fighting in the field she is one of those people looking to prove themselves. Heck she and Morgan once lured Neuroi through a wall of Ack-Ack and Arty to see who was the better Air infantry; a contest in other words. Clotilda was so mad that she nearly written them up for endangering themselves like that.

**Valerie:** I don't blame her for that. Alannah does tend to push herself far too much. I guess because she wants to keep pushing her limits and proving that she is a good soldier.

**Sydney:** There are times she pushes herself too far, either to exhaustion or injury. Out of all of us, she is the second witch that I know of in this unit that is constantly getting into serious trouble in terms of close calls, crashes and injury. Aside from Darya of course.

**Valerie:** I remember when we actually both stormed Juno Beach with both mundane soldiers and witches storming the beaches of Neuroi occupied Gallia. Do you remember when we made a the push into Caen . We had to make quite a lot of mouse-holes in the buildings to help the others push through.

**Sydney: **Heck the beach landing itself was nuts. Then again when she was an ankle bitter Alannah was busy fighting bushfires back in her homeland. Can you imagine something like that. I gotta respect her for that, reminds me of when we were back working as Log Drivers in the lumber industry, except she fought those fires as an unpaid volunteer.

**Valerie: **It's amazing isn't it. I wonder if that is responsible for making her who she is now, her being as bold and daring as she is in battle?

Track 10 - About Brinda

**Sydney: **Brinda's small, isn't she?

**Valerie:** Urm... how do you mean exactly? Her height? Or her...um...uh...her bust?

**Sydney:** Both, of course.

**Valerie:** But isn't she also one of the strongest physically out of all of us? She can carry a lot of weight for someone of her size.

**Sydney:** I think that's because of the high altitude environment in her homeland or something if I'm remembering correctly. I'm surprised she transferred over to air infantry, they tend to be given a lot of very complicated aerial techniques. I like my Tracked Leg's; being a Land Battle Witch is more rugged, straightforward and you can take more punishment while dishing it out too.

**Valerie:** I agree with you on that, but I can't help but admire her decision: she said she requested the transfer for air infantry training so she can be closer to Alannah.

**Sydney:** That still doesn't explain why she didn't just stay a Land Battle Witch while being alongside that Aussie. Didn't she use the M3 Lee back in Malaya?

**Valerie: ** She did. I knew one of our old Lieutenant's used one, she was a First Nation's Chipewyan from Yellowknife.

**Sydney:** Yeah... good ol Meoquanee. She and Brinda have that same warrior spirit... Meoquanee was hard to understand though. She spoke in all these riddles, fables and parables. At least with Brinda you can understand exactly what she's trying to convey.

**Valerie:** I think it's cute that Brinda tries so hard. I hear she became a Gurkha in order to follow in her mother's footsteps.

**Sydney:** Well short stuff still has a long way to go as Air Infantry. Good luck to her, she's going to need it.

Track 11- About Olivia

**Sydney:** Oh boy, we got our work cut out for us now. Olivia has some serious anger management problems.

**Valerie:** I know, I mean her skill as a Marine aside, why do you think Olivia is like that?

**Sydney:** Well they say that people who are angry all the time are often trying to hide some sort of deep pain. She drinks a lot, smokes quite a bit, when she talk's she's blunter than a stick to the eye, she enjoys fighting, she swears more than any girl that I have ever met. The way she acts seems to support this the fact she' trying to cover up some sort of deeper pain by being angry.

**Valerie:** I wonder what the root of her problems are? I'd like to help her but she doesn't seem to want our help at all. She was very resistant when we asked if we could help now that I think about it.

**Sydney: **And the way she fights... I dunno, if the girl isn't carful enough she's going to wind up getting herself killed...

**Valerie:** Sydney... I know her face often looks angry. But her eyes... if you look past the anger...I see that she's very depressed.

**Sydney:** Whatever it is, whatever the root source for her behavior is; burying herself in rage isn't going to help her. She has to start talking about her problems sometime: it's just not healthy bottling that poison up.

**Valerie:** But I think there's been something that's been helping her a lot recently though. It looks like Erzsi is making her feel a bit better, little by little.

**Sydney: **It's progress I guess, but she still can't keep her feelings bottled up. We gotta keep trying to set up a session for her: the girl needs it and she's long past due for it. We just have to keep trying...

Track 12 - About Hélène

**Valerie:** Hélène comes from a family of artisans, right? Her father taught her everything she knows about painting and swordsmanship.

**Sydney: **Art... well music is an art. She can paint us some pictures and I can set atmosphere with a little music. Good way to earn a living, and it can sure help cheer people up nowadays, eh?

**Valerie:** Her pedigree is fascinating; she said her lineage can be traced to both ancient Gallian artisans and nobles on her father's side of the family and talented African Witches from her mother's side of the family.

**Sydney:** Hey, didn't she say her grandfather died of lead poisoning from... tasting paint?

**Valerie:** Yeah... she said it was a habit that her grandfather picked up from _ his_ father. Hélène also told me that her dad is very well connected in artistic circles.

**Sydney:** Our country actually has a province that has a majority of Gallian-Farawaylanders. Accent and infliction is a bit different though. That aside Hélène still seems to struggle quite a lot.

**Valerie:** For an artisan she doesn't seem very good at keeping her appearance well maintained. Her uniform is dishevelled quite a lot and she keeps so much art supplies in her room that it's hard to move around in her living quarters.

**Sydney:** And her cooking?

**Sydney/Valerie: **BLECH!

**Valerie:** I'm afraid to even think about it. The only food that she makes that doesn't make us sick are the Croissants and the orange juice.

**Sydney: **If the Neruoi can eat like we do than maybe we could use her cooking as some sort of weapon?

**Valerie:** Now, now: don't be mean. She tries her hardest and she's a good girl.

**Sydney: **I'm just saying: she once ruined pancakes, bacon and eggs: how do you ruin pancakes, bacon and eggs?!

Track 13- About Nobuko

**Valerie:** Hey Sydney?

**Sydney:** Yeah?

**Valerie:** Do you ever wonder what sort of training Noji had?

**Sydney: **I wonder, but I doubt I'll ever know for sure. She's a mystery.

**Valerie:** She really is isn't she? She's very secretive about herself. Noji hardly says very much, but the times she does she has a way of speaking that seems... almost like a lyrical warrior poet, don't you think?

**Sydney: **If you say so. No one in the unit really knows about what her life prior to being a military witch. I can't really say that she has ever opened up to anyone.

**Valerie: **She did say that it's the way things must be because she's from a clan of ninja. Usually under other circumstances she wouldn't even be able to divulge that much information of even that. I wish we could learn more about her, make her feel less lonely.

**Sydney:** And the only reason she could even tell us even that much of herself is because she has special consent from both the Fuso Militaries high command and from her family's clan to divulge that information only to the commander and other members of the 78th; her being a ninja I mean. Outside of that it's pretty much kept hush-hush. She's a strong girl though. Very skilled to a ridiculous degree and when we're in battle the Neuroi don't see her coming.

**Valerie:** Neither do we for that matter.

**Sydney:** Took the words right out of my mouth.

**Valerie:** She said she was trained in both Air Infantry and Land Battle Striker Units. BOTH!

**Sydney:** Of course she does... though there is only one problem that I can see with her besides being so damn secretive.

**Valerie:** I don't know how she could be but... okay, in what way exactly?

**Sydney:** She seems to take her sweet fucking time observing the enemy! I know it's important to think of a plan of attack before a fight but at some point you just have to act.

**Valerie:** I guess she just wants to make sure she's cautious and think things out. She is always ten steps ahead of everyone; including the Neuroi.

**Sydney:** Yeah but she cuts it close sometimes with her timing. I should probably be thankful that at least she has the speed, precision and discipline to step up. Do you remember when everyone first arrived in this unit...?

**Valerie:** Oh goodness I do. We were a mess when we first arrived and met for the first time. I wonder what Noji thought seeing all of us for the first time. But all the same, I'm glad we both got to meet Noji along with the other girls.

Track 14- About Erzsi

**Valerie: **Oh I would love to take the time to pick around in Erzsi's brain. She's a fascinating girl.

**Sydney:** That Ostmarkian is always on skirt patrol, heck a few times she even tries to flirt with guys too, or at least as far as the regs will let her get at any rate She even admits that she is a pervert.

**Valerie: **She's very fun though, and she has a good heart.

**Sydney:** Quite a large number of witches with healing magic more often than not tend to be very empathetic and caring of people. Although not all of them have the same way of expressing such feelings. Erzsi... she's definitely one in a million.

**Valerie: **I remember that she was sent here because the unit needed a witch that had healing magic. She's very skilled in the healing arts. She even said that back home she spent much of her time healing people who were sick or hurt in her hometown.

**Sydney: **I could have sworn it was because she had this Britannian Major's eleven year old Daughter participate in an orgy with three other girls. Come to think of it Erzsi said she first started having sex when she was nine. Had her first time with this one girl she was friends with who was also a witch.

**Valerie: **Erzsi first started having sex at nine years old?! Is...is she still a...well...you know...

**Sydney: **A virgin? In the technical sense; yes. But she said she had a lot of experience with both boys and girls... especially girls. It's like she can't help but touch others intimately like that.

**Valerie:** Has she ever explained the reason's as to why she likes being physically intimate with people so much? It can't simply because she just likes to make herself feel good.

**Sydney: **I do remember asking her about that and she said that she wants to not only use her power to heal people but she also wants to help people feel happy... that she wants to..."give her heart to the world" or something like that.

**Valerie:** Oh how very nice of her. A little strange perhaps, but it sounds like she's doing something to help others in these troubled times.

**Sydney:** I dunno... I think there may be a bit more to it than that. I mean I do know she is genuine in making people happy, but think about it for a minute: her hometown was destroyed, her homeland was overrun and is under Neuroi control, and her parents went missing during the hectic evacuation. How do you think she must feel?

**Valerie:** I never thought about it that way... I guess that... maybe she wants to help make other people feel happy because she doesn't feel very happy herself.

**Sydney: **It wouldn't be very surprising. I'm only glad that at least she isn't trying to feel better by doing something self destructive. You always got to watch out for that.

**Valerie:** Yeah, and she seems to look at us with that odd look. I'm not sure why, it's like she expects something of us. But... do you remember that one story she told us of that brother and sister she spent the night with in Romagna.

**Sydney:** The ones that were in love with each other and had those weird fetishes?

**Valerie:** Yeah the very same...what did you think Erzsi meant when she said that aside from mostly watching them both making love and her joining them that a Grapefruit was somehow involved?

**Sydney:** Search me. Just what would you do with a Grapefruit in the bedroom anyways?

**Sydney/Valerie:...**

**Sydney: **You know what: we're probably better off not knowing.

**Valerie: **It's... probably for the best...

Track 15- About Morgan

**Valerie: **Hey, Morgan is a Warrant officer like you are, right?

**Sydney:** Yeah, and she's busybody who tries to keep regulation. There may be times where that's important to do, but that doesn't have to be for everything. Though what can you expect for a freaken career solider like her.

**Valerie:** She has a great deal of pride in herself and her work and she tries to promote those qualities in us, kind of like Ludwga does. Although Morgan comes off more as... kind of like a hot poker; she tries to light fires under your butt to motivate you.

**Sydney:** And she likes to motivate herself: she's always challenging Alannah to all sorts of tests of skill and they are always placing bets. So long as it doesn't go too far it might be good for them. Heck I wouldn't mind taking a bet someday; get a little change in my pocket.

**Valerie:** Is money all you think about Sydney?

**Sydney:** Someone has to; it's for you and our folks. Hey, did that damn limey say why she wanted to get into the military as a career option?

**Valerie:** I remember she said she once saw in a magazine that the Gloucesten Aircraft company in Britannia was developing a limited number of Meteor Ether Jet Strikers. When she read that such strikers were in line for testing trials she wanted to sign on as air infantry so she can get to test it.

**Sydney:** I could have guessed as much.

**Valerie: **What's wrong? Is something upsetting you Sydney?

**Sydney:** I just wish that damn girl didn't try to extort the care packages that our folks send us every time we ask for favors. I ask her if she can send a new set of guitar strings and some special requisition orders for Karlsland Panzerfaust's but I had to bend over backwards to give her what she wanted.

**Valerie: **It's okay though, knowing her she'll ensure that your requisition arrives on schedule.

Track 16 - About your Twin

**Valerie:** Of all the people I have met in my life the only one who truly makes me feel safe, happy and complete is you Sydney. Whenever I felt like I was ever unsure of myself... whenever I felt overwhelmed and struggled with something it was you who helped me through the hard times.

**Sydney:** Yeah, well... it was my job as the older sibling you know. And... even if I didn't have too, I wanted to.

**Valerie: **I remember that quite a few times when you felt stressed out and frustrated about things like trying to figure out how to find jobs for us to make money for the family. So I wanted to help cheer you up. I hope I was able to do that for you big sis.

**Sydney:** You did Val, you did. I appreciate that you did those things for me when I was being... kind of a horses ass honestly.

**Valerie: **It's as long as I can recall; I always had you with me Sydney. You always were there to help me and to watch over me. You were there for me during all the highs and lows in my life. We always did things together, everywhere we went. And we both took care of each other when the other needed it. It's the way it's supposed to be, right?

**Sydney: **Val... I don't think I can be with anyone else. The only person I'd ever need in my life is the girl I was born alongside. My heart belongs only to you; no one else.

**Valerie:** I feel the same way. You always say what needs to be said, even if it can sting sometimes, but I know you only say that because you care about people around you.

**Sydney: **And you always brighten people's day Valerie. just like you do for me.

**Valerie:** Do you... do you remember the first time we both... made love together Sydney.

**Sydney: **Yeah... yeah I do. I'll never forget that day...

**Valerie:** Do you know what people would think if... oh Sydney what would people say if they found out? What would they do? I'm... I'm so scared about that...

**Sydney:** Hey. Listen to me: what other people may say or think doesn't fucking matter. All that matters is you and me Valerie. If anyone has a problem with how we both feel about each other than they can go dunk their heads in a latrine for all I care!

**Valerie:** Oh Sydney... thank you for that big sis. I hope one day that... ah, but for now I'm happy like this too!

**Sydney: **Uh... what do you mean exactly? Am I missing something here?

**Valerie:** Big sis... what am I going to do with you. Or... what are you going to do with me?

**Sydney:** *Weak Laugh* Now's not exactly the best of time for that Valerie... wish it was though...

Track 17 - Ambitions

**Sydney: **I just want to help people and get a solid paycheck doing it to support my sister and family. Really that is all I need... maybe play a little music on the side.

**Valerie:** You should really pursue a music career Sydney. You play guitar so well. Your music always lifts my spirits.

**Sydney:** That could be nice, now that you mention it. What about you?

**Valerie: **Me... I like being with the other girls of the 78th. I want to be able to stay together with them and with my dearest big sister. Other than you our friends are the most important people in my life. Aren't they for you Sydney?

**Sydney:** Well... I guess if I had to go through this war with anyone I'd rather it be alongside you and our friends. Just don't go telling them that: I'd never her the end of it.

**Valerie: **It's kind of funny that you want to take a job that involves helping people open up with their feelings and yet you have the hardest time doing it yourself Sydney.

**Sydney:** Well...*sigh*... I guess you have a point. I just... don't want to dump my issues on them.

**Valerie:** Nonsense. Are you sure that's all for your ambitions for the future?

**Sydney:** I'm thinking... that at some point down the line, I'd like to go and buy the best ring I can find- ACK!

**Valerie:** A ring?

**Sydney:** Um...well... it's... it's just a thought is all. Someday...

Track 18 - About your striker unit

**Sydney: **Although we both trained a lot using Grizzly Strikers both back in basic and when we were first deployed in the liberation of Gallia during the Dieppe raid (which was a colossal failure to be honest), during the second go at it I had to get used to using the Cromwell. I actually used mine when we first were sent to Juno beach. The Faraway Land made Grizzly Tracked Legs had better shields and better track dashing traction compared to Liberion made Shamans, although really there was little variation besides that and due to the mass availability of Sherman's production of Grizzly's were short lived.

**Valerie: **I noticed that your Cromwell has a bit of a smaller silhouette than that of most other tracked legs and the shields are comparable to the Shermans.

**Sydney: **Yeah, although laser fire doesn't get very well deflected per-say; I feel like I'm getting much more winded taking full brunt's from lasers if I get hit. It demands a bit more stamina to bring up a shield with the Cromwell. However I am able to cross chest deep rivers in this thing for a short time, most other tracked legs can't really do that without extensive modifications. The speed while track dashing is very good, as is it's turning radius, although it demands a great deal of care by mechanic crews to maintain. Also the tracks of the Cromwell have the bad habit of getting thrown if you hit speeds of 40km an hour for too long while track dashing. 37km is the advised speed to track dash at for longevity. Logistics can get to be a pain in the ass keeping this thing running smooth, but it's a good unit. What about you're unit Val?

**Valerie: **I also operated a Grizzly back in training but out on the frontlines I was assigned a Matilda II striker. It' s kind of a slow and ponderous unit for the most part if you don't know how to use it... to be honest I still need to improve with it in that regard. But it is the most powerful in terms of its shield strength: despite its lack of speed I feel safe in the armor and shield strength it has. I'm as snug as a bug in a rug. To know I operate the same striker used by Major Miles on the African front: I feel so honored to wear the same striker unit as her.

**Sydney:** And it's reliable too. I don't think you ever had a break down or problem with it once. Not to mention we have recently been receiving Smoke Grenades as part of the standard equipment for both of the strikers we use.

**Valerie:** That is really helpful in a pinch. It helps us get close to the enemy. We always try to sneak up on Neuroi, having spent some time hunting for game to bring home helped us in that, but to put it to use hunting Neuroi... it's kind of ironic how that turned out isn't it.

**Sydney:** I don't think so. I just think of Neuroi as nothing more than big game to hunt. And when they are on to our presence concealment with smoke is a good way to rush up and close the distance to sock them square in the nose. And on top of that we have extra storage on our strikers to carry more ammo. For the jobs we have to perform, we will need it.

**Valerie: **It sure does. We make a good team, don't we?

**Sydney: **You know it.

Track 19 - About your weapons.

**Sydney: **My Q-F6 57mm Witch combat gun as it is may stand on its own quite well but as it is due to the nature of the turtle-busting missions I needed another weapon as a secondary and using the Lewis gun as my secondary sure helps provide a little extra fire, and it's size means it's easier to move with it out in tight quarters. It's very reliable, very portable and can hold a lot of ammo in it compared to other machineguns of its type. I use 97 round pan magazines myself and I have a satchel that can carry about 8 pans. I remember being offered the Bren a lot; it may be a good Machinegun, but I need something that can hold more ammo than that in urban environments. I also have the Browning Hi-power as a sidearm. Hey Valery, you still carry around the PIAT, right?

**Valerie:** Yeah, I wanted to use the PIAT instead of the standard issue Witch Combat Gun that came standard with my Matilda II. I heard of how powerful it was and I wanted to use it in battle. Mundane infantry have a hard time using it due to the reload and recoil but for me it's much easier to use. So I use it and carry a lot of ammunition satchels for the Spigot bombs. I still have the OQF 2pdr that are heavily modified into witch combat guns for standard use for Matilda's, but I find myself still using my PIAT more often than not.

**Sydney: **Do you... still have the Johnson M1941 LMG that I gave you?

**Valerie:** Oh yes! I still often use it as my secondary aside from my witch combat gun. You used it for a while back at the Diepp, I can see why you wanted me to use it: it's a very good LMG. Mundane soldiers think it's an awkward weapon with a lot of kick. I think in my hands it's not so bad, although the sights sit a bit high for my liking. But it still does the job when the PIAT runs out.

**Sydney:** You have a Hi Power too, right?

**Valerie:** I do: it really does hold a lot more rounds than the Liberion Colt M1911. About 13 total. It's single action though, so we have to cock the hammer after we reload them... not to mention that this particular pistol likes to... "bite" from time to time. I had to learn that the hard way when I first fired it. It really hurt.

**Sydney:** You just have to hold it a certain way otherwise it will go "Chomp-Chomp-Chomp" on your hand.

**Valerie:** Please don't remind me sis.

**Sydney:** Still, it's an excellently designed pistol.

**Valerie:** You've also been requisitioning Panzerfausts from Karlsland too haven't you? Why is that? Aren't the logistics for getting them difficult?

**Sydney:** Well I sure as hell don't want to carry around a PIAT. I need something light weight and small and not even a Liberion Bazooka will cut it: so when I heard of those disposable Karlsland Anti-tank weapons I figured they would do the job when I need something with a little kick in a pinch. Fire it once and toss the tube, perfect for when I'm shooting on the move. Besides, I'm already carrying a lot of weapons and ammo on me already.

**Valerie:** But that's not all that you use. You also have your Levin Model 62 Acoustic Guitar as a weapon too right? I always love hearing you play your music with it Sydney. I remember a few times you even played music to earn money outside of Log Driving.

**Sydney: **Well it was hard times, besides playing the strings didn't feel like work to me. It felt... relaxing. Truth be told I would have like to get a Gibson ES-150 but...those electric guitars are just so expensive!

**Sydney:** It's kind of funny seeing people ask why you have a Guitar with you out in the field, isn't it?

**Sydney:** Yeah, but that's the beauty of it: it's thanks to my magic I can use my Guitar as a weapon in battle. Speaking of which, I think would be a good idea to explain how that magic works...

**Valerie:** Oh yes, yes. Let's talk about that next.

Track 20 - About your Magic

**Valerie:** Your magic is a very uncommon type of Magic, isn't it? Music based magic? It's not an ability you see every day.

**Sydney:** That' right; there aren't many like it. "Ether's Cadenza", it's magic that uses ether to augment the sound wave created when I stroke the strings of my guitar. When I play music it can cause damage to whatever I direct my musical sound waves at. My magic is a type of highly uncommon Attack Lineage.

**Valerie:** The way your magic acts in battle: it's almost like a musical autocannon. Do you remember that one time you tried to play your guitar and you were still trying to learn to use your magic?

**Sydney:** Yeah, I've learned to never practice near dads car... or anything with any amount of glass ever again. That was a great life lesson. But than theirs your magic Valerie. It's almost like ballistic stabilization right?

**Valerie: **In a sense. Most witches I have known have abilities that allow them to manipulate the flight trajectory of bullets that they fire. It requires only a little bit of focus to throttle the ether both in and around the bullet in question to change its trajectory. But not many can manipulate projectiles bigger than a .50 BMG round with any sort of ease. Even a 20mm explosive shell would be at best troublesome due to the size, weight and mass as well as the velocity of the shell being fired. Most witches would find it hard to manipulate anything larger than .50 BMG or bullet of comparable size; it requires a great deal of concentration, magical control and a bit more stamina than normal to be able to do so. But my ability: "Gunnery Stabilization" allows me to use have a better time at manipulating the trajectory of rounds from autocannon shells, mortars, rockets and even artillery and other such large projectiles.

**Sydney:** It's pretty cool, although the times you tried using your magic while using the Johnson M1941 LMG or other small arms you tend to over compensate.

**Valerie:** That's true... I tend to forget that I have to use less power in manipulating bullets or I may end up missing my target while using my ability while shooting a weapon other than my PIAT.

**Sydney:** Just be sure to keep that in mind next time. I don't want to see you get hurt from forgetting something important like that, you hear?

**Valerie:** Awww~... you're so cute when you worry about me big sis.

**Sydney: ** Of course I do... like I told you: I'm your sister: why wouldn't I worry about you. Come here...

**Valerie:** Ah! S-Sydney! You're really going to...

**Sydney: **How's that feel Valerie. Any good?

**Valerie:** Y-yes... it is...

**Sydney:** Well, later I'll give you a little more TLC, okay?

**Valerie:** Oh... now you just teasing me big sis. How mean!

**Sydney:** Only because you like it when I'm aggressive.

Track 21 - About your homeland

**Sydney: **We were born in Faraway Land in the province of Alberta. We were both born in Calgary, was really a very big and busy city. Recently things have been a little rough, we live in a bit of a poorer side of the city, not to far from the outskirts of town. It's about a three minute walk from our house into the untamed wilderness.

**Valerie:** Farawayland is well known for its rugged, untamed, dense forests and amazing wildlife. It has very distinct seasons but the winters are extremely cold.

**Sydney:** Tell me about it. Do you remember "nature boy?"

**Valerie:** You mean that young man who wears a T-shirt, shorts and sandals all season long, even during the dead of winter?

**Sydney:** Yeah he's a real character. He said he even planed on going up to Banff National park the last I saw of him.

**Valerie:** Oh yes. Banff National Park and its Moraine Lake is a well known provincial landmark. It's so beautiful, a few times we both got to swim together in the lake.

**Sydney:** That and more, heh, heh. Not only that but the water from the Glacier tastes amazing. The freshest, coolest water you could ever drink.

**Valerie:** It really is. I'm floored that there are some places in Europe where water is pretty much undrinkable because of the Neuroi's influence on the territory they either hold or are transforming.

**Sydney:** Yeah... without water things will be pretty bad. Alannah told us as such. Water is lifeblood after all.

Track 22- Food you're good at making

**Valerie:** It' always fun to make food for people to eat. I often make poutine, chicken salad, blueberry pie, roast turkey and preparing venison and salmon. Food like this is often high in protein, vitamins and other nutrients that you my sister and our friends need to eat in order to be at our best.

**Sydney:** Me: I prefer simple things to make for food: Pancakes with maple syrup, grilled cheese sandwiches, cream of tomato soup, bacon, sausage and eggs, fruit salad, chilli with beef or hotdogs and beef stew. I also like Ice-cream with raspberries and blackberries. Simple, easy to make and delicious. .

**Valerie:** Maybe but you really need to eat bigger, heartier meals big sis. I always have to make better food for you to eat.

**Sydney:** I just think it's kind of a hustle to go through all that work. I'd rather just have a quick fix... I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble Valerie; making you go through all this extra work just for my sake.

**Valerie:** I don't mind: knowing that you like eating the food I make makes me happy.

**Sydney:** Anything prepared by you always tastes good Val.

**Valerie:** Thank you for that Sydney, that makes me happy to hear you say that! Maybe we can also get a little bit of-

**Sydney:** Your talking about picking up a few bottles of-

**Valerie:** That right...

**Sydney/Valerie:** Maple liqueur!

**Sydney:** I love that stuff!

**Valerie:** Me too, it tastes great: better than most of the other alcohol we ever had. It has a strong but sweet flavor to it.

**Sydney:** I'll see if I can get my hands on some for the two of us.

Track 23 - About the life of the witches (Official Stance)

**Valerie:** Being a witch in uniform really is an amazing experience. We get to see all sorts of amazing places, all sorts of interesting people, and we have managed to become better witches than we ever could have been back in civilian life.

**Sydney:** Not to mention we get paid extremely well. We get paid much more than even when we were log driving back home! Mom and dad don't have to worry so much about getting by when we send our service pay back to them.

**Valerie:** Is money all you ever think about Sydney? You don't have to always worry about supporting our family all the time. You should have some time to enjoy yourself.

**Sydney:** I'll worry about that when we are better off financially. But being able to help people in this war; it's really an amazing opportunity to take in the cultures of other people. The kind of music I have gotten to experience on my travels; it's an incredible thing to hear such music.

**Valerie:** That's true. Music is said to be one of the universal languages, besides dance of course.

**Sydney:** I... can't dance too well.

**Valerie:** Well... neither can I... but don't worry, we'll teach each other. Here take my hand.

**Sydney:** N-now wait a sec Val. Are you sure?

**Valerie:** Well Jenna and Darya dance together... I want to dance romantically with you under a pale moonlight under the stars. Now, shall we start?

**Sydney:** A-alright. For you Valerie. Let's see...

**Valerie: **Herm... okay. And like this... and like that. H-hey this isn't so bad.

**Sydney:** Kind of a weird rhythm, but at least we're in sync with each other. Maybe Jenna and Darya can give us both lessons.

**Valerie:** Oh that would be a great idea! They can teach us how to dance romantically together.

**Sydney:** I can think of a few other romantic things we can do together too...

**Valerie:** *Giggles* That's my assertive big sis.

Track 24 - About the life of the witches (True feelings)

**Valerie:** Sydney... to be honest...I'm glad that we both signed up as military witches. Even despite mom and dad's fears; it was right of us to take up the responsibility of being soldiers.

**Sydney:** I know how you feel. When things in Europe were getting bad I heard all sorts of horror stories going on over across the Atlantic. As much as I wanted to earn good pay... part of me wanted to do something about what was happening over where the fighting was. I know we risked our lives driving logs down white water most of our lives but with the war happening I started to thinking: If I was going to risk my life making an honest day's wage; I wanted to do so making a real difference in the world. To do something that mattered. Not just to my family: but to other people too.

**Valerie:** Our old co-workers came to see us off. It was real kind of them. It was almost like they were part of our extended family.

**Sydney:** Family... family's important. Aside from mom and dad; our squad mates, each one from our old units and in the 78th: all of them are our family. Each and every one.

**Valerie:** I'm glad to have met them sis.

**Sydney: **Me too Val... me too...

**Valerie:** Hey Sydney? I heard from Clotilda that there were a few plans from high command for more Striker's and weapons dedicated to Turtle-hunting missions.

**Sydney:** That will be great for the two of us. Any new gear to help us do our jobs is good news's to me, eh."

Track 25 - Morning greeting

(Morning greeting 1)

**Sydney:** Hey, it's time to get up already. It's time to start earning your pay.

**Valerie:** Rise and shine; it's a another day and a fresh start!

(Morning greeting 2)

**Sydney/ Valerie: **Wake up and sound off! We're falling in!

Track 26 - Meal

**Sydney:** I'm starved. Hard work builds up a big appetite.

**Valerie****:** I'm so hungry. May I have a bit for myself?

**Sydney:** I'm full. That was good, thanks.

**Valerie****:** That was very nice, thank you very much, eh.

**Sydney:** Eh! Food's ready, come grab a bite!

**Valerie****: **Here you go; I hope you enjoy your meal.

**Sydney: **So is this supposed to be food? Because... I hate to say it, but whatever it is; it's actually pretty bad.

**Valerie****:** I'm sorry but... but this just isn't all that great. Sorry.

Track 27 - Afternoon greeting

**Sydney:** Doing alright? Good to hear.

**Valerie****:** Good afternoon to you. What have you been up to?

Track 28 - Evening greeting

**Sydney:** Evning. Tell me what's been happening.

**Valerie****:** Today was a good day wasn't it?

Track 29 - Before bed

**Sydney: **Oh, you betcha. Time to saw some logs.

**Valerie****:** Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow.

Track 30 - Sending off

**Sydney:** I'll see you later, eh.

**Valerie****:** Bye, have a nice day.

Track 31 - Reception

**Sydney/**Valerie:**** Hello, it's nice to meet you, eh!

Track 32 - Other lines

**Sydney: **Hey pal, you mind giving me a hand with this?

Thanks for that, I owe ya a beer. And I mean the good stuff, not that stuff from Liberion that tastes like water pretending to be beer.

So long as I have Valerie backing me up: I can do anything.

Ah crap... Sorry about that. I don't have to pay for that, right?

Hey are you okay? You look like a mess.

Look I know things look hard, but you can't just give up. Dig deep, steel yourself, and take another crack at it. The only person standing in your way is you.

****Valerie: ****I'm sorry for being a bother, but is it okay if you can help me with this please?

Oh thank you so much! I'm sorry I took up your time like that. Your so kind.

As long as Sydney is beside me... I could be lost in the deepest valley and not feel afraid.

Oh dear do you need a little help. Oh no it's no problem at all: I'd be happy to help you. Please let me give you a hand.

Don't worry; you won't be doing this alone! We will be right here beside you. Just hang on and together we will overcome!

Track 33 - Incoming mail

**Sydney/ Valerie: **You've got mail!

**Valerie: ** You have a message!

**Sydney:** It might be important: open it up.

Track 34 - Startup

**Sydney:** So I just press this button to turn it on right? Okay, let's get started.

**Valerie: **I'll have lots of work to do: let's begin.

Track 35 - Shut down

**Sydney: **Okay, that'll do'er. I'll just shut this off.

**Valerie:** All done, I'll shut this off for now.

Track 36 - Error

**Sydney:** Wait just one damned minute. Why isn't this working?!

I think this damn thing's busted. Can someone fix this?

*Groan* I'd rather birl logs than deal with this headache.

Sorry I... think I might have messed something up.

"Fatal Error." So is their anyway to fix this, or what?

**Valerie: **The computer stopped working... that's not good.

Oh dear, what should I do?

Um... I'm at a loss... what should I do?

I'm so, so sorry. I think I might have made a mistake somehow.

Oh please don't be like this! I can't afford a problem like this!

Track 37 - Enlargement

**Sydney:** So you want it bigger, huh? I gottcha covered.

**Valerie: **You have a hard time seeing it? Okay, I'll fix that for you.

Track 38 - Reduction

**Sydney:** A bit too big, eh? Alright, I shrink her down, okay?

**Valerie:** If it's too big, then I'll just shrink it for you. I hope that's better.

Track 39 - Maximized

**Sydney:** Okay, you have to be pulling my leg if you want it this big.

**Valerie: ** This is far too big! Are you sure this is what you want.

Track 40 - Minimized

**Sydney:** Oh ha, ha, ha. Now it's too small to see. Very funny. You've got a problem... seriously...

**Valerie: **This is hard to read... I think we both need to talk for a bit.

Track 41 - Deletion

**Sydney: **You want to get rid of some old junk. Consider it done.

**Valerie:** It's important to always take time to organize things.

Track 42 - Download

**Sydney:** This looks interesting, I think I'll download this.

Well that's done. I wonder if there's anything else worth saving? Maybe a few songs or something?

**Valerie:** This looks good, let's start the download

All finished, time to take a good look at it.

Track 43 - Connection

**Sydney: **We're connected. Send it.

And we're done, disconnecting.

**Valerie:** Our connection is coming in loud and clear.

I guess that's all there is. Time to disconnect.

Track 44 - Call

**Sydney:** You have a phone call, you might want to get it. Unless of course you have social challenges, in which case: now's a good time to work on that.

**Valerie:** Looks like a phone call. I wonder who it could be?

Track 45 - Answering machine

**Sydney/ Valerie:** Hello!

**Sydney:** I'm Sydney.

**Valerie: **And I'm Valerie.

**Sydney/ Valerie:** And we both can't come to the phone right now.

**Sydney:** But if you need to reach us for anything...

**Valerie:**...please leave a message and we'll get right back to you.

**Sydney/ Valerie:** Thank you!

Track 46 - Fanservice (1)

**Sydney:** Heh, well... you know what they say about twins

**Valerie: **Oh you like to watch us? Do you have a fantasy about twins than?

Track 47- Fanservice (2)

**Sydney:** Valerie...I love you with all my heart. You're all I could ever need.

**Valerie: **Oh, Sydney. Please make love to me big sis. You can do whatever you want to me.

Track 48- Fanservice (3)

**Sydney:** Hey! My sister and I are in the middle of something: do you mind?!

What the hell are you doing? Let go!

Look: you can either piss off or I can knock your head in. You're choice.

**Valerie: **I only want my sister touching me. Just, leave me alone!

I don't know what you're thinking right now, but frankly I don't want to know.

I'm sorry, but I've had enough of your attitude. Just leave already. My sister and I: we are NOT interested..

Track 48- Panties (or underwear in general)

**Sydney: **I don't get what the big deal is: they aren't panties really.

**Valerie:** It's kind of weird that you think thay are panties.

**Sydney:** Is it because of some sort of feeling of being intimidated by the female form? Is that it?

**Valerie:** Or it could be some other source that's causing anxiety?

**Sydney:** Could be stemming from a suppressed childhood event or something?

**Valerie:** Interesting. We must get to the root of this. We have to conduct a session.

**Sydney:** Looks like we're on the clock than. Now: tell us about this whole "panties" thing of yours.

Track 49 - Combat

**Sydney: **Sydney Radley. Let's go.

Well hello, hello. We found a little big game, eh.

Okay, fire now! Just keep given'r Val! Beat em up!

Time for a little music on the field.

Looks like that one bought it. If it's all in the bag, than let's keep moving.

**Valerie:** Valerie Radley. I'm ready when you are.

I see the enemy. Let me take up a good position.

Firing!

Trying to shake me? You can try but it won't work: my AT round will find you.

Target Destroyed. Shall we hunt our next opponent, sis?


End file.
